Una Luz en la Oscuridad (saga de tinieblas y oscuridad)
by parca333
Summary: Después de una pausa a una guerra que parecería que no tendría fin, Girion (hijo de la ultima pareja de alicornios oscuros) ciento curiosidad por el reino de la luz y terminara enamorándose perdidamente de la hija menor de los reyes, mientras tanto en su reino esta por nacer su hermano que cambiara el destino de todos.
1. Chapter 1

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 1, los alicornios negros (Introducción).

Desde el principio de la historia, antes de equestria, antes de los pegasos y las primeras civilizaciones de ponis terrestres, unicornios y demás criaturas míticas, una de las primeras rasas que piso la tierra, eran los alicornios, seres celestiales y poderosos llenos de sabiduría y conocimiento, tenían un alto control sobre la magia, los elementos y las constelaciones, los primeros seres en usar magia y los primeros en dominar los cielos, eran casi como dioses en el mundo, algunos inclusos eran tan poderosos que podían ser capases de crear vida, y así surgieron las primeras rasas de ponis y de animales silvestres en su mundo, ellos los responsables de crear el mundo que los ponis conocen ahora.

han pasado milenios desde que los alicornios fueron creados por una fuerza superior a ellos, pero es tanto el tiempo que a pasados que ellos han olvidado quien o que los trajo al mundo, han olvidados por que fueron puestos en este mundo, y por miles de años gobernaron con sabiduría, orden y paz las demás razas de ponis, todos vivían en una armonía que parecía no tendría fin jamás, cada alicornio tenía un fin en específico, una tarea que solo él o ella podía hacer y así darle el equilibrio al mundo, el control sobre el clima y los elementos les permitían controlar las estaciones y todos los cambios naturales con una facilidad extraordinaria, eran criaturas poderosas, y con una inmensa sabiduría y control en las artes mágicas, pero por desgracia para esta rasa esto no duro demasiado tiempo.

Hace varios miles de años, lo que ahora conocemos como equestria era gobernada por dos reyes a los cuales ya les estaba llegando la ora de morir después de miles de años de gobernar, estos estaban a punto de morir, y tuvieron que escoger un heredero entre sus 3 hijos, de los 3 el más poderoso era el mayor, un alicornio naranja de crin amarilla y ojos amarillos casi dorados, este era no solo el hijo mayor de los reyes, sino también era el alicornio más poderoso de todos los de la raza, superado únicamente por sus padres, él podía controlar los 5 elementos, una habilidad casi única entre los demás que con trabajos podían controlar un solo elemento, agua, tierra, fuego, aire, y electricidad, él podía controlar 5 de los seis, el sexto era la luz, aun así él era muy poderoso solo controlando los otros 5 y eso sin mencionar el gran manejo en magia que el tenia, era un prodigio y todos esperaban que el fuese el elegido para gobernar y tomar el puesto de sus padres.

Pero al final no fue así.

los reyes escogieron de entre sus 3 hijos al hermano de en medio, de los tres hermanos era el más débil en cuanto a dominio de magia se refiere, pero también era el más amable, era amigo de todos, todos lo querían, y pese quizás a que él no era más poderoso que sus otros 2 hermanos, él podía controlar 2 de los 6 elementos, lo cual aun así era una proeza y significado que su poder estaba por encima del promedio, el hermano mayor sintió celos y envidia del otro hermano, y esto empeoro el día de la coronación, este empezó a sentir odio asía sus padres que estaban agonizando, el mismo se consideraba el más poderoso de todos, empezó a hacer sus propias investigaciones en magia, y es entonces que descubrió la magia oscura, empezó a entender el gran poder que esta tenia, y en base a su odio, rencor y celos descubrió el séptimo elemento, la oscuridad. De estos malos sentimientos que invadían de su corazón, poco a poco se fue fortaleciendo y empezó a envenenar su mente. la luz de su corazón se fue extinguiendo, su mente dominada por odios lo estaba convirtiendo en algo más grande, poderoso y peligroso que cualquier otra criatura.

El hermano mayor empezó a desarrollar sus conocimientos más y más, investigando a fondo la magia oscura, empezó a sentir el poder que esta le proporcionaba, se empezó a sentir más poderoso, y eso era como una droga para él, sin embargo, el continuar con sus investigaciones, provocaban algo en él, el desarrollo de sus conocimientos hacían que su odio y celos crecieran proporciones bíblicas, él se volvió un ser narcisista y arrogante al tener tal poder.

Un día, su celos y odio aun creciente, lo llevaron al punto de hacer lo que sea, con tal de ser el nuevo gobernante, con tal de ser el rey de todos los reinos, sus celos y sed de poder lo llevaron al punto en que enfrento a su propio hermano, el no tuvo oportunidad ante el gran poder se dé el, por lo que el hermano de en medio de todo el mundo, todos los habitantes de su reino, él fue derrotado y humillado por el hermano mayor, y no conforme con su victoria y haber esclavizado al resto de su gente, él lo acecino a sangre fría frente a todos los ciudadanos del reino, torturándolo y mutilándolo, obligando a todos a mirar su proeza.

El gobernó con miedo y terror en los corazones de todos los seres vivos no solo ponis, el resto de las criaturas le temían.

luego de una larga lucha contra el, fue derrotado, pero no lo pudieron matar, el huyo a las tierras baldías, donde vago por cientos de años, sin rumbo aparente, él se ocultó por miles de años en las profundidades de la tierra en un sitio donde la luz nunca apareció, el hermano menor retomo el puesto de sus padres cuando el hermano de en medio murió, Todos creyeron que el acecino y causante de esta desgracia avía muerto, luego de varios años de bajar sin rumbo en las tierras desiertas, no se volvió a saber nada de el por miles de años.

Sin embargo, el pronto encontraría algo que le ayudaría a incrementar su poder todavía mas, encontró unas antiguas ruinas, donde se refugió, un antiguo castillo, que según parecía, fue abandonado hace miles de años, demasiado tiempo, el castillo era incluso más antiguo que sus padres, el hogar de una antigua fuerza que hace miles de años, fue el hogar de un ser todavía más terrible que él, y en donde encontró muchos artículos que el ayudarían a ser mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Pasaron los años y finalmente el actual reí también le llegó su hora después de miles de años de gobernar con sabiduría y paz, el rey murió pero sin antes dejar como heredero a su hija quien ya se avía casado y ya tenía un hijo, todo parecía ir bien, pero entre los propios alicornios empezó a sentir un sentimiento y necesidad de querer más de lo que ya tenían, querían más poder, y también querían que las demás rasas de ponis se postraran a sus pies, estos desertores fueron expulsados del reino cuando los actuales reyes se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones siniestras y egoístas, por años varios alicornios fueron expulsados, estos ponis bajaron entre las tierras desiertas por años, muchos inclusos estaban a punto de morir de inanición y deshidratación, pero pronto fueron rescatados por el hermano desterrado, nadie savia quien era, todos pensaban que el hermano desterrado avía muerto hace milenios, lo que paso es que en su destierro el logro perfeccionar sus conocimientos en magia oscura, él ya era infinitamente poderoso a como era hace cientos de años, su apariencia avía cambiado la de un alicornio negro de ojos amarillos y crin amarillo brillante, el gran poder que el tenia era superior al de cualquier otro alicornio de todo el mundo, su poder era supremo, él se encargó de los desterrados y juntos crearon una nueva civilización de ponis, él les enseño parte de sus conocimientos, y las sombras empezaron a consumir a esos alicornios, convirtiéndose en alicornios negros igual que él, pasaron los años y finalmente surgió la raza de alicornios negro de ojos amarillos, una raza de alicornio muy poderosa, aun que eran pocos y mucho menos que la civilización actual de alicornios, estos eran superiores en cuanto a poder, el dominio de las tinieblas les proporciono de varias habilidades, incluso su expectativa de vida era un poco más larga que la de los alicornios normales, siendo capaces de vivir milenios enteros, el desterrado empezó a escribir todos sus conocimientos y descubrimientos de magia avanzada de todas las ramas en una serie de libros, los cuales encanto para que solo los que tuvieran su sangre fueran capases de leerlos. cuando el finalmente murió, dejo detrás de si docenas de libros llenos de conocimientos y encantamientos que el en vida no pudo realizar, hechizos incompletos y descubrimientos que él hizo sobre su mundo, y estos conocimientos los uso su hijo para probar con ayuda de sus seguidores la primera guerra entre alicornios de la historia del mundo de los ponis, se perdieron muchas vidas en este primer ataque, pero ambas razas siguieron existiendo por milenios más, los conocimientos aumentaron, los experimentos de los descendientes del primer alicornio negro fueron cada vez más y más grandes, y si bien siguieron siendo pocos, con el tiempo aprendieron a crear vida, fueron capaces de crear criaturas y grandes ejércitos que les ayudaran con su causa.

Las batallas continuaron por milenios, las razas, no avía paz en su mundo, y la biblioteca de alicornios empezaba a crecer cada vez más y más, siendo entonces cientos de libros, cada uno con conocimientos únicos que no viene en ningún otro lado, los alicornios negros eran superiores en cuanto a conocimiento y poder, y estaban ganando ventaja sobre los demás ponis, la guerra duro cientos de años más, los alicornios fueron capaces de crear con un metal especial ,y muy escaso en el planeta, y también en base a una reliquia, que era incluso más antigua que la raza de alicornios negros, ellos pudieron crear 13 armas mágicas, 13 armas que aria que la extinción de la gran mayoría de los alicornios fuera realidad, las 13 armas brindaban a su portador una armadura que no solo los protegería de los ataques, sino que también los harían 10 veces más poderosos, 13 soldados surgieron, estas armas elegían a su portador, por lo que siempre que alguno de los guerreros moría, todos los alicornios se ponían frente al arma, e intentaba acercarse, si esta no te repelía con una onda de energía era porque te avía elegido, y ahora sería su portador por el resto de su vida, por varios miles de años estas armas fueron las armas más poderosas y lo mejor que los alicornios negros tenían para combatir a los otros ponis, con las armas negras no necesitaban de un ejército para ser más destructivos que un volcán en erupción, ellos eran imparables, los 13 guerreros.

Después de una ardua batalla, los alicornios encontraron la forma de combatir esas armas, ellos después de una ardua batalla lograron capturar a 5 de los 13 guerreros de armaduras negras gracias a que todos los alicornios restantes unieron sus poderes para vencer a los 13 y quitarles las armaduras, sin embargo solo pudieron capturar a 5, El resto de los alicornios escaparon, las armas fueron llevadas a los reyes quienes sellaron las armas en una bóveda, y en cuanto a los cinco alicornios negros capturados, fue creada una prisión para contenerlos, aun sin las armaduras eran seres con grandes poderes, por lo que se creó una prisión especial para contenerlos, fueron llevados al tártaro, en donde los 5 alicornios negros pasarían el resto de su vida bajo tierra entre un laberinto inmenso protegido por minotauros y un inmenso lago de lava rodeando el laberinto.

Los alicornios buenos creyeron a ver ganado quitándoles las armas que los hacían tan poderosos y temibles, pero estaban equivocados, porque aún no avían enfrentado al actual gobernante de los alicornios negros, un ser muy poderoso, era capaz de controlar 4 de los 6 elementos, fuego, agua, electricidad y oscuridad, él era el descendiente más puro del primer alicornio negro, y actualmente el más poderoso dela raza. Él tenía una hija, quien era una de las actuales portadoras de una de las armas, solo que con ella el caso era muy diferente, el arma no la eligió a ella, sino que fue ella la que eligió el arma. cuando llego su turno de que alguna de las armaduras negras la eligieran, para sorpresa de todos, todas las armas querían que ella fuera su portadora, esto solo reflejaba el gran poder y potencial que tenía ella, era muy poderosa, a pesar de solo controlar la tierra, el hielo y la oscuridad, su nivel era casi tan alto como el de su padre, la princesa de la oscuridad se llamaba Kasadi, y esta a su vez también tenía un novio que al igual que ella era un portador de armadura negra, él se llamaba Leyer, ambos se deseaban. Ella era una alicornio negro de crin morada, mientras que él era un alicornio negro de crin gris, los dos eran poderosos, y fueron algunos de los alicornios negros que escaparon cuando les fueron arrebatadas sus armaduras.

Ella después de años de estudio encontró una fuente de poder más poderosa que las armaduras, un arma que consistía en la creación de seis bestias, cuyos poderes sobrepasarían el límite delo imaginable, cada criatura representaría uno de los 6 elementos excluyendo la luz, elemento que actualmente los alicornios negros eran incapaces de controlar, sus cuerpos no dejaban de emitir energía oscura y esto les impedía controlar el elemento de la luz. Las vestías representarían el control máximo de cada elemento, la creación de estas vestías tenía una trampa tras esto, para que las vestías tuvieran el poder suficiente necesitan absorber gran cantidad de oscuridad, kazadi estudio cada detalle de la creación de estas vestías, y supo con exactitud cuáles serían las consecuencias de crearlas y el precio que esto conllevara, pero aun así no le importaba, ahora solo tenía que crear una forma de protegerse a sí misma y a su novio de lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar sobre el mundo, después de años de investigación ella creo 2 collares de oro cada uno con una gema mágica que le costó bastante trabajo crear, pero finalmente lo logro luego de varios intentos fallidos, una vez que tenía los collares, le entrego uno a su novio y el otro lo conservo ella.

cuando ella se sintió preparada le conto a su padre sobre la creación de las 6 criaturas malignas, es entonces que el ritual se empezó a preparar, nadie más que ella tenian una idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, con ecepcion de Kasadi y Leyer.

en una noche de luna nueva, una noche en la que la luna no aparecía en el cielo y las estrellas desaparecieron, una noche de completa oscuridad es cuando las 6 criaturas fueron creadas, el ritual se llevó acabo, todos los alicornios negros existentes fueron convocados, incluido el padre de ella. 6 Alicornios, los 6 guerreros de los 13 soldados de armadura negra restantes, sin contar a kazadi y su novio, los 6 fueron colocados en un pentagrama, cada uno de ellos representaba uno de los elementos, y el de la oscuridad estaba en el centro del símbolo, Kasadi empezó a recitar el ritual, la tierra empezó a temblar, el cielo se llenó de nubes negras, relámpagos empezaban salir descontroladamente de estos, se empezaba asentir un inmenso poder provenir de todas partes, y los 6 alicornios que estaban en el pentagrama empezaban a retorcerse de dolor, sus ojos despedían un brillos rojo que poco apoco se hacía más y más intenso, la tierra empieza temblar más y más , de repente de todas partes las sombras empiezan a salir y cubren a los 6 ponis, un gran brillo rojo domina todo, las tierra se estremece más, los rallos golpean con más fuerza, se crean remolinos por todas partes, la lava empieza a surgir de la tierra, los 6 ponis empiezan a tomar la forma de monstruos enormes, y el poni del centro toma la forma de un inmenso dragón negro, sin duda de los 6 él era el que tenía el nivel más elevado, mientras tanto kazadi seguía recitando el conjuro, una vez que las seis vestías terminan de absorber la oscuridad que está a su alrededor a varios kilómetros a la redonda, comienzan absorber la energía y vitalidad de todos los alicornios negros, todos empiezan a gemir de agonía, sentían como les era extraída toda la vitalidad y energía de sus cuerpos, todos, incluso el padre de Kazadi, todos menos ella y su novio, un poderoso escudo brota de los collares y los protege de la extracción oscura, ella mira como el resto de su gente muere lenta y dolorosamente agonizando por la extracción, y finalmente solo quedaron ella y su novio, siendo ellos los últimos alicornios negros, y cuando las criatura terminaron su transformación se volvieron las más leales marionetas de ella. Avía perdido a toda su familia, pero a cambio tenía 6 criaturas altamente poderosas que nunca la traicionarían, ya que están ligadas con ella, al ser al que las avía creado.

Una nueva guerra empezó, esta vez, todos los alicornios contra esas 6 criaturas, las criaturas eran poderosas, cada una dominaba un elemento a la perfección, los alicornios no podían hacer nada contra ellos, los estaban acecinando de uno por uno, la batalla duro varias semanas, no importaba lo que hicieran lo que los ponis intentaran para detenerlas, esas cosas eran imparables, finalmente la raza de alicornios se fue extinguiendo del mundo poco a poco con el avanzar de las 6 criaturas, como si no fuera suficiente con el inmenso poder, que ellas emanaban de si , las criaturas también eran capaces de crear en bace a sus sombras y un poco de su poder a criaturas elementales de la oscuridad, cada criatura contaba con su propio ejército, y con o sin ejército, las 6 vestías eran altamente poderosas, ninguno de los alicornios, ni el más fuerte de ellos era rival para las bestias, con o sin ejército, ningún ser era capaz de soportar siquiera una lucha corta contra alguna de las 6. es entonces cuando los dos últimos alicornios de la raza combinando sus poderes crearon el corazón de cristal, el poder de la energía pura de este artefacto era tan puro que ahuyento a las 6 vestías, que no podían acercarse a él, y finalmente hicieron que las sombras retrocedieran, con el corazón de cristal se creó una nueva raza de ponis, los cuales con su alegría y buenos sentimientos le daban el poder necesario para seguir latente, las criaturas retrocedieron, pero esto no le dio fin a la guerra, solo la pauso, el daño que las 6 criaturas avían provocado ya estaba hecho, y el corazón de cristal no era lo suficiente mente poderoso como para arreglar todo el daño que causaron, el mundo quedo dividido en dos, una parte era el reino de los ponis, y el resto era una tierra llena de sombras, y así se quedó por varios años más.


	2. Chapter 2

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 2, un mundo nuevo.

Pasan varios años desde que la guerra fue pausada gracias al poder del corazón de cristal. Los ponis han vivido en una aparente calma, el mundo está dividido en dos, pero poco a poco se han olvidado de la guerra, sin embargo, los actuales reyes, Galaxia y orión, están atentos a cualquier ataque de ellos, nunca supieron de donde vinieron esas vestías, no saben cómo o cuando fueron creadas, solo saben que cada una de ellas son lo suficientemente poderosas como para matarlos a todos, de no ser por el poder del corazón de cristal esas cosas los abrían matado a todos en poco tiempo, ellos han intentado encontrar la forma de vencerlas o por lómenos aprisionarlas en algún sitio, pero no logran encontrar nada que les sea de ayuda para acabar con el mal que los asecha.

Pasan los años y finalmente ellos tienen su primer hija, un rayo de esperanza y alegría surgió en sus corazones, la princesa fue llamada Celestia, el reino de los ponis se estaba recobrando de la miseria que los dejo el último ataque de las criaturas, sin embargo, del otro lado, las sombras se fortalecen cada vez más, la actual gobernante del mundo de sombras, Kasadi, ella estaba creando junto a su esposo Leyer, una nueva raza de seres para poder dar otro ataque a los ponis, ellos descubrieron que el corazón de cristal emite una poderosa onda de energía de magia blanca, la cual actúa como acido para las 6 vestías de la destrucción quienes son criaturas formadas por la más oscura y poderosa oscuridad del mundo. Ellos solo tienen que crear criaturas que sean un poco menos malignas, criaturas que no sean del todo malignas, pero que aun así sean capases de controlar ellos mismos, y que les sean leales, sin embargo esto es más difícil de lo que parece, ellos, sobretodo Kasadi tiene una gran facilidad en la habilidad para poder crear vida, sin embargo estas criaturas son demasiado malignas ya que nacen con parte de su esencia más oscura, ella tiene que encontrar la manera de deshacerse del corazón de cristal, o por lómenos quitarlo de su lugar, robarlo, pero esto es muy difícil para ellos, a pesar de que ellos a diferencia de las 6 vestías que no pueden ni acercarse a los terrenos de los ponis, ellos dos si pueden entrar, si bien no pueden acercarse al imperio de cristal si pueden entrar al resto de las ciudades de los ponis, pero eso los pondría en desventaja, ya que en donde ellos obtiene más poder es en su territorio, en los terrenos de los ponis sus poderes se reducen bastante, en verdad el corazón de cristal fue un problema mucho más grande de él que creían en un principio, por el momento no pueden hacer mucho para poder avanzar, tiene que revisar cuidadosamente su siguiente jugada, no pueden enviar un ejército de criaturas a combatir, aún está el corazón de cristal y los dos reyes, los cuales en su terreno están al mismo nivel que ellos.

Ellos no tenían más opción que quedarse en su castillo e investigar alguna forma de deshacerse de los reyes y el corazón de cristal, ambas familias buscaban la forma de destruirse los unos a los otros. Luego de años de experimentación, Leyer fue capaz de crear a una nueva raza de criaturas, los primeros dragones, serpientes inmensas con alas y estaban basadas en el elemento del fuego, por lo que eran criaturas que resistían las altas temperaturas volcánicas, gozaban con una piel mucho más dura y resistente que la de las mayoría de las criaturas, alas enormes que con el batir de estas podían provocar fuertes ventiscas, dientes enormes y afilados como espadas, y la habilidad de escupir de sus bocas grandes y destructivas bocanadas de fuego. Las criaturas eran formidables, pero pese a ser grandes armas de destrucción, estas nacieron con un gran defecto, eran criaturas muy perezosas y sentían una avaricia incontenible por los grandes tesoros, los alicornios se avergonzaron de sus creaciones, por lo que solo las colocaron en varios puntos de sus tierras para que sirvieran como perros guardianes, ya que los dragones eran muy territoriales y si algún intruso intentaba pasar por sus tierras serian eliminados por los dragones. Aun así siguieron experimentando, buscando crear una criatura que tengan las virtudes pero ninguna de las debilidades y defectos de los grandes dragones de fuego. Ellos lo intentaron, pero no podían crear criaturas que no fuérance tan malignas, siendo solo los dragones de fuego las criaturas menos malignas que ellos crearon.

Finalmente, después de unos meces, la pareja de alicornios negros también fueron bendecidos con su primer hijo, al cual llamaron Girion (se pronuncia Yirion) un alicornio negro de crin azul, cuando este nació, Kasadi inmediatamente supo cuáles serían los elementos que su hijo sería capaz de controlar, los cuales, eran la electricidad y primordialmente el elemento que mejor sería capaz de controlar seria el hielo, por un tiempo, la pareja de alicornios se olvidaron de la guerra, estaban más que felices con su primer hijo, ellos dedicaron los primeros años en criar y estar con su pequeño, una chispa de luz surgió en sus corazones, el joven Girion creció los primeros años de su vida junto a sus padres, muy feliz y contento, pronto a la edad de 8 años obtuvo su marca, un dragón azul en su costado, la obtuvo cuando el joven Girion intento emular las creaciones de su madre y su padre, le tomo varias semanas de estudio en magia avanzada, pero finalmente luego de varios intentos, el logro crear su primer dragón de hielo, al cual llamo, Eru. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él, la habilidad de crear vida significaba que era un alicornio de alto nivel, y que pronto con los estudios adecuados se volvería en uno muy poderoso. Después de observar más detenidamente a el primer dragón que creo su hijo, ellos se dieron cuenta que era justo lo que estaban buscando, una raza de criatura de alto nivel que siguiera sus órdenes, los dragones de hielo que creaba su hijo eran criaturas muy fuertes y no eran del todo malignas dado a la inocencia actual de su pequeño, ellos intentaron recrear su creación, pero no pudieron, los dragones de hielo eran cosa de él y nada más, pudieron crear su propia versión de dragones de hielo, pero estos eran similares a los de fuego, eran criaturas muy perezosas y despedían de sus cuerpos bastante oscuridad que les impedirían poder cruzar el escudo del imperio de cristal. No había duda que el ejército que tanto anhelaban solo podía ser creado por su hijo y nada más, y pese a los deseos que ellos tenían por obligarlo a crear para ellos un ejército, ellos desistieron a ese pensamiento que por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pasar por sus cabezas, y con el pasar de los años esa voz en sus cabeza se hacía más fuerte, ellos no lo sabían, pero el crear a las 6 criaturas ellos desencadenaron un mal que poco a poco con el pasar de los años los ira consumiendo, haciendo que pierdan lentamente la poca bondad que avía en sus corazones. Girion no se percataba de esto hasta que creció más, ya en su adolescencia noto que sus padres estaban más enfocados en terminar con un conflicto del cual el sabia poco o nada de este, sin embargo, ellos aún lo amaban, por lo que pese a los deseos de obligarlo a crear un ejército de dragones para ellos, ellos seguían desistiendo e intentaron distraerse buscando otras opciones, Girion se empezó a sentir solo, por lo que él seguía creando dragones de hielo por su propia cuenta, pero no para pelear, si no para que le hicieran compañía en su soledad, el creo cerca de una docena, y a cada uno él le ponía un nombre, siendo estos sus únicos amigos y compañeros por años.

En el otro lado del mundo, los reyes ahora tenían 2 hijas, hace algunos años ellos tuvieron su segunda hija a la cual llamaron luna, las dos princesas estaban muy restringidas en cuando a lo que podían hacer y no, ellas vivieron en un mundo lleno de reglas y restricciones, sin embargo, eran amadas por todos y todas, y eso les hacían olvidar el mundo de reglas en el que Vivian, ninguna de las dos princesas sabían lo que avía más allá de los terrenos de sus padres, y aunque sentían curiosidad por saber que avía halla, también sentían algo de miedo al escuchar varias historias de que en esas tierras habitan puros monstruos horrendos.

Esta curiosidad hacia el otro mundo también la sentía Girion, el solía mirar desde su ventana la luz que despedía el día, el al vivir en un mundo lleno de oscuridad, la única luz que veía era la del fuego y la de la electricidad, energías que podían lastimarlo al contacto, sobre todo la del fuego, pero el sentía algo diferente al observar la luz del sol a lo lejos, si bien estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, la luz del sol se podía ver desde tan lejos por tratarse de que el mundo en el que él vive es un mundo lleno de tinieblas y oscuridad eterna. El sentía tentación por ir allá y ver ese mundo desconocido para él, ver como es, lo que hay halla.

Un día el decidió ir por su cuenta halla, le tomo algunas horas, pero llego al límite de sus tierras, una zona donde la luz y la oscuridad chocaban quedando una clara franja que divide ambas tierras. El al principio sintió miedo, para él la luz era solo algo que lastimaba, el saco un casco a la luz y sintió algo cálido, igual que un abraso, el decidió salir y entra a la luz, de pronto se sintió algo débil, sus poderes se redujeron considerablemente, él se sentía un poco cansado, pero no le importaba, nunca antes avía sido capaz de ver el sol directamente, lo miro fijamente por unos minutos hasta que le empezaron a arder los ojos, y decidió bajar la vista, el miro las flores y los árboles que crecían por aquí, nunca antes avía visto tanta belleza, en su mundo solo avía arboles viejos y las únicas plantas bonitas eran escasas y en su mayoría eran venenosas, el leyó algunos libros sobre plantas comestibles y plantas venenosas por lo que ahora el podía saber identificar las señales para identificar de las plantas venenosas con solo mirarlas detenidamente, y aunque su sistema tiene cierta resistencia a algunos venenos, aun así pueden llegar a provocarle un malestar si las consume o toca. El antes de ponerse a olfatear las flores el primero las observo detenidamente y en base a sus conocimientos se puso a analizar si era venenosa o no, ya que son pocas las flores que crecen por sus tierras y una en específico, la más hermosa y rara de todas, produce entre sus hojas y savia un veneno muy letal, tan letal que si lo consumiera ni su sistema inmune súper desarrollado podrían resistirlo y moriría,

Girion se pone a olerla una vez que ha comprobado que esta no es venenosa, su aroma lo cautiva y lo pone a flotar por unos momentos. De repente el escucha algo y decide esconderse, era un grupo de guardias reales que estaban vigilando el perímetro, él se esconde detrás de un árbol y los mira detenidamente.

Pero que tonto fui, me avía olvidado que mis padres tiene un conflicto con estos ponis, pensaba Girion mientras observaba a los guardias. El espera a que los guardias se retiren para poder pasar y cruzar la frontera, el tenía que regresar a casa, avía estado fuera mucho tiempo y si sus padres mandaban a alguien por el o incluso si ellos mismos vana buscarlo y se enteran que estuvo fuera del perímetro de sus tierras estaría en graves problemas. Girion vuelve a su castillo, estuvo fuera varias horas, pero llegó con la excusa de que estaba comprobando sus conocimientos sobre plantas, entre algunas de las cuevas y como prueba de ello antes de llegar a casa paso por una zona volcánica donde crecían unos frutos rojos llamados dragones, uno de los pocos frutos comestibles que podían crecer por sus tierras, y se los ofreció a sus padres.

Pasaron algunas semanas antes de que Girion intentara salir de sus terrenos otra vez, pero esta vez antes de intentarlo de nuevo se encargó de aprender un hechizo de trasformación, para en caso de que se encuentre con algún poni en el camino no ser notado. El uso este hechizo para poder adentrarse más en los terrenos prohibidos y explorar más ese mundo que era nuevo para él. Él se sentía algo extraño al merodear por las calles de las ciudades, veía a docenas de ponis merodeando por las calles, todos contentos y felices, el no comprendía porque aquí si avía gran cantidad de ponis y animales silvestres cuando en su mundo solo había criaturas horribles y altamente agresivas, eso le aprecia extraño, pero interesante, no avía duda de que el mundo de donde el viene, era exactamente lo opuesto a este, y eso le fascinaba todavía más de este mundo.

Un día él llegó, pero para sorpresa de él, el sol estaba descendiendo y ocultándose, las sombras cubren el reino, pero aún más sorprendente, en el lugar del sol aparece un nuevo astro, del cual no avía visto antes, la noche avía llegado, para el esto era muy raro, estaba oscuro, pero sin embargo, no estaba totalmente oscuro, no se sentía igual que en su reino, era muy diferente, el miro la luna y las estrellas, y en su pensamiento venia que esto sin duda era mucho más hermoso que las flores. Ahora que estaba oscuro él ya podía usar más de sus poderes, por lo que esta vez él se deslizo por las sombras a gran rapidez, deteniéndose únicamente cuando avía algo que llamaba su atención, algo nuevo o interesante para él. La oscuridad de la noche le permitía moverse con mayor velocidad y seguridad, rondar por estas nuevas tierras para él, hasta que repentinamente algo llama su atención, el merodeaba por los callejones de un inmenso castillo cuando la vio, una yegua azul de casi la misma edad que él, quizás un año o dos menor, pero aun así, la yegua era muy atrayente para él, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quién es esa linda yegua? ¿Porque me siento tan extraño con solo mirarla? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla?- pensaba Girion mientras veía a la yegua que merodeaba por uno de los balcones del castillo y contemplaba las estrellas.

-En definitiva, ella es mucho más hermosa que las estrellas y las flores juntas, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- pensaba Girion mientras veía desde las sombras a la linda yegua.

-¿Porque mis padres tendrán tantos problemas con este reino? no veo nada malo en él, de echo al contrario, todo lo que he visto me gusta bastante, sobretodo ella(,) ¿cómo se llamara? tengo que hablar con ella ¡no! no puedo, que le diría… además, ya se me hace tarde, si no vuelvo pronto estaré en cerios problemas con mis padres- pensaba Girion mientras seguía viendo a la yegua caminar.

-¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla?... es como si me tuviera hipnotizado- pensaba Girion.

De repente él se exalta un poco al escuchar una voz, era la reina galaxia.

-Bien luna, ve a descansar, que ya casi es el turno de tu hermana Celestia- dice galaxia.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Será su madre?- pensaba Girion.

-Bien Celestia, vamos, no seas perezosa, que es tu turno de levantar el sol- dice galaxia.

-Si mama, ya voy- dice Celestia bostezando.

-¡¿Que dijo?! ¡que va a levantar el sol! ¡hay no tengo que volver antes de que lo haga!- piensa Girion mientras sale a toda velocidad deslizándose entre las sombras que aún lo ocultaban, él va lo más rápido que puede, ya que cuando salga el sol las sombras dejaran de ocultarlo y saldrá de su escondite, el corre, pero finalmente el sol aparece y el sale de las sombras y se estrella contra un muro, el inmediatamente se levanta algo adolorido y activa sobre de si un hechizo de transformación para ocultar sus alas y cambiar de color de piel y se dirige de vuelta a la frontera caminando.

-Si me hubiera venido desde antes, no habría tardado tanto en llegar- piensa Girion mientras cruza la frontera. Una vez dentro él viaja a toda velocidad hasta su castillo de vuelta, él llega después de un par de horas, pero aun así es castigado por sus padres, esa noche él estuvo fuera más tiempo que nunca, y lo castigaron obligándolo a no dejar otra vez el castillo por un largo tiempo, esto fue mucho más duro para el de lo que sus padres creen ya que él lo que más anhelaba era volver a ver a la yegua de la cual no estaba muy seguro de cuál era su nombre. Él no podía sacarse la imagen de esa yegua de su cabeza, no importaba cuanto intentase distraerse de ello, no lo lograba por más que lo intentara, incluso esto se ve más reflejado en los dragones que empezó crear más recientemente, los dragones que el antes hacía eran azules oscuros casi negros, pero los dragones que creo posteriormente en el tiempo que estuvo castigado, su tono de piel era más similar a la de la yegua que el avía visto hacia varios meces, e incluso algunos de sus rasgos eran más delicados y parecidos a los de ella, el no poder volverla a ver era algo que lo volvía loco, él lo que más deseaba en el mundo era volver a verla, por lo menos una vez más y poder hablarle aunque sea un poco.

-Creo que esa alicornio la llamo luna, o algo así, espero haber escuchado bien su nombre- pensaba Girion mientras miraba atravesó de su ventana el resplandor de los rallos del sol a lo lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 3, la oportunidad de Girion.

Girion no podía dejar de pensar en la yegua, él quería saber más de ella, estaba muy impaciente, nunca antes le avía pesado tanto el estar castigado, el solo esperaba que su castigo terminara pronto para poder ir de nuevo a ver a esa linda yegua que domina sus pensamientos. Lo que el más anhelaba en el mundo es ir allá al otro lado y poder verla una vez más.

Luego de varios meces de castigo los padres de Girion, Kasady y Leyer descubrieron algo inquietante, después de meces de estudio de varios libros de la biblioteca descubrieron una forma de terminar la guerra, pero por desgracia no era al favor de ellos, si no de la otra pareja, resulta que si se combina el poder de las 13 armaduras negras se creara un portal que succionara a todo aquello que sea altamente poderoso, y ser atrapado por siempre en un limbo, por desgracia para ellos, las 13 armaduras las tiene el enemigo, y si ellos descubren esto, ellos y las 6 vestías podrían quedar atrapados por siempre, eso solo significaba una cosa, tenían que recuperar las armaduras antes de que ellos descubran el poder que estas encierran. Ellos no podían empezar un ataque de la nada, ellos necesitaban recuperar las armaduras pero estaba el problema de que no sabían dónde estaban, en donde ellos las tenían, era solo cuestión de tiempo, el tener esas armaduras por demasiado tiempo, ellos ya debieron haber descubierto algunas cosas de ellas, y si descubrían eso, ellos perderían en definitiva. Empezaron a idear un plan para poder recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo, pero no podían llamar demasiado la atención, y tampoco podían ser muy obvios, si fallaban el intento, los alicornios podían interesarse más en investigar sobre las armaduras y acelerarían su fin. Es entonces que a ellos se les vino una idea, enviar a alguien al que le tomen confianza, alguien que pueda mezclarse con ellos, alguien al que puedan ellos guiarlo a donde sea que tengan las armaduras, pero la pregunta radicaba en quien.

-No hay duda, tenemos que enviar a alguien allá, para que pueda investigar donde tiene nuestras armaduras- dice Leyer.

-Si… pero ¿quién?, ellos inmediatamente detectarían la oscuridad, si enviamos a una de nuestras criaturas- dice Kasady.

-No lo sé cariño, pero tiene que ser pronto, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar esas armaduras con ellos ¡las armaduras están hechas de la magia más poderosa y pura! ¡No es ni magia oscura ni magia blanca, es magia pura y concisa, sin ninguna mancha de ambos! ¡Por lo que pueden ser usadas por cualquiera que ellas consideren dignas de su poder! por lo que cuando descubran el potencial que tiene no les será muy difícil obtener a otros 13 soldados para que puedan usar su poder máximo, dice Leyer.

-Sí, lo sé… pero no hay forma de enviar a alguien sin que ellos sospechen de él- dice kasady.

-Quizás si secuestramos a sus hijas, ellos mismos quizás nos entreguen las armaduras- dice Leyer.

-No es mala idea cariño, pero no, no creo que funcione con las armaduras, ellos inmediatamente sospecharían para que las queremos y se podrían a investigar más sobre ellas, todo nos saldrá al revés, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos con eso, no podemos dejarles en claro que no queremos que usen el poder de las armaduras- dice Kasady.

-En eso tienes razón, pero… ¡tenemos que recuperarlas ya!-dice Leyer.

-Lo sé, pero solo nos queda la opción de enviar a alguien para que investigue donde las tiene, una vez que sepamos donde las tiene, yo misma podría ir por ellas y robarlas sin que nadie se percate- dice Kasady.

-¿Pero quién? ¿Quién podría ir allá sin que ellos puedan sospechar de él? dice Leyer.

-Disculpen, yo podría ir allá, a los territorio delos ponis- dice Girion que aparece de entre las sombras, él estaba oculto escuchando toda la conversación de sus padres, y al oír que ellos buscaban a alguien que fuese al reino de los ponis el sintió que esta era su oportunidad.

-¡Hijo, vuelve a tu habitación!-dice Kasady.

-Pero a mí no me notaran si uso un hechizo de transformación- dice Girion.

-No lo creo hijo, vete, esto no es asunto tuyo, estamos ablando de algo serio- dice Leyer.

-¡Enserio! ¡Yo puedo ayudarlos! ¡Solo denme la oportunidad!, ellos no me notaran- dice Girion.

-¿Y como sabes que no te notaran?- dice Leyer.

-Bueno… pues es que yo… jeje- dice Girion y se encojé en hombros.

-¡Tú, acaso has ido allá! ¡Cuando te hemos dicho que no fueras! ¡Tú! es por eso que antes de que te castigáramos acostumbrabas llegar tarde, dice Kasady algo enojada.

-Bueno, pues sí… he ido un par de veces, ¡pero no me notaron!- dice Girion.

-¡¿Por qué quieres ir allá?!- pregunta Kasady y él no le supo responder. Leyer se acerca a su hijo y lo empieza a analizar, lo mira detenidamente y analiza su poder.

-Siento que tú eres muy poderoso hijo mío, pero también siento que tu nivel de oscuridad es muy bajo, más de lo normal, si el padre de tu madre estuviera vivo, ya te hubieran acecinado, el consideraba que el tener un nivel bajo de oscuridad era debilidad y un gran defecto en un alicornio negro, él te abría acecinado sin dudarlo cuando solo eras un bebé, mato a docenas de bebés que nacían con un nivel de oscuridad muy bajo, decía que la raza se estaba degradando y debilitando y los seguiría haciendo si dejábamos que esto siguiera así, tu nunca has podido dominar a la perfección tus poderes de alicornio negro pese al gran poder que tienes, y eso es porque tu ser, no es del todo oscuro- dice Leyer seriamente.

-¡Si, padre! lo siento- dice Girion con sumisión.

-Pero... En este caso, parece ser que ese supuesto defecto que era para tu abuelo, parece ser una virtud muy provechosa esta vez- dice Leyer con malicia.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- dice Girion.

-Creo que si podemos mandarlo, el podrá pasar desapercibido entre los reyes- dice Leyer.

-¡No! ¡No, si lo mandas y lo descubren lo mataran!- dice Kasady.

-Solo lo tenemos a él, no podemos enviar a sus dragones, a pesar de no ser criaturas oscuras ellos sin duda nunca confiarían en ellos- dice Leyer.

-¡No! ¡NO MANDARAS A MI HIJO A QUE LO MATEN!- dice Kasady y abrasa a su hijo.

-No me descubrirán madre- dice Girion mientras se quita los brazos de su madre en encima.

-Pero… aun si no, eso significa que estarás fuera mucho tiempo, no podrás volver por varios días, estarás lejos de nosotros- dice Kasady.

-Si no lo enviamos será el fin de nosotros tres- dice Leyer.

-¡No! ¡él es mi hijo!- dice Kasady. Era más que obvio que la oscuridad de las 6 criaturas ya avían corrompido casi por completo a Leyer después de años de estar a su lado, sin embargo Kasady aún tenía algo de luz en su corazón y era su instinto maternal en ella lo que predominaba más que su oscuridad, sin embargo, pronto lo que le está pasando a Leyer también le pasara a ella.

-Déjalo ir, él quiere ir, que valla- dice Leyer.

-¡No! ¡no quiero perderte a ti también!- dice Kasady casi con ganas de llorar.

-Madre… estaré bien- dice Girion.

-¡Por favor, quédate con migo y tu hermanito!- dice Kasady.

-¡Que dijiste!- dice Girion.

-Estoy embarazada, y en unos meces más, tendrás un hermanito- dice Kasady, ella no tenía planeado decirles la noticia hasta mucho después, pero dado a la situación ella decidió decirles para ver si así persuadia a su hijo de quedarce con ellos.

-Madre… yo, yo no sé qué decir- dice Girion.

-Hijo, si decides no ir está bien, solo recuerda que aun estas castigado y lo seguirás estando por un largo tiempo- dice Leyer.

-No le agás caso, te quedaras aquí a cuidar de tu hermanito cuando nazca- dice Kasady.

-Si madre prometo quedarme para cuidar a mi hermanito- la madre de Girion le sonríe- pero como acabaste de decir, aún faltan varios meces para que nazca- dice Girion.

-¡Que! ¡No espera!- dice Kasady.

-Mientras tanto iré haya, y buscare esas cosas- dice Girion muy decidido.

-Son armas negras, que nos e te olvide, no necesitas que te las describamos demasiado, son 13 y cuando las encuentres lo sabrás cuando las veas. Solo recuerda no intentes robarlas, mejor ven con nosotros y deja que tu madre lea en tu mente la ubicación de las armas para que ella misma pueda ir por ellas- dice Leyer.

-¡¿Estás seguro que quieres ir allá hijo?! ¡es muy peligroso!- dice Kasady.

-No me descubrirán siempre y cuando tenga activado sobre mí un hechizo de transformación- dice Girion con seguridad.

-Bien- dice con sumisión- en ese caso, yo misma lanzare un hechizo sobre ti para ocultar tus alas y cambiarte de color de piel y ojos,así este durada aun si estás muy agotado, el hechizo nunca se desactivará en ti, dice Kasady y hace brillar su cuerno.

-Espera cariño, no le quites las alas, déjaselas-, dice Leyer.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si se las dejamos ellos sabrán que es un alicornio, le será más difícil poder acercarse a los reyes sin sospecha alguna!- dice Kasady.

-No al contrario, le será más fácil- dice Leyer y una sonrisa macabra se marca en su cara.

-No te comprendo, no tiene sentido, los alicornios dejaron de existir por nuestra causa, no tiene sentido que de la nada llegue un alicornio cuando se supone que ya están casi extintos- dice Kasady.

-Solo cámbiale únicamente el color de piel y ojos- dice Leyer.

-Pero, no entiendo- dice Kasady.

-Solo hazlo- dice Leyer.

-Bien- dice Kasady y cambia el color de piel de su hijo con un hechizo muy poderoso que solo podría ser retirado por ella, de ser negro como la oscuridad paso a ser rojo y sus ojos de ser amarillos pasaron a ser verdes. Girion mira sorprendió el excelente trabajo de cambio que le hizo su madre.

-Bien, ya no parece que eres mi hijo- dice Leyer.

-Bien… ¿entonces ahora qué?-dice Girion.

-Yo te acompañare a la frontera- dice Leyer.

-Yo también- dice Kasady.

-¡No!... ejem… tú te quedas aquí- dice Leyer.

-¡Qué! ¡pero quiero despedir a mi hijo!- dice Kasady.

-No, si quieres hacerlo hazlo ya- dice Leyer.

-Qué, pero, no, no entiendo, por qué no puedo- dice Kasady.

-No podemos dejar que nos vean cerca de la frontera, además yo solo le diré un par de cosas antes de dejarlo, y tiene que ser privadas- de padre a hijo, dice Leyer.

-Pero, yo quiero acompañarlos- dice Kasady.

-No, be a la cama y descansa, recuerda que estas embarazada-dice Leyer.

-Solo tengo un par de meces, puedo acompañarlos sin problemas- dice Kasady algo molesta.

-Mejor vete, enserio, lo que le tengo que decir tiene que ser privado- dice Leyer.

-¡Bien, me quedare! pero por lo menos déjame entregarle mi collar- dice Kasady mientras se quita el collar.

-Tiene una jema roza, mejor le entrego el mío, además combinara mejor con su crin y su marca- dice Leyer.

-¿Y por qué no se lo entregas?- dice Kasady.

-Se lo daré cuando ya estemos en la frontera- dice Leyer.

Después de una larga despedida de Kasady, Leyer acompaña a su hijo a la frontera de sus tierras, les toma un par de horas, pero finalmente llegan, y cuando estaban solo poco menos de medio kilómetro ellos paran.

-Bien hijo, hasta aquí- dice Leyer mientras se quita el collar, pero no se lo entrega solo lo sostiene en su casco -Hijo estas seguro que quieres ir halla, estas seguro, es tu decisión, y si decides cruzar al frontera solo para saber dónde están las antiguas armas de nuestro pueblo, tendrás que atenerte a todas las consecuencias-.

-¡Si padre estoy seguro!- dice Girion.

-Es por una chica verdad- dice Leyer.

-Em… yo… yo… em…- dice Girion, esta perplejo y nervioso, su padre había deducido sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡Lo savia! jejeje nunca antes te avía visto con tanta urgencia de ir a algún lado, solo podía ser eso- dice Leyer.

-Bien padre… eso es lo que tu querías decirme asolas o que es lo que me querías decir- dice Girion.

-Cuando estés halla, les dirás que, tú fuiste hijo de una de nuestras prisioneras, que fuiste nuestro esclavo por años, pero después de tanto sufrimiento, tu lograste salir de nuestros terrenos, también dirás que tu intentaste escapar junto a otro grupo de alicornios esclavos, pero, que ellos no lo lograron, diles que todos murieron, así no se les ocurrirá venir y hacer una estúpida misión de rescate- dice Leyer.

-Si padre, pero… no sé si me crean, solo mírame, no parezco que he vivido en esclavitud toda mi vida- dice Girion.

-Eso es cierto verdad… pero aun así no olvides lo que te dije, solo así te podrás integrar con ellos- dice Leyer.

-Pero… no creo que funcione- dice Girion.

-Claro que te creerán- dice Leyer con malicia y detrás de Girion aparece un gran dragón de fuego , esta le da un fuerte zarpazo a Girion y se estrella contra una montaña.

-Lo siento hijo, pero para qué crean tu historia, se tiene que ver que te dieron una fuerte paliza- dice Leyer, y la vestía toma a Girion y lo arroja contra otra montaña, y luego dispara una fuerte bocanada de fuego contra él, Girion grita de dolor.

-No te preocupes por tu apariencia, pronto sanaras, quizás en un par de semanas, quizás un par de meces a lo mucho, además las chicas se compadecen bastante de los heridos y enfermos, si tienes suerte quizás ella misma sea tu enfermera- dice Leyer, y la bestia lo toma por la pata y lo sacude como un muñeco de trapo.

-Hijo, estaremos en contacto- dice Leyer y la criatura rasga el pecho de su hijo con ferocidad.

-¡Tú! con más Calma, si lo matas ¡Kasady nos matara ambos!- dice Leyer refiriéndose a la vestía. Esta lo toma y lo arroja contra otra montaña, la agonía que Girion sentía era grande, nunca antes avía sentido tanto dolor, de hecho, nunca antes avía recibido nada parecido, esto era una horrible y nueva experiencia para él .

-Te duele verdad, el amor duele, además te di al opción de no ir, pero tu querías ir, ahora como te dije tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias- dice Leyer, y la vestía arroja con fuerza a Girion hasta Leyer y este cae a un par de metros de él.

-Hijo, me duele más a mi verte en ese estado- dice Leyer.

Girion estaba agonizante, casi muerto y empieza a cerrar los ojos y queda inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 4. Recuerdos falsos.

Girion se encontraba en un limbo, básico, sin nada a su alrededor, donde se encontraba, no lo savia, él estaba muy confundido, lo último que recuerda es fuego, y las risas de su padre.

-Hijo ¿cómo sigues? -dice Leyer, el padre de Girion.

-¡Padre! Por… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?! ¿Por qué? -dice Girion muy asustado y enojado.

-Tranquilo, ya pasara, además, pronto me lo agradecerás -dice Leyer.

-¿Qué… por qué?-dice Girion muy confundido.

-Jeje, luego hablaremos de eso hijo, hay cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar, así que escúchame -dice Leyer.

-¿Qué? -dice Girion muy confundido.

De repente Leyer aparece frente a él y lo toma por el cuello, y -dice, mira, recuerda estas palabras y que nunca se te olviden, esto no es un juego, si te descubren, ellos te ejecutaran, y eso, eso no es bueno verdad. Si te pasara algo, eso desencadenaría la ira de tu madre, recuerda tu papel, recuerda lo que les dirás y nunca cambies tu versión, mantente firme, no me gustaría perder a mi primogénito, -dice Leyer y suelta a Girion.

Girion toce y dice con una voz aspada- ¡¿qué, que fue eso?!

-Nada, es solo para que no te distraigas. Mira hijo, no me importa si esto lo haces por estar cerca de una chica, pero recuerda quien eres, eres su enemigo, y si ellos se dan cuenta de lo que eres, te mataran, así de fácil -dice Leyer.

-¡No! padre, no me descubrirán, -dice Girion.

-Enserio, -dice Leyer un tanto incrédulo y hace brillar su cuerno y dispara contra Girion. Girion al principio no siente nada, pero de repente siente un fuerte dolor que le corroe en la cabeza, cientos de imágenes de ponis siendo torturados, terror y horrores, tantas imágenes de yeguas siendo torturadas, muerte y dolor pasan por su cabeza.

-¡Que, que, que me hiciste!-dice Girion mientras ponía sus cascos contra su cabeza.

-Tranquilo hijo, esas imágenes que ves, no son reales -dice Leyer.

-¡¿Qué… que son?! ¿Por qué? -dice Girion muy perturbado por las visiones.

-Son falsos recuerdos- responde Leyer.

-Falsos que -dice Girion muy confundido.

-Son recuerdos falsos, hijo tuviste una vida muy feliz y pacifica con nosotros, como podrás interpretar el papel de un antiguo esclavo que vivió toda su vida con nosotros a nuestro merced si no sabes como se siente en verdad, -dice Leyer.

-¿Que, por qué? ¡HAAA! ¡NO LO SOPORTO! -dice Girion , no aguantaba ver tanto sufrimiento y dolor en su cabeza, esas experiencia, aunque falsas, para el son muy reales.

-Hijo, pronto despertaras, esos falsos recuerdos te servirán de guía para tu charada, pero solo hazme un favor -dice Leyer.

-¡¿Que padre?!-dice Girion un poco exaltado, las imágenes no dejaban de aparecer en su cabeza.

-No sobreactúes, y no olvides buscar las armaduras en capa oportunidad que tengas -dice Leyer y desaparece entre las sombras dejando a Girion solo en la oscuridad. Girion no lo resiste más y se tira al suelo, no soportaba ver más, era demasiado para él.

Pasaron 3 semanas y es entonces que Girion por fin despierta, gracias a las medicinas de la pareja de alicornios, es sé a recuperado de la mayoría de sus heridas en muy poco tiempo tomando en cuenta lo grave que estaba, él no tenía ni idea de la gran paliza que le avían dado, muchos de sus huesos se quemaron y su tenia graves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo. Él no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, el lugar era muy diferente a cualquier sitio que él conocía, el al principio se alteró un poco pero luego de recordar las palabras de su padre se calmó e inmediatamente asumió donde se podía encontrar. Él se encontraba en la enfermería en una cama de hospital, pero en verdad el nunca avía estado en un sitio tan reluciente en toda su vida, el mira detenidamente a su alrededor, observa el techo y empieza a respirar profundamente.

De repente las imagen de yeguas siendo mutiladas o devoradas por criaturas de sus padres aparecen de subido en su mente, Girion no lo resiste más y se tapa pon las cobijas y se pone en posición fetal, peor luego de unos minutos los recuerdos desaparecen, Girion se calma un poco.

-Creo… creo que ya puedo controlarlo- piensa Girion un poco aliviado.

De repente empieza a sentir dolor en su cuerpo, eran las muchas heridas de su cuerpo que aún no sanaban del todo, Girion mira su cuerpo lastimado, mirando los vendajes.

-En verdad que eso me dolió bastante, espero no tener que pasar por algo así nunca más- pensaba Girion mientras intentaba levantarse un poco y sintió un leve dolor en todo su cuerpo. El mira su cuerpo y nota todas las vendas que lo cubre, el siente algo de picazón en intenta quitarse las vendas jalándolas con los dientes, pero al hacerlo siente una ardor al exponer una de sus heridas que aún no se curaban por completo.

Una de las enfermeras le dice que no haga eso y que espero que ira por los reyes y sale de la habitación, unos momentos después entran los reyes.

-Como sigues- pregunta la reina Galaxia.

-Bueno, aun siento algo de ardor en mi cuerpo… pero me siento bastante bien -dice Girion algo nervioso y baja la vista, no quería verlos a los ojos, el estaba nervioso, savia que si lo descubrían ellos eran capaces de ejecutarlo hoy mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque bajas la mirada?, -dice el rey Orión con un tono algo severo.

-Yo, em… yo -dice Girion nervioso. De pronto los recuerdos de mutilaciones aparecen de nuevo en la mente de Girion, Girion se queda inmóvil y una lagrima gira por su mejilla.

-No le hables así cariño, es obvio que no la ha pasado bien los últimos años, -dice Galaxia con un tono muy compasivo, la expresión en la cara de Girion habían hecho que el sintiera bastante lastima por el alicornio rojo.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que tenemos que hablar con él, esto no lo podemos dejar pasar o tomarlo a la ligera, -dice Orión en voz baja para que girón no lo escuchara.

-¡Sí!, pero, se más comprensivo, quien sabe lo que tuvo que sufrir el pobre, -dice Galaxia.

Girion solo se limitaba a mirarlos mientras ellos discutían en voz baja frente a él, peor a su vez más recuerdos falsos pasan por su mente, el no resiste mas y empieza a llorar, él no podía controlarse, era demasiado para él.

-Disculpa joven, quizás no sea el momento más adecuado, pero, si no te molesta, nos gustaría que nos contaras ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste? -dice Orión.

-Bueno, para empezar ¿dónde me encontraron? que no recuerdo bien lo último, solo recuerdo fuego y oscuridad -dice Girion mientras a su vez recordaba como la vestía del fuego le daba una paliza de lo más lindo.

-Bueno, te encontraron en el perímetro de nuestras tierras, gravemente herido, de hecho casi muerto, apenas y si pudimos salvarte -dice Galaxia.

Girion empieza a recordar lo que le avía dicho su padre, en el momento siente algo de rabia y esta se ve reflejada en su cara, por que dejo que esa cosa me tratara como su juguete, que es lo que paso, el nunca avía sido así, será una especie de castigo por salir de los límites de nuestras tierras, por que dejo que me hiciera eso, pude haber muerto, piensa Girion y hace cara de rabia contenida.

-Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo, -dice Galaxia y pose su casco sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuento tiempo estuve dormido? -dice Girion.

-Como tres semanas cariño -dice Galaxia.

-¡Tres semanas! -dice Girion en voz baja y algo asombrado.

-Si quieres, nos iremos y te dejamos solo para que aclares tus ideas, y te calmes un poco -dice Galaxia y amos salen de su habitación dejándolo solo. Girion se quedó en su cama, pensando en lo que le avía pasado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que el me lastimas, nunca antes me avía golpeado, o algo parecido, y si bien creo entender por qué lo hizo, aun así, cuando lo mire al rostro aprecia como si disfrutara que esas cosa me estuviere matando, el parecía asta incluso parecerle bastante entretenido, ¿porque lo hizo? ¿Qué clase de padre aria algo así con su hijo? y lo que más me sorprende es que eso vino de la nada, yo no me esperaba que actuara si, surgió de la nada, ¿que es lo que le ha pasado? y ahora que lo pienso bien, el poco a poco, con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto más distante y frio, no sé qué es lo que le está pasando- piensa Girion.

Después de un par de horas, los reyes vuelven, Girion les cuenta un historia en base a los que su padre le había dicho que les dijera, en ese momento para él no fue muy difícil engañarlos con su pequeña charada, ya que el sentía algo de rencor hacia su padre y eso le ayudo con su actuación ante los reyes, para completar un poco su historia les conto sobre las creaciones de sus padres y algunas de las criaturas que habitan esas tierras de eterna oscuridad para que ellos le puedan creer.

Parece algo muy serio, -dice Galaxia.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirnos?-pregunta Orión.

-No, es todo lo que recuerdo, aunque si recuerdo algo más se los diré altezas-dijo Girion.

Galaxia se acerca a Girion y en tono maternal le dice- ya no te preocupes por eso, has sufrido mucho. Aquí no te pasara nada, tendrás la vida tranquila que todos merecen- Girion quedo algo sorprendido, sus padres le habían contado muchas maldades acerca de los reyes de estas tierras pero parecía al conocerlos parecían lo opuesto a lo que sus padres le dijeron.

-Gracias por su amabilidad- dijo Girion apenado y sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

-Bueno, cuando quieras tenemos una habitación lista para ti, si llegas a necesitar algo solo dilo- dijo Orión con una sonrisa tranquila y amable.

-Algo en este muchacho me huele mal- pensó Orión.

De pronto se escuchan dos voces femeninas provenientes de afuera de la sala.

-Mamá, papá ¿podemos verlo?- dice una de las voces.

-Claro hijas, pasen- dijo Galaxia.

Por la puerta entraron unas jóvenes Celestia y Luna, Girion se quedó viendo a esta última sin poder creer que esa yegua que le conquisto el corazón este parada frente a él.

-Hola- dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo Celestia.

Luna y Celestia no estaban acostumbradas a ver alicornios que no fueran de su familia.

-Valla, tiene buen cuerpo- piensa Celestia mientras admiraba el físico de Girion.

-Ho…hola- dijo tímidamente sin quitar la mirada de la hermosa yegua nocturna.

Luna se le acerca y le dice. hola soy la princesa Luna ¿y tu eres….?-

-Me….me….. Girion, me llamo Girion- dijo nervioso.

Luna le sonríe, mucho gusto Girion.

Celestia se le acerca, hola yo soy la princesa Celestia, dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con más tranquilidad, algo que Galaxia pudo notar pero ante eso solo sonríe.

Luego de un par de horas Girion pudo salir del hospital, los médicos estaban sorprendidos por su gran resistencia y la rapidez con la que sanaban sus heridas.

Luego de salir del hospital Los reyes lo condujeron a su habitación la cual Girion quedo sorprendido al ver, su habitación era bastante grande; decorada de hermosa manera y con una cama que parecía hecha por ángeles.

-Eh, no es necesario esto, no quisiera ser una molestia- dijo apenado.

Galaxia le sonríe- no es ninguna molestia muchacho, de hecho es un placer tenerte aquí ¿cierto querido?-

-Eh si cariño- dijo Orión con algo de duda El desconfiaba un poco de Girion.

-En fin, mejor descansa un poco, te avisaremos cuando esté lista la cena- dijo Galaxia.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, me gustaría poder pagarles- dijo Girion.

-Muchacho, la amabilidad no se paga- le dijo Galaxia con una sonrisa que le recordó a su madre.

Luego de eso Orión y Galaxia se van dejando a Girion solo con sus pensamientos.

-La reina es muy amable pero creo que el rey tiene algunas sospechas-piensa Girion -ella es más hermosa de cerca- dijo pensando en Luna mientras miraba por la ventana.

De pronto el escucha unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase- dijo Girion.

La puerta se abre y pasan Celestia y Luna.

-Hola- dijeron ellas.

-Hola- les contesto Girion.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto Luna.

-Claro-dijo Girion.

-Queríamos preguntarte ¿Cómo es el reino de la oscuridad?- pregunto Celestia.

-Bueno es bastante sombrío, está lleno de criaturas peligrosas de todas clases y tamaños -dice Girion un poco seria ya que cada vez que se menciona su masados su recuerdos falsos aparecen en su mente automáticamente para que Girion no salga del contexto y no se contradiga.

-Y tu ¿eras un esclavo verdad?- pregunto Luna muy curiosa.

Celestia inmediatamente le da un golpe en el hombro- no preguntes eso Luna, debe ser doloroso para él-

-No hay problema- dijo Girion, Si, yo y mi madre fuimos esclavos de los alicornios negros, -dice Girion algo serio.

-¿Tú y tu madre? ¿y tu padre qué?- pregunto Luna.

-Emm bueno, mi padre murió poco después de que yo naciera, mía madre me crio sola en una de las celdas con la ayuda de los demás esclavos, -dice Girion algo serio, mientras en su mente ve a docenas de yeguas enfermas y lastimadas encerradas en celdas.

-Si te incomoda podemos dejarte, te entendemos si no quieras hablar de eso -dice Celestia.

-Ho, no, no importa, estoy bien, -dice Girion un poco más animado. Él no quería que lo dejaran tan pronto, él quería estar con ellas, sobre todo con luna.

-De acuerdo-dice Celestia y le sonríe.

-¿y cómo escaparon?- volvió a preguntar Luna, una de las características de Luna era su insaciable curiosidad, era algo que a Celestia le legaba a molestar un poco dado a que a veces llegaba a hacer preguntas un tanto incomodas.

El plan lo ideamos con unas semanas de anticipación, logramos abrirnos paso hasta llegar a campo abierto pero los dragones de los reyes nos emboscaron, -dice Girion otra vez desanimado.

-¡¿y tu madre?!- pregunto Luna.

Girion finge una cara de tristeza y dice- no la pude proteger, -dice Girion fríamente y una lagrima pasa por su mejilla. Aun sabiendo que estos recuerdos no eran reales, para él seguía siendo igual de doloroso como si lo fueran, son demasiado gráficos y trágicos estos falsos recuerdos que su padre le dio. Celestia y Luna se sentían mal por él.

-Pobre, seguro pasaste por mucho- dijo Celestia abrasando a Girion- No te preocupes nuestros padres te protegerán -

Girion se sonroja un poco por el abraso que Celestia le dio.

-Emm… gracias Cely- dijo apenado.

Celestia se sonroja un poco ante el apodo que Girion le puso.

-Emm… jejeje, bueno Luna mejor dejémoslo solo- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Descansa- le dijo Luna.

Girion se perdió en las caderas de Luna mientras esta caminaba hacia la puerta.

-SI que es hermosa- pensó Girion.

Mientras Celestia y Luna caminaban por el pasillo, Celestia no pudo evitar suspirar.

-¿Qué te pasa hermana?- Dijo Luna.

-Eh… nada- dijo algo sonrojada.

-¿no me digas que sientes algo por el?- le dijo con una risita picara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste?- No seas tonta.

-Claro hermana," lo que tú digas"- le dijo a su hermana mayor.

Esa noche los reyes Orión y Galaxias, sus hijas y su invitado estaban sentados en una gran mesa listos para cenar.

Girion miraba la comida bastante curioso, podía ver toda clase de frutas y vegetales que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Jejeje, ¿son cosas nuevas para ti?- le dijo Luna en tono juguetón.

-¡Luna, más respeto!- dijo su madre- por favor discúlpala-

A Girion no le molestaba el carácter de Luna, de hecho era lo que más le empezaba a gustar de ella.

-Lo siento mama- dijo Luna algo apenada.

-Y bien Girion ¿Qué te parece nuestro reino? -dice Galaxia.

-¡Magnifico! ¡Nunca vi tantos colores y delicias en mi vida! pero debo decir que lo que más me cautiva es eso, -dice Girion mientras al mismo tiempo está señalando por una ventana hacia la luna.

-¿Te gusta mi luna? ¿Acaso no se puede ver en el otro reino?- pregunta luna.

-No, las tinieblas impiden que se pueda disfrutar de su belleza -dice Girion sonrojándose un poco.

A Luna le sorprendió eso, pues siempre preferían el sol de su hermana a su luna, el encontrar a alguien que prefiere la Luna le sorprendía y le daba felicidad.

Celestia se sintió algo celosa de su hermana. Ella miraba con las cejas fruncidas a los dos ponis.

-¿y qué piensas del sol?- pregunta Celestia como un intento de llamar su atención.

-Es hermoso y cálido pero no puedo contemplarlo por mucho tiempo- dijo Girion.

Luna se rio un poco por el comentario y dijo.

-eso es verdad, el sol te lastima los ojos -dice luna muy alegre.

Galaxia sonríe al ver que sus hijas se llevaban bien su invitado pero a ella le parecía ver algo en los ojos de Girion al ver a Luna y también creyó ver algo en los ojos de Celestia cuando Girion dijo que lo que más le gusto fue la luna.

-Y dime Girion ¿Cómo era tu madre?,-dijo Luna.

-¡Luna!- dijeron todos a la vez reprobando la conducta de Luna.

Girion no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita ante esa escena.

-Ah lo siento yo no quería…..-dice Girion muy apenado.

-No te preocupes joven Girion, la risa es muy sana, si tienes posibilidad de reír mejor tómala- le dijo Galaxia con una sonrisa.

En el castillo de los padres de Girion.

Los padres de Girion estaban en su habitación, su padre estaba en su cama leyendo un libro y su madre estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de ir de un lado para el otro de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué todavía no vuelve?!- dice Kasady muy preocupada.

-Tranquila querida, esto le tomara unos meces, tu vuelve a la cama que no es bueno que te estreses tanto estando embarazada-dice Leyer sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Nuestro hijo está en las tierras enemigas y tú solo lees un libro!- dice Kasady indignada.

Leyer le dirige la vista a su esposa y le dice- yo confió en nuestro hijo, él lo lograra, recuerda que ya no es un niño ahora es un semental adulto capaz de defenderse a sí mismo-

-Bueno… eso es verdad pero-dice Kasady.

-Deja de preocuparte- dijo besándola en el cuello -ya verás que el volverá sano y salvo y con las 13 armaduras con él-

-Eso espero -dice ella mientras esta acariciando su vientre- espero que vuelva a tiempo para ver el nacimiento de su hermanito-

-Tranquila el volverá victorioso -dice Leyer y le da un beso a su esposa.

-Más le vale que así sea, por su bien, o si no tendré que meterme en el asunto- pensó Leyer.


	5. Chapter 5

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 5, temores del pasado.

Era un día como todos los demás en las tierras de los alicornios, habían pasado 10 años desde que los alicornios vencieron a los 13 guerreros y les arrebataron sus armas, y desde entonces ellos Vivian en una aparente paz. Finalmente después de años, el príncipe Orión le declaro matrimonio a su amada Galaxia. Era el día de la boda, todos estaban ahí, incluso el padre de Orión y actual rey de aquel entonces. Cuando finalmente Leyeron sus votos y las palabras que Orión tanto esperaba, oriion y Galaxia se besaron profundamente frente todos lo que estaban cerca del altar. Los aplausos y alabanzas cambiaron a murmullos y gritos de que algo venia. Orión miro al frente, una tormenta se acercaba, el cálido sol que dominaba los cielos estaba siendo opacado por nubes de tormenta que avanzaban, se escuchaba el batir de unas alas, pero no se veía nada, una oscuridad inmensa se abría paso por sus terrenos. Una serie de rugidos se empezó a escuchar, la tierra se estremecía.

-¡Mi rey unos monstruos están atacando las ciudades!- dice uno de los guardias.

Las 6 bestias avían llegado, y así empezó el primer ataque, a las 6 criaturas no les tomo mucho en acabar con los alicornios que quedaban. Pronto eran tan pocos que incluso Orión y Galaxia entraron a combate a un lado del padre de Orión , el ejército de sombras lo consumía todo, pero eran vulnerables a la luz de los alicornios, sin embargo las 6 bestias eran rivales invencibles y aun solo cuando tenían que enfrentarse con uno solo, tenían bastantes problemas, las 6 bestias eran incontenibles, imparables.

Un día, cuando ya eran pocos los alicornios que quedaban, y el padre de Orión que en aquel entonces era el alicornio más poderoso de la raza, confronto el solo a la sexta criatura, la de la oscuridad, el dragón negro. La pelea fue muy pareja, el padre de Orión demostró todas sus habilidades y poder incomparable al pelear el solo contra la vestía más fuerte, finalmente él logra derribar a la criatura y decapitarla. El cuerpo del dragón oscuro cae y se retuerce en el suelo.

Padre, lo derrotaste, dice Orión muy emocionado, y va hacia con él y lo abrasa. Pero su felicidad no duro mucho, el dragón se empezó a mover otra vez y se empezó a encoger asta tomar al forma de un alicornio negro, el alicornio se levanta y los mira ambos con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendidos? jajaja, mientras la oscuridad siga existiendo, yo nunca moriré- dice el alicornio con una vos demoniaca que va bajando su intensidad y se aclara un poco hasta ser una vos normal.

-¿Que son ustedes?-dice el padre de Orión atónito y se pone en posición de defensa.

-Evolucionamos, hemos alcanzado el máximo nivel- dice el poni negro y avanza hacia ellos.

-Es hora de que el rey muera- dice el alicornio negro.

La pelea entre ambos alicornios empieza de nuevo, el padre de Orión hacia todo lo posible, pero finalmente fue derrotado, pero el alicornio seguía jugando con él, torturándolo frente al príncipe, que también estaba muy mal herido, tirado en el suelo.

-Bueno, supongo que ya termine de divertirme con ustedes, es hora de terminar con su miseria- dice el alicornio negro y se acerca al rey lentamente.

El alicornio más poderoso de todos, caerá ante mí, y pronto le tocara también a su hijo, dice el alicornio mientras sus cascos cambian de color y toman un brillo morado, sus patas delanteras y traseras toman el brillo morado. El alicornio toma por el cuello al rey y este se empieza a secar, el rey parecía como si lo estuvieran succionando y pudriendo, su piel se pone gris y muy chupado, quedando al final solo los huesos y un costal de pellejos.

El alicornio suelta el costal de pellejos que alguna vez fue el rey, y este se desbarata al tocar el suelo y se vuelve polvo negro. El rey y alicornio más poderoso de todos avía muerto.

-¡PADRE, NOOOO!- grita Orión mientras veía como la criatura le succionaba la vida a su padre.

-Y ahora sigues tú, príncipe- dice el alicornio negro riendo con sus cascos aun brillando con ese tono morado.

-Te succionare la vida, asi como lo hice con tu padre- dice el alicornio riendo.

Orión estaba muy herido, no podía hacer nada para impedir su inminente muerte. Pero de repente una luz ciega al alicornio, era Galaxia que inmediatamente toma a Orión para salvarlo.

-¡Cariño! ¡vete!- dice Orión muy débil.

-No sin ti- dice Galaxia y coloca a Orión en su espalda y se prepara para emprender el vuelo, pero antes de salir huyendo el alicornio toma a Galaxia por la pata delantera derecha, Orión lo parean en la cara, para que la suelte, haciendo que Galaxia lograra huir con su esposo herido.

Orión despierta de súbito, era solo un sueño, de lo que avía pasado.

-¿Cariño pasa algo?- dice Galaxia que había despertado gracias al movimiento de Orión .

-¡No! no, ahora estoy bien- dice Orión muy serio.

-Amor, algo te preocupa, no me engañas- dice Galaxia.

-No, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir- dice Orión y toma a Galaxia por su casco y ve que este aun esta negro, el toque de la criatura le avía causado eso, su casco derecho era negro y un poco aspedo.

-¡Ya deja de mirarlo!- dice Galaxia y quita su casco y lo coloca debajo de la almohada.

-Mejor sigue durmiendo cariño- dice Orión y se levanta de la cama, y sale a merodear por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Celestia, el medio abre la puerta y se asoma y ve lo que el espera ver, su hija mayor durmiendo en su cama pacíficamente. Sigue caminando asta llegar al cuarto de Girion y de igual manera el abre la puerta para ver al potro dormir, Girion estaba durmiendo en su cama, tal y como él esperaba, el esperaba ver algo, verlo despierto, haciendo algo, pero no, él está durmiendo tal, se veía muy inocente, Orión temía que el fuera un enviado de los alicornios negros, el sospechaba de Girion, pero por el momento, no hay razón de temer.

-Tal vez, mi presentimiento es solo mi imaginación jugándome trucos, espero que esto que siento hacia él, este presentimiento, no sea verdad- piensa Orión mientras cierra la puerta. Pero se detiene al escuchar un murmullo, el abre la puerta y no ve más que a Girion recostado en su cama aun durmiendo. Pero el mormullo se vuelve a escuchar y esta vez más claro- Luna- se escuchaba, era Girion murmurando el nombre de Luna, esto molesto un poco a Orión , pero no por su temor a que sea un enviado del enemigo, si no por sus celos paternales.

Orión vuelve a su cuarto y ve que su esposa esta otra vez dormida. Él se acerca a su cajón y lo abre, la saca de este un collar de oro con una jema azul, collar que encontraron a un lado del inconsciente Girion, Orión lo mira detenidamente.

-En verdad, espero equivocarme con tigo- Girion, dice Orión en voz baja mientras mira el collar de oro.

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Girion se infiltro en el palacio, ese tiempo lo ha pasado observando a Luna a escondidas y pasando algo de tiempo con ella, también pasaba tiempo con Celestia, la cual cada día estaba sentía más sentimientos por Girion. También se enfocó en buscar las armaduras negras pero sus intentos fueron fallidos pues el palacio era grande y estaba repleto de guardias, con lo cual no podía buscarlas libremente. Galaxia empezaba a sentir mucho aprecio por Girion, lo trataba como a un hijo, lo cual sorprendía mucho a Girion, siempre sus padres le dijeron que los reyes eran malvados pero no lo parecían. A diferencia de Galaxia, Orión dudaba de Girion, no sabía que era pero sentía algo en el que lo perturbaba.

Era una calmada tarde en el reino, Girion caminaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba en aquella yegua que lo tenía cautivado desde que la vio. Es tan hermosa. Piensa Girion mientras camina.

-Hola Girion – dice alguien detrás de él.

Girion voltea y ve a Celestia. Hola Cely ¿Cómo estás?. Pregunto Girion.

-Bien, un poco hambrienta, justo ahora iba a la cocina por un pedazo del pastel que sobro de ayer ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, pero ¿no crees que estas comiendo demasiado pastel?. Pregunto tratando de sonar sutil.

-¿A qué te refieres?. Pregunto en tono serio.

-Bueno, es que ayer te comiste como 7 rebanadas de pastel, sin mencionar 4 tazones de helado, aun no entiendo donde lo metiste, porque no has engordado ni un poco- Pregunto algo desconcertado. Y además tu madre te dijo que no quería que comieras nada dulce por el resto de la semana, francamente a mí también me preocupa si sigues así te va a dar diabetes.

Celestia solo rio. Se preocupa mucho por mí, que tierno. Pensó Celestia. Solo será una rebanada, ¿no le dirás nada a mama o a papa verdad?

Girion suspira. Está bien, pero prométeme que dejaras de comer cosas dulces el resto de la semana, no es correcto que desobedezcas a tus padres.

Celestia rie un poco. Girion, eres tan tierno. Le dijo para luego empezar a caminar.

¿Tierno? ¿y eso a que vino?, creo no comprendo a las yeguas. Pensó Girion.

Más tarde Girion y Celestia estaban en la cocina, el solo miraba como Celestia terminaba su quinto plato de pastel. En serio, creo que ya fue suficiente. Dijo Girion un tanto preocupado.

Por favor, solo una rebanada más. Dijo suplicando cual potrilla.

Dijiste eso hace 4 platos y además creo que tus padre notaran que estuviste atacando el pastel. Dijo señalando al pastel del cual solo quedaban 7 porciones.

No notaran una rebanada faltante más. Dijo acercando el cuchillo para cortar un pedazo, pero Girion le saca el cuchillo.

No, ya es suficiente. Le dijo en tono autoritario.

Por favor Girion, solo es un pastel ¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutarlo?

Mucho de algo no es bueno Cely, no es sano que ingieras tanta azúcar. Le dijo en un tono fraternal.

Pero Girion…..

Basta Cely, no más pastel. Dijo guardando el pastel, o lo que quedaba de él.

De pronto un guardia entra a la cocina y se dirige a Girion. Señor, el rey Orión desea verlo en sus aposentos. Dijo el guardia.

Ahh, está bien. Dijo algo extrañado. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Por qué quiere verme en sus aposentos? ¿Estará sospechando de mí?. Pensó Girion algo asustado. Ahh, no vemos Cely. Le dijo a Celestia.

Nos vemos. dijo mientras lo veía alejarse. Que tierno eso, y se preocupa mucho por mí.

¿Oigo campanas de boda? Dijo una voz detrás de Celestia.

¡LUNA! ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!. Dijo sonrojada al máximo por broma de su hermana.

Oh, Celestia por favor, recuerda que yo no soy tonta. Puedo ver como lo miras, es muy agradable y simpático, realmente sería un buen marido para ti. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Celestia se sonroja al máximo con eso. Pe….¿pero qué dices? ¿Él y yo? No me agás reír.

Claro, lo que digas hermana. Dijo Luna con sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto el padre de Girion estaba en un laboratorio investigando diversos libros, buscando un plan de respaldo si su hijo no conseguía las armaduras, cosa que él veía venir. Bien, veamos. Debe haber algo que me ayude. Dijo viendo las páginas del libro, de pronto se detiene y una perversa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Esto podria serme muy útil.

Mientras esto sucedía, Girion continuaba caminando nervioso a los aposentos de Orión .

Bien, es aquí. Dijo el guardia abriendo la puerta. Girion traga saliva y finalmente entra.

Al fin llegas. Dijo Orión sentado en su cama con una cara seria y penetrante.

Girion vuelve a tragar saliva y pregunta. ¿Qué quiere mi señor?. Cuando estaba a solas con Orión siempre, él siempre le exigía que lo llamara "señor", dado a que todavía no confiaba mucho en Girion y el hecho de que él estuviera cerca de sus hijas no ayudaba mucho.

Orión se para y mira a Girion firmemente. Escúchame bien quería decirte algo y no puedo hacerlo si mi esposa o mis hijas están cerca. Dijo en un tono que a Girion le causo mucho miedo, este alicornio le daba más miedo que su madre cuando lo regañaba. Orión lo mira a los ojos con mucha seriedad y dice. Escúchame bien, sé que tú te llevas muy bien con Luna y Celestia y te advierto que si me llego a enterar de que algo les pasa, si un solo cabello de sus hermosas crines esta fuera de lugar, descubrirás que los alicornios negros y yo tenemos algo en común ¿entendiste?

Girion traga saliva, nunca en la vida lo habían intimidado de esa forma, ni siquiera su padre y su madre le llegaban a dar tanto miedo. No…. No tiene que preocuparse, yo nunca les aria nada. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa nervioso.

Orión solo lo mira de mala manera. Más te vale o desearas nunca haber escapado de las tierras oscuras.

De pronto la puerta se abre y por ella entra Galaxia, al ver a su esposo con Girion queda algo extrañado. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?

Orión parecía ponerse algo nervioso ante su esposa. Cosas de hombres, nada importante. Dijo nervioso. ¿Verdad Girion?.

Girion lo ve, en sus ojos parecían estar escritas las palabras "sígueme el juego o te quedas sin testículos" por lo que Girion solo le sigue el juego. Si, cosas de hombres, nada importante señora.

¿Cosas de hombres?. Pregunto curiosa.

Aaa, bueno eehh - Orión buscaba una excusa pero no se le ocurría nada.

Es que yo nunca tuve un modelo masculino a seguir, solo a mi madre y al resto de las esclavas. Dijo nervioso.

¿Todas eran yeguas?. Dijo curiosa.

Ehh, si yo era el único macho. Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

Galaxia solo sonríe y dice. Bueno, los dejare a solas para que continúen, solo vine por esto. Dijo tomando un libro y retirándose. Cuando se va ambos suspiran aliviados.

De la que nos salvamos ¿verdad?. Dijo Girion pero solo recibió una mirada como diciendo "fuera de mi cuarto o te castro". Está bien, me voy. Dijo yéndose.

Guau, el sí que da miedo. Dijo Girion caminando por los pasillos.

¿Quién da miedo?. Girion voltea y la ve, ve a la yegua que lo conquisto. El ve a Luna.

Lu…Luna, hola. Dijo nervioso.

¿Quién da miedo?. Pregunta curiosa.

Bu..Bueno, es que….. ah. Girion no sabía bien que contestar, tenía miedo de la reacción de Orión si se enteraba que había compartido esas palabras con Luna. Es que…. Tu padre….

Ahh, ¿el?, si suelo dar mucho miedo cuando un chico está muy cerca de mi o de Celestia, aún recuerdo lo que le hiso al último muchacho que me coqueteo. Dijo preocupando aun mas a Girion, el cual trago saliva.

¿Qué le paso?. Pregunto curioso.

Solo digamos que tuvo que un psicólogo gano mucho dinero con un paciente muy traumado. Con eso Girion sentía como el pelo se le erizaba. ¿y? ¿de que hablaron tú y papa? – pregunto curiosa.

Amm, de cosas de hombres. Dijo siguiendo el mismo juego que Orión con Galaxia.

¿Cómo que cosas de hombre? ¿a qué te refieres?. Justo con eso Girion entro en pánico, no sabía que decir.

Bu..bueno, emm con cosas de hombres quiero decir emmm. Trataba de pensar en una excusa. Bueno….. emmm, es algo incómodo.

Entonces le preguntare a papa. Dijo alarmando a Girion.

¡NO!. Dijo alarmado, lo que llamo mucho la atención de Luna.

¿Qué te pasa?

Ahhh, nada es que….. – a Girion no se le ocurría nada.

No te preocupes, papa me responderá- dijo.

¡NO! ¡ESPE….. – Nota que Luna ya no estaba. Esa chica tan rápida como curiosa, tengo que detenerla o si no adiós a mis herederos. Dijo saliendo corriendo para la habitación de Orión .

En su cuarto estaba Orión , sentado en la cama revisando unos papeles, hasta que Luna entra.

Hija querida ¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos?- pregunto tomando un sorbo de una taza de te.

Es que Girion me conto que tú y estuvieron ablando de cosas de hombre, me da curiosidad ¿Cómo es eso?. En ese instante Orión escupe el te.

¡¿Qué, que?!. Pregunto alterado.

Que, que es eso de "cosas de hombres" que hablaste con Girion. Dijo con total curiosidad.

Lo mato, ahora si lo mato, luego lo despellejo y después lo castro, aunque no en ese orden. Pensó muy enojado.

¿Con eso que quieres decir?- Pregunta Luna con una curiosidad inmensa.

Puta madre, ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? Preferiría que viniera a pedirme que hablara con ella cosas de chicas como hacia Celestia cuando era niña y su madre estaba ocupada. Pensó Orión .

En ese instante Girion se asoma por la puerta y ve a Luna esperando la respuesta de su padre el cual estaba muy pensativo. Creo que mejor entro. Pero ante escucha una voz.

¿Qué haces Girion?. Girion voltea y ve a Celestia.

Ahh, lo que pasa es que…. Celestia se asoma y ve a Luna y a su padre.

Entonces papa ¿Qué es eso de cosas de hombres? En ese intente Celestia se pone un casco en la boca tratando de contener la risa. Esto no me lo pierdo. Dijo observando la cara de desesperación de su padre.

¿No deberíamos hacer algo?. Pregunto Girion.

Por favor Girion, no todos los días se ve algo como esto. Dijo tratando de contener la risa.

¿y papa? – preguntaba Luna ya algo impaciente.

Ehh, bueno pues…. ¿no prefieres hablar de otra cosa?, de cualquier cosa hija, solo lanza un tema. Dijo desesperado.

Me gustaría que me contestaras. Dijo seriamente.

Ehhh ammm, es que…. Bueno yo…. Cosas de hombres son….. De pronto se le ocurre una salida. Pregúntale a Girion.

En ese momento Celestia estaba a punto de estallar de risa y Girion se ponía muy nervioso.

Pero ya le pregunte y no me quiso responder. Dijo Luna.

Es que él es tímido pero créeme, él te lo explicara mejor que yo jejeje.

Está bien, hablare con él.

Orión suspira de alivio. Su curiosidad es muy tierna pero a veces me mete en serias dificultades.

Creo que tendrás problemas Girion. Le dice Celestia a Girion el cual estaba algo nervioso.

Luna abre la puerta y ve a Girion y a Celestia. ¿Girion? Qué bueno que estas aquí, así podrás explicarme bien que son esas "cosas de hombres" de las que hablaste con papa.

Pero…. En ese momento ve a Orión el cual lo miraba muy satisfecho pero a la vez de forma severa como diciendo "cuidado con lo que le dices"

Bueno, vamos a que me expliques. Dijo prácticamente arrastrando a Girion.

Celestia. Le dijo Orión a su hija mayor.

Si papa.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Girion ahí?. Pregunto serio.

¿Y qué crees que diga mama si se entera de lo que acabas de hacer?. Dijo mirando a su padre de forma victoriosa.

Orión estaba entre la espada y la pared, si su esposa se enteraba de que Luna le había hecho una pregunta de ese tipo y que el solo le paso la tortura de contestarla a otros no la pasaría nada bien. Está bien, ágamos como que nada pasó.

Pero también quiero tus postes de aquí hasta los próximos 7 meses. Dijo confiada.

Eso es abusivo hija, tu sabes que no es sano que comas tantos dulces. Dijo serio.

Mama. Dijo llamando a su madre.

Trato hecho. Dijo Orión derrotado.

Jejeje, que fácil fue. Dijo Celestia saliendo de la habitación.

Más tarde en la habitación de Girion.

Y eso fue de lo que hablamos. Dijo Girion dejando a Luna con una expresión de asco.

¿Tenías que contarme todo, TODO de lo que hablaron?. Dijo un poco molesta.

Jejeje, pero si tu preguntaste. Dijo riendo.

Si pero… maldigo mi curiosidad insaciable, a veces desearía no ser tan curiosa. Dijo enojada.

A mí me parece adorable tu curiosidad. Dijo Girion.

¿Qué cosa?. Dijo Luna.

Ahhhh ¿dije eso en voz alta?. Pregunto Girion.

Ehh, estoy algo cansada, mejor nos vemos después ¿está bien?

E…está bien, nos vemos. Dijo viendo como Luna se iba de su cuarto. Idiota, ¿en qué estás pensando?. Dijo golpeado su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Luna caminaba por los pasillos. ¿Adorable? ¿Le parezco adorable?, bueno el tampoco esta tan mal. Luna se da cuenta de lo que dice. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? A Celestia le gusta, no puedo enamorarme de su poni especial, contrólate Luna, contrólate.

Mientras tanto en los territorios de los padres de Girion.

Leyer estaba leyendo una serie de libros, él había encontrado algo que le sería de gran utilidad, él estaba en su estudio indagando a fondo todo lo que necesitaría y como lo aria.

Esto se ve que es más complejo de lo que creí. pero, si logro hacerlo el corazón de cristal ya no será un problema, piensa Leyer mientras hace los cálculos necesarios para el proyecto que estaba desarrollando. Luego de horas de investigación, Leyer decide ir a descansar y ver como seguía su esposa embarazada.

Él la encuentra vomitando en un balde.

-¿Como sigues?- dice Leyer.

-Las náuseas son solo pasajeras- dice kasadi algo asqueada.

-Bueno, aunque sean pasajeras, es demasiado lo que comes- dice Leyer mientras mira un montón de platos arrumbados en una mesa.

-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!- dice kasadi y sus ojos brillan y la tierra tiembla.

-Hay, creo que ya llego la etapa de desorden hormonal, lo que provoca que sea muy cambiante en su personalidad y estado de ánimo, será mejor que no la haga enojar- piensa Leyer.

-Nada cariño, jeje, y como sigue nuestro hijo,- dice Leyer mientras se acerca a kasadi.

-Está bien, ¡está muy activo aquí adentro! ¡Solo tiene tres meces y ya puedo sentir algunas pataditas!- dice kasadi.

-Que yo recuerde, Girion no era tan activo- dice Leyer.

-¡Lo sé!- dice kasadi muy emocionada.

-Este hijo nuestro será grande, muy poderoso y muy inteligente, lo presiento- dice Leyer mientras acaricia el vientre de kasadi.

De repente Leyer ciente algo al frotar su casco contra el vientre de kasadi.

-¡Lo sentiste!- dice kasadi emocionada.

-¡Creo… que sí, pero…. Em…¡- dice Leyer, no solo avía sentido a su hijo moverse dentro de su madre, sino que también, sintió el poder que este empezaba a desarrollar, sin duda, su nuevo hijo tenía un potencial muy grande.

-¡Acaba de dar una patadita, está muy feliz!- dice kasadi y besa a Leyer y lo abrasa.

-Por fin nacerá un niño del cual me sienta orgulloso de llamar, mi hijo- piensa Leyer.


	6. Chapter 6

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 6: los Jubbis.

En el cuarto de los reyes, Orión se movía inquieto en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, Galaxia se levanta por los movimientos de su esposo, ¿no puedes dormir?, le pregunto.

Orión ve a su esposa, la cual lo miraba preocupada, No te preocupes cariño, no pasa nada. Le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Si hay algo que te incomoda sabes que puedes contármelo. Le dijo abrasándolo.

Orión suspira, tranquila no es nada de lo que tu debas preocuparte. Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Galaxia le pone cara seria, ¿es por Girion?

Orión baja la cabeza algo apenado, Algo así, no sé qué pasa pero algo en el me perturba, algo me da mala espina.

Orión, a tú tienes una mala espina cada vez que un muchacho se acerca a Celestia o a Luna. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Tranquilo, Girion es un chico de lo más simpático y dulce, y creo que él te empieza a tomar aprecio, dale una oportunidad y veras que se llevan bien.

Orión desvía la mirada, No lo sé, en serio siento algo extraño proveniente de él, es como oscuridad pero es tan débil que me cuesta percibirla bien.

Galaxia se pone detrás de él y empieza a masajearle los hombros. Solo estás cansado, Orión empezaba a relajarse, apuesto a que tú y él se llevarían de maravilla si le dieras una oportunidad, ya se podrían salir los dos, recuerda que el no tuvo un padre y creo que le vendría bien tener un modelo paterno.

¿Me estas pidiendo que sea su padre?. Dijo sorprendido, mientras su esposa continuaba masajeándolo.

No, solo digo que podrías ser ese modelo que el no tubo y quien sabe, tal vez descubras que ambos tienen muchas cosas en común, mañana ve con él y pasen tiempo juntos, conózcanse.

Orión dudaba un poco pero al final decidió ceder ante su esposa.

Está bien, cuando pueda pasare algo de tiempo con él.

¿Mañana no tienes que atender tus labores para con el ejército?.

Si ¿Qué con eso? Pregunto Orión confundido.

Llévalo contigo, quien sabe, quizás descubras un par de cosas de él que te terminen gustando. Le dijo sonriendo.

Orión suspira, no lo sé, dijo dudoso, Galaxia lo miro de forma seria y dijo, vamos ¿Qué puedes perder?, Orión suspira y dice, Esta bien, mañana el me acompañara a la frontera sur.

Galaxia sonríe y lo besa en la boca, ahora trata de dormir cariño, es mejor que descanses.

A la mañana siguiente.

Vemos a Orión junto con su esposa e hijas desayunando tranquilamente, parecía una mañana normal para la familia real.

¿Girion no ha despertado?, pregunto Galaxia a Luna.

No, es que ayerme pidió que le enseñara las constelaciones y estuvimos hasta muy tarde, dijo haciendo que tanto Celestia como Orión apretaran los diente, Celestia por sus sentimientos hacia Girion y Orión por sus celos paternales.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abre y por ella entra Girion, buenos días dormilón, le dijo Galaxia en tono burlón. Lo siento, es que me desvele a noche.

Si, luna nos lo conto. Dijo Orión resentido, lo que hiso que Girion sintiera algo de miedo.

Girion se sienta y un mayordomo le sirve algo de ensalada de frutas y una taza de té de manzanilla.

Girion, te tenemos una sorpresa. Dijo Galaxia con una sonrisa.

¿Ah sí?, dijo sorprendido.

Si, tú acompañaras a Orión a la frontera sur, tiene algunos trabajos militares y necesita algo de ayuda ¿verdad querido?, Orión solo miraba a su esposa sin saber que decir, pero cuando esta le lanzo una mirada fuerte el solo se puso más nervioso, él sabía bien que galaxia era muy enojona cuando no se hacían las cosas a su manera. Claro, necesito algo de ayuda y creo que tú eres perfecto para esto. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Galaxia solo asiente con la cabeza victoriosa, Celestia y Luna dejaron escapar una leve risa, no era la primera vez que veían a su padre en esta situación.

Girion parecía algo nervioso ante eso. Ahh, ¿están seguros? No quisiera estorbar.

Orión se dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Perfecto, si no crees que sea un trabajo para ti no tenemos porqué obligarte. Dijo contento pero luego noto la intimidante mirada que su esposa le estaba lanzando, Orión solo traga saliva y mira a Girion. Pensándolo bien, un poco de ayuda extra nunca viene mal. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Girion suspira. Bueno, supongo podria ser interesante.

Perfecto, todo arreglado, volvamos al desayuno. Dijo Galaxia sentándose en la mesa.

Más tarde, Girion y Orión surcaban los cielos en un carruaje tirado por pegasos, ellos se dirigían a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en los límites del sur de sus tierras, el mismo fue abandonado hacía varios años y se convirtió en un puesto avanzado del ejército de la luz.

Orión no paraba de mirar de forma dura a Girion, haciendo que este último se sintiera muy incómodo. Ehh bueno ¿en qué consiste nuestro trabajo?. Le dijo al rey.

Dirás, MI trabajo. Le dijo enojado.

Pero, Galaxia dijo que tenía que ayudarlo. Le dijo algo intimidado.

Y me ayudaras no tocando ni haciendo nada ¿entendido?. Girion solo traga saliva. Si…sí señor.

Luego de un par de horas llegan al pueblo que estaba a las orillas de un lago que servía como frontera natural entre el reino de la luz y el de las sombras, el mismo era bastante grande para ser un pueblo, se podían ver trabucos, catapultas y balistas en los tejados, barricadas en las calles, y trincheras en las afueras del pueblo, Girion quedo bastante sorprendido al ver la enorme capacidad defensiva de los reyes, ese pueblo parecía totalmente inexpugnable.

¿Impresionando verdad?. Le dice Orión en tono serio. Este pueblo es una de nuestras principales estaciones de defensa, en más de 100 años esos asquerosos alicornios negros han mandado ejército tras ejército y siempre los aplastamos, insecto. Dijo señalando a las tierras donde Vivian los alicornios negras. Bota. Dijo señalándose a sí mismo. Aplasto. Dijo eso ultimo con total confianza. Girion apretó los dientes al ver como insultaba a su especie.

Al descender el carruaje Orión bajo y sin mirar le dijo a Girion, Ve al bar y quédate ahí hasta que termine.

Girion lo ve confundido, ¿no se suponía que yo tenía que ayudarte con esto?, Orión sin ver le responde, Si, pero solo lo dije para que mi esposa me lo pidió, cuando lleguemos le dirás lo mucho que trabajaste ¿está bien?

Pero…., antes de que pueda siquiera opinar Orión le lanza una mirada tan aterradora que Girion decide solo obedecer e ir al bar a descansar hasta que el termine.

Mientras tanto, rio arriba, vemos a un gran número de extrañas sombras nadando por el agua en dirección al pueblo.

En el bar, Girion se sentó en una mesa para esperar a Orión, el decidió no tomar nada pues no le agradaba para nada el alcohol y muy a su desgracia no había ninguna bebida no alcohólica en ese bar. Girion suspira por tremendo aburrimiento, ¿me pregunto si se molestara si salgo a ver el pueblo?, luego mira un reloj en la pared que le decía que había pasado solo unos 15 minutos desde que entro en el bar. Espero unos 15 minutos más y luego decidió salir a caminar un poco, mientras caminaba podía ver como los ponis trabajaban, realmente le sorprendía el espíritu de camarería y la confianza que todos se tenían entre sí, si había alguien con alguna dificultad siempre aparecía alguien que lo ayudaba, era algo que lo sorprendía y a la vez fascinaba, cada vez este reino le gustaba más.

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del lago, vemos a dos ponis hablando animadamente, ¿así que nació ayer?, le pregunto, Si, no puedo esperar para volver y abrasar a mi pequeña, no puedo creer que ya sea padre, dijo sonriendo. Y un padre con una hermosura de madre, no olvides eso jejeje. Oye, es de mala educación cortejar a las esposas de otros jejeje. Los se rieron con mucho ánimo, pero no sabían que desde el lago algo los miraba. De pronto uno de ellos toma una roca que había en el suelo, Ancio poder jugar con ella, dijo lanzando la roca la cual dio unos pequeños rebotes hasta estrellarse contra lo que parecía ser una roca, pero los soldados notaron algo raro, esa roca había movido. ¿Viste eso?, le dijo a su compañero. Si, espera. Tomo su lanza para luego extender sus alas y volar hasta estar justo en sima de la piedra. Ten cuidado, le grito su compañero, tranquilo no creo que sea nada mal…, de pronto una garra surge del agua y toma al pegaso por el cuello para luego hundirlo, sus gritos de dolor fueron escuchados por su compañero quien solo podía ver como el agua salpicaba y se empezaba a teñir de un rojo sangre, poco después del agua salió una extraña criatura, era como un lagarto pero tenía un solo ojo, dos brazos largos y un total de diez colas, eso sin mencionar que tenía el tamaño de una casa pequeña, el guardia quedo paralizado por el miedo, la criatura lo toma con dos de sus colas, el guardia empieza de forcejear inútilmente, ¡SUELTAME! ¡POR FAVOR!, Pero fue inútil, la criatura de arranco la cabeza de una sola mordida para luego dar un fuerte rugido, luego del agua surgieron muchas más criaturas, eran cientos, no, miles de ellas y todas comenzaron a ir hacia el pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en el centro del pueblo, Orión se encontraba paralizado, nunca en su vida había escuchado un rugido tan horrible y desgarrador, prácticamente sintió como si le penetrara el alma, ¿Qué fue eso?, de pronto un guardia llega corriendo, ¡SEÑOR! ¡SEÑOR! ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡UN ENJAMBRE ENTERO DE MONSTRUOS HORRIBLES!

Orión decidió levantar vuelo y verlo con sus propios ojos, pero no podía creer lo que veía, cientos de cristeras gigantescas totalmente repulsivas que prácticamente se arrastraban hacia el pueblo, ¿Qué mierda son esas cosas? ¿un nuevo tipo de demoño de los alicornios negros?, las criaturas se acercaban a la muralla mientras daban fuertes gruñidos.

En otra parte del pueblo, Girion estaba parado mirando hacia el lugar de donde venía el sonido, ¿podrán ser ellos? ¿Mi padre los habrá mandado?, se preguntaba a sí mismo en su mente para luego empesar a dirigirse hacia el lugar de dónde venían los rígidos.

En la muralla del pueblo, todos los arqueros disparaban sus fechas desde la muralla y el cielo, las balistas de la muralla no cesaban su fuego y Orión estaba parado al lado de los trabucos, que esas cosas vallan al infierno, ordeno haciendo que todos los trabucos dispararan bolas de fuego, una de ellas le dio justo en la cara a una de las criaturas pero esta solo se detuvo un segundo y luego siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego de unos minutos unas 3 criaturas se detienen a pocos metros de la muralla y en sus bocas se forman esferas oscuras que disparan contra la muralla haciendo que esta vuele por los aires con todos sus soldados con ella. Los soldados rápidamente formaron en el cuello de botella que se había formado en la explosión, colocaron sus lanzas a modo de falange y esperaron la inminente envestida, Orión se arco a los solados que formaron en el hueco, Son soldados de Equestria, no importa lo que entre por la muralla no deben ceder terreno. Mi bien termino de decir eso, una criatura entro y todos los soldados empezaron a atacarla con lanzas, flechas, rayos de magia, pero ninguno de ellos lo afectaba, Orión le disparaba sin cesar sin entender porque su magia no surtía efecto.

De pronto a lo lejos aparece Girion y ve a las criaturas con un cara de desagrado, Mi padre mando a los Jubbis, muy inteligente de su parte. Dijo mirando como el rey caía al suelo y estaba a punto de ser atravesado por una de las colas de la criatura, pero de pronto la cola quedo congelada, Orión abrió los ojos y vio a Girion romper la cola de una patada, luego vio al Jubbi y lo congelo con su magia para luego usar una poderosa descarga eléctrica que lo hiso volar en mil pedazos.

Girion vio a Orión el cual tenía una cara de total sorpresa, ¿Qué….que haces?, dijo el rey incrédulo, Te salvo idiota, dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo por el hueco de la muralla, al ver a la cantidad de Jubbis, Girion sintió asco, el siempre odio a esas criaturas desde el momento en que su padre los creo, su grotesca apariencia le daba asco, luego de concentrar la magia suficiente lanza un poderoso hechizo de congelación que termina por convertir a todas los Jubbis en estatuas de hielo, luego concentro una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus cascos y dio un fuerte pisotón en el hielo que se había formado en el suelo, la electricidad recorrió toda la zona haciendo que todas explotaran en miles de pesados.

Tras terminar con los Jubbis, Girion entro de nuevo en pueblo, pero en el instante en el que entro fue recibido por todos los soldados, todos gritándole cumplidos por lo que había hecho, algunos le pedían incluso que les enseñaran a hacer eso. Orión solo tenía una cara de impresión, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, él se levantó y se acercó a Girion. ¿Co…como hiciste eso?, Girion solo le responde, Los jubbi no resisten ni el hielo ni el rayo, dijo sin pensar pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo una gran preocupación lo invadió, ¿Jubbis? ¿Sabes qué son? ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?, la mente de Girion empezó a trabajar a 1000 por hora buscando una respuesta creíble pero afortunadamente se le ocurrió algo, es que cuando fui esclavo logre escuchar algunas conversaciones de los alicornios negros y tuve la oportunidad de ver a estas criaturas repulsivas algunas ocasiones. El rey dudo un poco de sus palabras, pero el hecho de que él le salvara la vida lo confundía mucho, no sabía si confiar en sus instintos o en los hechos, Eh bueno, de todas formas gracias por salvarme, dijo lo último en un tono casi inaudible. ¿Qué cosa?, dijo al no escuchar las palabras del rey, que gracias por salvarme mocoso, le dijo algo molesto. No…..no hay de que, dijo Girion, ¿pero que acabo de hacer? Pude haberlo dejado morir y mis padres y yo tendríamos un problema menos ¿Por qué no lo deje morir?

Orión solo aparta la vista, su orgullo quedo algo lastimado, a él no le agradaba que le salvaran el trasero y menos Girion del cual desconfiaba mucho. Bueno, creo que mejor volvemos al castillo, Orión miro a un poni terrestre a su lado, General quiero que recolecten muestras y atiendan a los heridos y... entierren a los muertos, dijo con mucho pesar viendo la cantidad de muertos que había, ¿quiere que me ocupe de escribir las cartas a los familiares?, le pregunto el general al rey. No, de eso me ocupare yo. Dijo con pesar, Girion veía como el rey sufría por las muertes de sus soldados, realmente le sorprendía el grado de humanidad que los habitantes del reino de la luz tenían.

A lo lejos, en una colina, estaba el padre de Girion viendo el pueblo, en su cara se podía ver una gran ira y desilusión.- Valla hijo mío, no pensé que salvarías a ese idiota del rey Orión, créeme que me muchas veces dudo de que en verdad seas mi hijo, ni siquiera pareces alicornio negro maldito maricon. -

-Jajaja, en verdad tu hijo es un maricen de mierda- se empieza a escuchar y de entre las sombras surge un alicornio negro con unos espectrales ojos rojos.

-¡Basta Morgaron!- Dice Leyer disgustado.

-¿Qué pasa amigo mío? te veo muy desilusionado- dice Morgaron.

-¡Tú sabes que desde ese corazón de cristal esta hay, no siempre tenemos la oportunidad de matar al rey!- dice Leyer furioso.

-Hollé tranquilo viejo, jejeje- dice Morgaron.

-desde que esa piedra esta hay, tú y los otros 5 no tienen posibilidades de acercarse a sus tierras- dice Leyer.

-sí, lo sé, y la verdad ya me estoy aburriendo- dice Morgaron.

-tranquilo amigo mío, pronto podrás devorar los corazones de los reyes, e incluso quizás, el de mi hijo- dice Leyer muy serio.

-¿tu hijo? Jajajaja, lo dices como si kasadi te dejara, recuerda que ella es más poderosa que tú, y es la única que puede mandarnos a mí y los otros 5, y déjame decirte que si ella un día me ordena acecinarte, no lo dudare aunque seas mi mejor amigo Leyer- dice Morgaron.

- Lose, pero también se, que ella no sería capaz de matarme, sin importar lo enojada que este con migo- dice Leyer.

-Jeje, si lo que tú digas, hollé sentí el poder de tu nuevo hijo, y este supera por mucho al de cualquier bebé alicornio que haya conocido, y aun no nace, quizás cuando crezca sea capaz de superar sin problema el poder de kasadi- dice Morgaron.

-jeje, lo sé, por fin me sentiré orgulloso de un hijo mío- dice Leyer.

-¿tuyo, o de kasadi? Jajajaja, vamos amigos, admítelo, aunque la oscuridad de Girion sea muy baja, su poder es alto, casi podría decir que está a tu nivel, quizás sea capaz de darte una buena paliza si le das el motivo, jajaja- dice Morgaron.

-¡CALLATE !- dice Leyer furioso.

-Jeje, muy bien, pero… que ¿planeas hacer con tu hijo maricon?- pregunta Morgaron.

-No lo sé. Aunque….. esto de salvar al rey podría facilitarte las cosas para conseguir las armaduras, esperare a ver los resultados antes de volver a golpearte- dice Leyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 7. el autor desconocido.

Luego de que Orión terminara de escribir las cartas a las familias de los caídos, el regreso a su castillo junto con Girion. En todo el camino, ni Girion ni Orión dijeron nada.

-¿Por qué le salve la vida? ¿Por qué no lo deje morir…?bueno, supongo que no importa demasiado, además, no me gustaría ver a Luna y Celestia sufrir por haber perdido a su padre, solo es pero que mi padre no me allá visto, si lo hizo, creo que es mejor que no regrese nunca¡¿quién sabe qué es lo que me aria por frustrar sus planes?! de solo pensarlo me pongo a temblar… Bueno aunque, aun no entiendo cuál es el problema con el reino, en qué consistirán sus problemas. Mis padres nunca me han respondido siempre que les pregunto el cómo empezó la guerra ¿Quizás deba preguntarle a la reina Galaxia? ¡No! ¡Que estoy pensando! si hago eso de seguro sospecharan, creo que lo mejor será tener cuidado con lo que salga de mi boca, si me delato a mí mismo, eso sí sería estúpido de mi parte…. Bueno… me pregunto que pasara ahora, por primera vez usen mis poderes frente a ellos, nunca antes los reyes me han visto usar magia más que la básica ¡Hay no! ¡ahora que lo pienso! ¡en toda mi estadía aquí, no he visto a otros ponis usar magia elemental, solo magia básica y del elemento de la luz, y si esos poderes elementales son solo exclusivos de mi raza! ¡hay no! ¡¿El ya sabrá que soy un alicornio negro?! ¡Tengo miedo, no sé lo que me vaya a pasar!- pensaba Girion muy preocupado, mientras miraba las nubes pasar entre el carruaje, su preocupación de que lo descubrieran era grande, la idea de que en cualquier momento el rey Orión lo enviaría a ejecutar no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza, el corazón de Girion no dejaba de latir frenéticamente.

Luego de un par de horas, el carruaje llego al castillo de Orión. Antes de que Girion bajara del carruaje es detenido por el rey, el corazón de Girion empieza a latir frenéticamente otra vez.

-No le menciones nada a mi esposa o a mis hijas de lo que paso halla, entendido - dice Orión seriamente y luego baja del carruaje y entra al castillo dejando a Girion solo.

Girion da un suspiro de alivio y contempla el cielo, aun no estaba oscuro, todavía no era noche, pero pronto seria el turno de Luna para hacer ascender la Luna y dar paso a la noche. Girion entra al castillo y se dirige al balcón superior del castillo, fuera de él ve a Luna, contemplando el cielo.

-Bien ya es hora- dice Luna y hace brillar su cuerno, y el brillante astro se empieza a elevar poco a poco en el cielo, mientras el brillante sol desciende al mismo tiempo, Luna empieza a bolar poco a poco, y se sincroniza con el astro, ambos parecían elevarse a la misma altura y al mismo tiempo, Girion mira encantado a Luna elevándose en el cielo y cuando la Luna llega al punto más alto Luna levanta los cascos delanteros, y al mismo tiempo el astro nocturno esta despide un brillo que a su vez hace parecer a Luna como un Ángel, con sus alas extendidas, su crin meciéndose en el viento y un leve brillo blanco resaltando su figura. Girion quedo asombrado y encantado ante tal espectáculo, y bello acto de Luna. Luna baja lentamente al suelo y empieza a jadear un poco. Luna mira hacia el frente y ve a Girion un poco atontado frente a ella.

.

-oh… Hola Girion, ya llegaron de su viaje a la frontera norte - dice Luna.

-Eeee… aaa ¡hola Luna! jeje, disculpa, es que… em… puedo preguntarte algo - dice Girion un poco apenado y nervioso.

-Sí, claro, jeje, hollé comúnmente yo soy la de las preguntas inesperadas, jeje, - dice Luna y ríe un poco, Girion se pone más nervioso y se apena más.

-Si- dice Luna.

-Em… yo… yo… em… tu em… por…- dice Girion.

-Si dime, sin miedo, no muerdo- dice Luna y rie un poco.

-¿Por qué? em… ¿Porque tuviste que emprender el vuelo para elevar la luna? no recuerdo haberte visto hacer eso antes - dice Girion.

-O bueno… lo que pasa es que hoy es luna llena, y bueno, aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo elevar la luna cuando esta está completamente llena, es un poco pesado para mí, pero cada vez me cuesta menos trabajo, estoy segura que pronto poder levantar la luna yo sola sin siquiera tener que mover un solo casco del suelo, - dice Luna.

- espero que no... Por qué te ves muy hermosa cuando tú haces eso- piensa Girion

-Bueno… supongo que ya casi es hora de cenar, bienes, - dice Luna.

-Em, que… o si… si - dice Girion y sigue a Luna estaba a un en sus pensamientos y las palabras de Luna apenas lo habían bajado de la nube en que se encontraba.

-Bueno… y cuéntame ¿qué hiciste hoy con mi padre?- dice Luna muy curiosa mientras ambos caminaban al comedor por el pasillo.

-Em… yo, em… - dice Girion y en eso recuerda las palabras de Orión -Ya sabes cosas, caminar entre las trincheras, ver la frontera natural, em, caminar, conocer a algunos soldados, y em, - dice Girion.

- así que todo fue muy aburrido e, en ese bar mugriento y sucio- dice Luna.

-¿Qué?- dice Girion.

-Cuando era niña, en un par de ocasiones convencí a mi padre de llevarme consigo a la frontera, no salí de ese mugriento bar, siempre me obligaba a quedarme hay, en una ocasión, me escabullí de los guardias que me vigilaban y llegue a una catapulta, bueno, jeje, sin querer la active, y destruí sin querer una torre de vigilancia, desde entonces ya no me lleva a ningún lado con él, jeje, - dice Luna.

-Hay, y ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunta Girion un poco preocupado.

-No, o bueno, de hecho, si, una piedrita me golpeó en la mejilla y me provocó un ligero corte, muy leve, aunque si me salió algo de sangre - dice Luna.

-Y, tu padre no te dijo nada, digo, no te regaño o algo - dice Girion.

-Al principio sí, no dejaba de gritarme, en el camino de regreso, de hecho, recuerdo que me moría de miedo, nunca lo vi tan enojado con migo, jeje, pero todo cambio cuando llegamos a casa- dice Luna muy contenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué… que paso? - dice Girion.

-Cuando mi padre le conto a mi madre lo que paso, mi madre se puso en su contra, y le grito a papá, furiosa, le decía cosas como. Donde estabas tú, se supone que estaba con tigo, por que no cuidaste a nuestra hija menor, solo tiene 8 años, se pudo hacer daño. Jeje, y la cosa se puso peor cuándo supo que todo el tiempo me dejaba en un bar con solo 2 guardias cuidando la puerta, ella decía cosas como. Que, dejabas a nuestra hija sola en un mugriento var, lleno de bebidas alcohólicas, cucarachas, y borrachos. Jeje, mi madre se puso como loca ese día, mi padre parecía un bebé, no hallaba manera de defenderse, cada cosa que decía para intentar calmar la ira de mi madre resultaba en empeorar las cosas, para el jejeje, bueno, luego de eso, mi padre ya no me dijo nada de la catapulta que encendí, y tampoco volví a ir a la frontera. Bueno, no en todo se gana- dice Luna.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la frontera?-pregunta Girion.

-Bueno… es solo curiosidad, la verdad, no se lo he contado a nadie, no le digas a nadie e, que mis padres se volverían locos, pero, em, bueno, me gustaría, un día cruzar la frontera, quiero ver ese mundo de sombras, no sé…. sé que es peligroso, pero en verdad, es una de las cosas que más deseo hacer, ver que hay haya, ver como es ese reino, no sé, mi curiosidad es muy grande lo sé, y dirás que estoy loca, siendo que tu bienes de ese sitio, - dice Luna y se adelanta al comedor dejando a Girion un poco atrás.

-No, de hecho, yo también te entiendo- piensa Girion mientras ve a Luna caminar.

Más tarde en la cena, todos estaban cenando muy tranquilos, cuando de repente Galaxia rompe el silencio.

-Así que… ¿hoy fue un buen día en la frontera? - dice Galaxia.

-Si cariño, las cosas de diario, muy aburrido par aun joven, solo charlas, y revisiones aburridas del perímetro- dice Orión mientras come la sopa.

-Entonces Girion, quizás él sea muy orgulloso para admitirlo, así que lo diré por él. Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi esposo- dice Galaxia y Orión se ahoga con la sopa.

-¡¿Qué cosa dijiste?! Que como que - dice Celestia atónita.

-¿Como que lo salvo? ¡Cuentéenme! ¡¿Qué paso!? - dice Luna.

-Que "no les han contado" - dice Galaxia. Orión da una mirada a Girion de te matare, y Girion traga saliva y agita la cabeza como seña de que no le dijo nada a nadie.

-Girion no me dijo nada, es noticia de los guardias que los acompañaron- dice Galaxia.

-Cariño yo… - dice Orión.

-¡¿Porque no me dijiste que estuviste en medio de un ataque?! ¡o mejor aún! ¿¡porque no me dijiste que estuviste a punto de ser devorado?! ¡Según los guardias, estuviste a punto de ser devorado, de no ser por Girion, te habríamos perdido! - dice Galaxia.

-Es verdad eso, tú salvaste a mi papá - dice Luna.

-Em… yo…. yo, si, - dice Girion y se encoje en hombros y la última palabra la dijo en un tono poco audible.

-No tienes que ocultarlo, en verdad te agradezco que estuvieras hay para salvar el trasero de mi ingrato esposo, e impediste que la flota de monstruos se llevara a más vidas consigo - dice Galaxia.

-¡¿Como que una flota?! - dice Celestia un poco preocupada.

-El venció a una flota de monstruos él solo, los guardias no dejaban de decirme lo sorprendidos que los dejo, que en menos de 5 minutos, los venciste a todos, y según me dijeron, eran cientos de monstruos - dice Galaxia.

-Em… si, eran muchos, pero ya no, jeje, no, no fue gran cosa - dice Girion apenado.

-Como que no, no solo le salvaste la vida a mi esposo, sino también a cientos de ponis que pudieron haber muerto en combate, y en verdad te lo agradezco, debo recompensarte de alguna forma - dice Galaxia.

-Oh no, gracias, no…. ya es suficiente con que me dieran un techo donde dormir y comida - dice Girion.

-Yo si se cómo recompensarte - dice Celestia y besa a Girion en la mejilla, y seguido de eso Luna le da otro igual.

-¡Gracias por salvar a mi papi! - dice Luna y Girion se sonroja.

-Por qué tanto festejo, muchos ponis murieron hoy - dice Orión entre dientes.

-Y de no ser por él, abrían sido más los guerreros caídos, incluyéndote - dice Galaxia.

-¡Yo me voy a dormir! - dice Orión y se levanta de la mesa muy frustrado.

-¡ORIÓN! ¡Deja de actuar como niño! - dice Galaxia y también se levanta de la mesa.

Debes contarnos todo lo que paso, - dice Luna muy curiosa.

Por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con la curiosidad de Luna, anda, cuéntanos, por favor, - dice Celestia y tanto ella como Luna se le arriman a Girion para que les cuente su historia.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de los padres de Girion.

Leyer llego a su casa un poco enojado y se encerró en la biblioteca, el tomo una serie de libros y no hizo más que ponerse a leer por las siguientes horas.

Luego de algunas horas, kasadi entra a la biblioteca a ver a su esposo que no había ido a dormir con ella esa noche.

-Cariño, que haces aquí, es muy tarde, ven a la cama- dice kasadi.

-No, tengo que encontrar la manera, pero…- dice Leyer con un tono de mal humor.

-¿Que es cariño? ¿Qué lees? - dice kasadi un poco curiosa.

-Un libro que encontré hace algunos días, ni siquiera sabía que lo teníamos en la biblioteca, pero su contenido es muy útil… Pero también muy complejo, - dice Leyer.

-Haber déjame ver - dice kasadi y toma el libro y leer la portada.

-Plagas - dice kasadi y abre el libro y lee la contra portada.

-En este libro les revelare los secretos más oscuros y poderosos, con los cuales podrán crear, las 10 plagas más poderosas, plagas que si eres lo suficientemente poderoso y hábil podrás controlar y hacer que estas plagas actúen a tu beneficio, desde plagas de destrucción masiva como enfermedades y paracitos que aran que tu enemigo enferme y muera de las formas más horribles e imaginables, hasta, parásitos y virus con el potencial de crear un poderoso y despiadado ejército que te seguirá lealmente- lee kasadi.

-Y bien, qué opinas cariño - dice Leyer.

-Interesante, pero, creo que es un poco peligroso no crees, según veo, si algo sale mal, podríamos salir afectados, e incluso morir, - dice kasadi.

-Lo se cariño, leí la descripción de las 10 plagas… pero creo que hay algunas que en verdad nos podrían ser muy útiles- dice Leyer y sonríe. Kasadi lee nuevamente la contraportada y encuentra el nombre del autor del libro.

**-¡Arwen Star!**- dice kasadi con un tono de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa… sabes quién es? - dice Leyer un poco curioso.

Kasadi busca entre la biblioteca un libro igual de viejo que el de las plagas, el libro se llamaba, el máximo poder de los elementos, y se lo muestra a Leyer.

-Que con este libro- dice Leyer.

-Fue en este libro donde encontré el ritual de la creación de las 6 vestías- dice kasadi.

-Interesante… ¿y que con eso? - dice Leyer.

-Lee el nombre del autor- dice kasadi.

-**Arwen Star-** lee Leyer.

-Bueno cariño, es la misma autora, pero… ¿que con eso? ¿Acaso es algún pariente tuyo? - dice Leyer.

-¡No! ¡y eso es lo raro, estos libros contiene conocimientos todavía más avanzados para nuestra raza, estos conocimientos están a otro nivel, uno muy alto, pese a que en estos libros te explica muy bien el cómo realizar lo que te indica, aun así me tomo meces comprender cada detalle sobre el hechizo, y eso es muy raro, yo siempre que leo un libro de nuestra biblioteca lo entiendo todo a la primera, pero con eso, me tomo meces, meces!- dice kasadi algo exaltada.

-Bueno cariño, no es para tanto, hubo un ser más inteligente y poderoso que tus antepasados, eso no debería ser algo por lo que te exaltes así- dice Leyer, no parecía entender el punto de su esposa.

-No entiendes cariño "ella" no solo no es pariente mío, tampoco pertenece al linaje de ninguno de los de nuestra raza - dice kasadi.

-¿Qué?- dice Leyer muy confundido.

- Yo conozco cada uno de mis ancestros, los estudie a todos, y me extraño mucho al no saber nada de ella, así que Busque su nombre en los árboles genealógicos de todas las familias de alicornios negros, no encontré nada, absolutamente nada, y aquí tenemos los registros de todos los de nuestra raza, y no hay nada de arwen star, solo estos libros, en los cuales, no - dicen quien fue, solo los conocimientos que dejo, no te parece extraño, en esta biblioteca viene los registros de todos nuestros antepasados, y lo que hicieron, desde el hermano desterrado el cual fue el primer alicornio negro, hasta nosotros, - dice kasadi.

-Bueno cariño, no es para que te pongas así, que tal si esa alicornio existió antes de que fuera escrito el primer libro de nuestra biblioteca, o que tal si sus archivos se perdieron, como sea, no creo que deberías ponerte así, parece como si vieras un fantasma - dice Leyer.

-Bueno, es que en verdad es extraño - dice kasadi y gime un poco.

-¡¿Qué te pasa cariño?! - dice Leyer un poco preocupado.

-No… no es nada… es solo él bebe, dio una patadita un poco fuerte, en verdad es muy activo, jeje, ¡sé que será muy poderoso cuando nazca! - dice kasadi.

-Si lo sé, - dice Leyer y acaricia el vientre de kasadi.

-Crees que debamos pensar ya en los nombres - dice kasadi.

-Bueno, creo que aún es muy pronto para eso, faltan algunos meces no crees, todavía queda mucho tiempo - dice Leyer.

-Sí,… quizás tengas razón, pero… ya no aguanto la emoción ¡quiero ver que es! ¡¿crees que sea un niño o una niña?! - dice kasadi.

-¿Tu que preferirías?- dice Leyer.

-Bueno, aunque tengo muchísima curiosidad de saber que será, lo amare de igual manera sea niño o sea niña - dice kasadi.

-Jeje, sí, yo igual, aunque siendo honesto cariño, prefiero un niño, pero al igual que tú, si es niña la amare de igual manera- dice Leyer y besa a su esposa en la boca, aunque en sus pensamientos rezaba pro que fuera barón.

-Sabes, te llevó esperando en la cama desde hace tiempo, ven con migo, y te prometo que mañana te ayudare con tu proyecto, - dice kasadi con un tono seductor.

-Con ese tono de voz tuyo me comienzas a convencer - dice Leyer y besa nuevamente a kasadi en la boca.


	8. Chapter 8

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 8. la pena de kasadi.

En los terrenos de los padres de Girion.

Se encontraba kasadi caminando entre los pasillos de su castillo, ella estaba muy seria, mirando los cuadros de sus ancestros que se encontraban en las paredes de los pasillos.

Ella sigue caminando hasta que llega a una habitación, ella entra y mira el decorado, ese iba a ser el cuarto de su nuevo bebé, ella se dirige a la cuna que estaba en el centro del cuarto y acomoda las sabanas de la cuna, como si estuviera hay su hijo, aunque, la verdad era que estaba vacía, su embarazo aún se estaba gestando, pero este ya estaba bastante desarrollado, su vientre ya había crecido bastante los últimos meces, en solo un par de meses su nuevo bebé nacería, ella acaricia su vientre y se dirige a la ventana y mira hacia esta, ella mira el resplandor hacia el oriente a lo lejos. Era de día en el reino de la luz, mientras que en sus terrenos la oscuridad era eterna. kasadi no logra impedir soltar una lagrima, y comienza a llorar.

-Hoy es el día verdad cariño, hoy es el aniversario verdad- dice Leyer que también entra al cuarto.

-Si, hoy es… hoy se cumplen los 30 años en que, en que- dice kasadi y empieza a llorar.

-Ya cariño, ya, no te pongas así, fue hace muchos años, creí que ya lo avías superado- dice Leyer.

-¡No! ¡Nunca lo hice!-dice kasadi entre lágrimas.

-Por favor ya no llores… no me gusta verte así- dice Leyer.

-¡Es que… es que… ya han pasado 5 meses desde que él se fue, no ha regresado, no hemos recibido noticias de él, nada, y hoy es el día en que tú sabes, eso paso, Girion era lo único que impedía que yo callera en llanto cada año! dice kasadi entre lágrimas.

-Ya cariño, ya, él está bien, te lo juro- dice Leyer.

-Como… como lo sabes…- dice kasadi.

-Lo he vigilado, en un par de ocasiones he ido haya y lo he observado- dice Leyer.

-¡¿Y que más?! ¡¿Te ha dicho algo?! ¡¿has hablado con él?!- dice kasadi.

-No he tenido oportunidad, hay muchos guardias en esas tierras, si salgo de mi escondite de sombras para hablar con él, podría ponerlo en peligro, pero estoy seguro que él sabe que lo he observado, poco a poco se está ganando la confianza de los reyes, aunque según he visto el rey orión aun no confía del todo en él, pero estoy seguro que, pronto se ganara su confianza y le mostrara la ubicación de las armaduras,-dice Leyer.

-Enserio, me… me gustaría verlo, solo una vez- dice kasadi.

-¡No cariño! ¡En tu estado actual no puedes ir a ningún lado! según veo, en solo un par de meces, o incluso semanas, nuestro bebé nacerá, no puedes ponerte a ti y a nuestro bebe en riesgo, dice Leyer.

Lo sé, pero es que, lo extraño mucho, en verdad, dice kasadi y se sienta y se pone a acariciar su vientre.

-Me siento mal, poner a mi hijo en riesgo, después de lo que paso, no quiero, perder otro, no, no, ¡no quiero!- dice kasadi enojada.

-Si vas, lo pondrás en peligro, a ti, a él, a nuestro bebé- dice Leyer.

-Si, ya sé, no necesito que me lo repitas cariño- dice kasadi.

-Bien, ven con migo a la cama, creo que lo mejor será que duermas un poco, estudiamos toda la noche los libros de Arwen Star, y en tu condición actual, creo que lo mejor sería que duermas un poco- dice Leyer.

-Supongo que te tomare la palabra cariño- dice kasadi y sale del cuarto y se dirige a su habitación, ella se tumba en su cama mientras coloca sus cascos contra su vientre y lo acaricia.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada a ti- dice kasadi antes de dormir.

Kasadi empieza a soñar los sucesos de hace 30 años, lo que la perturbaba, no podía tener un sueño tranquilo, ese trauma la perturbaba, oía los gritos de un bebe, seguidos de las risas de su padre.

Todo paso hace 30 años atrás, 8 años antes del nacimiento de Girion. Habían pasado 2 años desde que les habían sido arrebatadas las 13 armaduras negras, todos los alicornios negros estaban furiosos y vulnerables, aparentemente avían perdido la guerra, sin las armaduras, y siendo ya pocos los alicornios negro con vida, muchos estaban gravemente heridos por la última batalla, el padre de kasadi estaba muy enojado, en todo momento estaba de malas, buscando en su biblioteca alguna solución para exterminar a los alicornios de la luz.

Por otro lado, kasadi se había comprometido con Leyer, y estaba embarazada de él, a ella ya no le importaba la guerra, ni siquiera porque ella era una de las 13 guerreros que hace apenas 2 años avían perdido las armaduras. El embarazo de kasadi le importaba poco a su padre, él estaba enfocado en encontrar la forma de vengaré de los alicornios de la luz.

Luego de algunos meces de gestación, finalmente kasadi da a luz a su primogénito, un alicornio negro de crin naranja, el parto causo estragos en el reino de los alicornios, el poder de kasadi era grande, y desbasto sus tierras, finalmente luego de un largo parto, el bebé había nacido.

-¡Es un niño!- decía kasadi muy feliz y emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi pequeñito! Hola, soy… soy tu papá- decía Leyer mientras abrazaba a su primogénito, en aquel entonces, Leyer era más animado, más tierno y sensible. La pareja de alicornios estaban muy felices, pero por desgracia, su felicidad no duro mucho, toda esta alegría desapareció cuando el padre de kasadi fue a conocer a su nieto.

Kasadi le entrego el bebé a su padre, este último miro a su nieto con gran seriedad.

-¿Que pasa padre? No… ¿no estas feliz? por fin eres abuelo- dice kasadi. Él bebe empieza llorar en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Padre, por favor, devuélveme a mi hijo- decía kasadi.

El padre de kasadi empieza a reír y toma la cabecita de su nieto y le da una vuelta de más de 180 grados reventándole el cuello a su nieto, él bebe deja de llorar, él bebe había muerto. Todo se detuvo para kasadi y Leyer. Ellos se negaban a creer lo que avían visto, su propio padre, había acecinado a su hijo recien nacido, frente a ellos, nadie se lo esperaba, tal acto.

El padre de kasadi deja caer el cuerpo del bebe como si fuera una bola de papel.

Dénselo de comer a los lobos, decía el padre de kasadi.

-¡Mí, mi bebé! ¡NOOOOO! ¡MI BEBÉ!- decía kasadi frenéticamente mientras saltaba de la cama, y se tiraba al suelo para recoger a su hijo.

-¡No por favor respira! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO ME DEJES! ¡NO!- dice kasadi entre lágrimas e inútilmente intentaba darle respiración de boca a boca a su hijo.

-No te molestes hija, le rompí el cuello, no despertara, dice el padre de kasadi con un tono inexpresivo, kasadi pasa de estar en un estado de melancolía a uno de ira y dispara un poderoso rayo contra su padre y lo saca por la ventana.

-Porque lo hiciste- decía kasadi entre lágrimas y rabia al arrojar a su padre contra una montaña.

-Hija, enserio quieres pelear ahora, acabas de tener un parto muy duro, te aras daño, estas muy cansada, no podrás pelear al 100%- decía el padre de kasadi con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!- decía kasadi entre dientes.

-Por la misma razón por la que tú, no tienes hermanos, antes de ti, mate a 4 bebés. Todos hijos míos, y no solo eso, también acecine a docenas más, de otras alicornios de nuestra raza. Te advertí sobre tu marido, él nunca fue digno para ti y ahora ve el resultado, dice el padre de kasadi con un tono de voz muy inexpresiva mientras señalaba él bebe muerto.

-POR ESA ESTUPIDEZ TUYA, POR UNA TONTERÍA, ESTAS ACECINANDO A LOS BEBÉS QUE NO NACEN CON UN NIVEL DE OSCURIDAD ALTO, PORQUE, NO LE ENCUENTRO NINGÚN SENTIDO- dice kasadi y todo tiembla.

-Claro que lo tiene hija mía, todos estos bebés, si dejaba que crecieran y se mesclaran con el resto de nuestra raza, hacían más y más débil la raza, terminaríamos a ser tan débiles como los alicornios de la luz, no lo entiendes, es por el bien de nuestra especie- dice el padre de kasadi con un tono muy inexpresivo.

-NO, NO A MI BEBE- dice kasadi y dispara un potente rayo contra su padre, este lo repele con un escudo. Y vuela hacia su hija y la enviste fuertemente y la golpea fuertemente en el estómago.

-Ya basta hija, no te atrevas a atacarme otra vez, tu poder es alto, si, eres mi hija, pero sigues sin superarme, así que no te arriesgues a cometer una tontería si, mate a tus hermanos por nacer con un nivel de oscuridad muy bajo, solo te conserve a ti, porque tú fuiste la única que nació con un nivel de oscuridad decente, mas no muy alto, no me hagas matar a mi única hija con vida, mi linaje, quizás no lo han notado, pero cada vez, nuestros descendientes son más y más débiles, hemos perdido poder, y no puedo permitir eso- dice el padre de kasadi.

-¡ME VENGARE, PAGARAS POR MATAR A MI BEBÉ!- dice kasadi furiosa.

-Jajaja, siento tu oscuridad crecer, me gusta hija mía, pero a pesar de eso, no podrás vencerme a ese nivel, erres muy débil, serás la segunda más poderosa de nuestra raza, pero yo soy el más fuerte, y nunca me derrotaras- dice el padre de kasadi.

Esas palabras se grabaron en la mente de kasadi, y fueron esas palabras la que la impulsaron a hacer lo que hizo, exterminar ella misma a toda su raza, investigo libro tras libro, buscando la forma de derrocar a su padre, paso año tras año estudiando, le tomo más de 5 años y finalmente encontró el método para no solo matar a su padre de la peor forma posible, sino, también exterminar a su raza. Encontró el ritual de las 6 vestías, y aunque le tomo varios meces comprender cada detalle del conjuro, finalmente, cuando estaba lista de hacerlo, y usando un par de collares que ella misma había creado para protegerse a sí misma y a su novio de la amenaza del ritual, lo consiguió, engaño a su padre, y extermino al resto de su raza. Kasadi recito el conjuro y pudo observar como su padre y los demás alicornios negros morían de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa mientras las 6 vestías absorbían su esencia y poder.

Todos los de su raza habían muerto, no le interesaba, en su mente se había hecho justicia.

-¡Cariño que hiciste!- decía Leyer asombrado y un poco asustado.

-Mi padre no dejaba de decir que quería el máximo poder para nuestra raza, creo que es hora de mostrarle al mundo el verdadero poder de los alicornios negros- dice kasadi seriamente.

El día siguiente, la guerra empezó, y tal y como kasadi esperaba, las 6 vestías eran invencibles, no importaba lo que los alicornios de la luz hicieran no podían hacer nada contra el poder de las 6 vestías, o eso es lo que kasadi creía, la creación del corazón de cristal detuvo su expansión, las 6 vestías al ser oscuridad pura, no podían acercarse a la zona que el poder del corazón de cristal cubría, la última pareja de alicornios de la luz habían logrado frenarlos.

Kasadi despierta de súbito en su cama, en sus sueños había recreado la escena de su padre acecinando a su bebé frente a ella.

-Tuviste ese sueño otra vez verdad cariño-dice Leyer.

-¡Sí!-dice kasadi y empieza a llorar.

-No te preocupes, olvídalo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y además, ya tenemos un hijo y uno más en camino, no pienses en el bebé que perdimos y piensa en el que tendremos- dice Leyer y acaricia el vientre de kasadi.

-Lo… lo intentare, es solo que esta fecha…. es el cumpleaños de nuestro primogénito, y también su… su…- dice kasadi entre lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, no pienses en eso-dice Leyer.

-Lo siento, es solo que me pongo muy depresiva en esta fecha, y el que Girion no esté aquí con nosotros no me ayuda- dice kasadi.

-Por favor cariño, ya duerme, si quieres tomate mañana el día, yo mismo avanzare en la investigación, tu quédate en la cama si quieres, descansa y despeja tu mente-dice Leyer.

-Lo… lo intentare, no te preocupes por mí, ya sabes, pronto se me pasara, esto es solo por el día de hoy, tu sabes cómo me pongo en esta fecha- dice kasadi.

-Sí, lo sé, duerme, mañana le ordenare a los lobos que te preparen un pastel, solo para ti, recuerda que, mañana también es tu cumpleaños- dice Leyer.

-Si, lo sé- dice kasadi mientras se sueña con un pañuelo y le devuelve una sonrisa a Leyer.

-Tu duerme, que mañana yo me encargare de todo, para acerté feliz- dice Leyer.

Mientras tanto, en el reino de la luz.

Se encontraba Girion, mirando al frente hacia los alejados terrenos de sus padres.

-Girion ¿qué haces, pasa algo? dice Celestia.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre- dice Girion seriamente, y casi al instante piensa- ¡idiota como se te ocurre decir tal cosa!-

-Tu madre ¿la extrañas verdad?- dice Celestia.

Girion solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza, Celestia no sabía, ni tenía idea de que los alicornios negros contra los que pelea orión y su madre son sus padres, en lo que a Celestia concierne, su madre era una esclava que murió en esas tierras.

-Si quieres decirme algo, puedes decírmelo Girion, puedes confiar en mí- dice Celestia.

-Si te lo dijera no me entenderías- dice Girion seriamente, se sentía muy culpable por no estar hay con su madre, Girion sabía de la muerte de su hermano mayor desde hace algunos años, el siempre notaba que los días cercanos al cumpleaños de su madre ella siempre se deprimía con facilidad, y pese a que siempre les preguntaba qué es lo que la hacía sentir tan mal, nunca recibía respuesta de aquello, hasta que un día, su padre decidió contarle, para que ya no preguntara más y para que la ayudara a consolarla y superarlo, cosa que kasadi nunca hacia y siempre procuraba ocultar su tristeza bajo una sonrisa fingida.

-Sé que no la has pasado bien, pero, si en verdad necesitas algo, are lo posible para ayudarte- dice Celestia.

-Gracias celi, por tu comprensión- dice Girion.

-No es nada, en verdad me preocupas, en serio si quieres alguien con quien hablar, yo em…- dice Celestia.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de este tema celi, mejor em, vallamos a la cama, digo, em, a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya es tarde, jeje, no crees- dice Girion y se encoje en hombros. Celestia le devuelve a Girion una sonrisa pícara y se sonroja.

-Sí, ya es tarde- dice Celestia.

-Bueno, em, em… que no… mañana tú… tú no tienes que levantarte temprano para levantar el sol- dice Girion para quitarse la mirada de Celestia de encima.

-Sí, em… tienes razón- dice Celestia y da media vuelta para irse. Girion suspira y piensa. Estuvo cerca, Celestia es muy linda, pero, yo no tengo interés en ella más que como amiga, no me gustaría darle falsas ilusiones y luego romperle el corazón, no, no puedo hacerle eso.

De repente Celestia salta hacia Girion y le da un beso en la boca, Girion no se esperaba esto, no pudo preverlo.

-¡Celestia! ¡¿pero que haces? ¡si tu padre nos ve!- dice Girion sudando.

-Ya no soy una niña, y tú tampoco- dice Celestia.

-¡No! ¡por favor Celestia! ¡no, es demasiado pronto!- dice Girion intentando quitarse a Celestia de encima.

-Que ¿tú no… no me? dice Celestia y se entristece.

No quise decir eso, es solo que, em, no, no sé, es demasiado pronto no crees, dice Girion.

-Quizás, quizás tengas razón, pero yo he sentido esto desde el momento en que te vi, yo te… te… amo- dice Celestia. Girion no sabe qué decir, quizás sea demasiado tarde. Él quería decir que no estaba interesado en ella, pero, no quería romperle el corazón, y menos ahora que fue ella la que hizo lo que el en 5 meces no se atrevió a hacer con Luna, declarar su amor, estaba en aprietos Girion. No sabía qué hacer.

-Tengo… tengo, yo, necesito, em- dice Girion.

Por favor no me rechaces… dice Celestia y se entristece.

-¡No! no lo are- dice Girion y Celestia le da otro besó.

-Lu… Luna- dice Girion. El quedo paralizado al ver a Luna frente a ellos.

-Be… veo, que lo lograste hermana, y según veo, to… todo salió bien, yo me…. me iré y los dejare solos- dice Luna con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-¡No, Luna espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- pensaba Girion, pero la presencia de Celestia impedía que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Luna se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos, ella estaba enojada, no sabía porque.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puedo estar celosa? no, no, no puedo, yo ya sabía desde antes que él le atraía a Celestia, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana, no, tengo que aceptar que Girion es su poni especial, ya después, llegara mi turno, será mejor que me olvide de eso, ya abra tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, creo… creo que, lo mejor será aceptar su relación, de todos modos, ya sabía que Celestia quería con él, sin embargo… Girion no se veía muy feliz mientras Celestia lo besaba… ¡pero que estoy pensando! ¡No! no, Girion es de Celestia- piensa Luna, estaba algo confundida, en los 5 meces que Girion estuvo viviendo con ellas, Celestia no fue la única que desarrollo sentimientos hacia Girion. Ella también desarrollo un cariño hacia él, y eso la confundía bastante.

-Será mejor que deje las cosas como están, ya el tiempo dirá que es lo que pasara- piensa Luna mientras mira el cielo nocturno desde uno de los balcones.


	9. Chapter 9

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 9. la belleza de las profundidades.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna y sus padres se encontraban desayunando, pero Galaxia y Orión vieron algo raro en Luna, la notaban distante y algo deprimida.

-Luna ¿estás bien?. Pregunto Galaxia a su hija, la cual solo mostro una sonrisa forzada. Si madre, estoy perfectamente bien. Respondió a su madre la cual siguió mirándola preocupada.

-pareces algo deprimida hija, ¿pasa algo?. Le pregunto Orión. No, estoy perfectamente bien, no se preocupen.

De pronto, por la puerta, entraron Girion y Celestia, esta última muy apegada a él haciendo que Orión refunfuñe, Luna solo se limitó a apretar los dientes, cosa que fue notada por su madre.

-Mama, papa, tengo algo muy bueno que comunicarles- dijo Celestia muy contenta.

¿Pues qué es hija mía?. Pregunto Galaxia mientras Orión tomaba una taza de café.

-Tengo novio- dijo haciendo que Orión escupiera el café de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué QUE?!- dijo Orión sin poder creerlo.

-Que tengo novio papa- dijo abrasando a Girion. Orión rápidamente le lanzo una mirada de "estás muerto" a Girion haciendo que este temblara intimidado.

-Valla, que bueno por ti Celestia, te conseguiste un buen semental- dijo Galaxia.

-muy cierto madre- dijo Celestia con una gran felicidad. Por otra parte Luna solo sentía celos de su hermana. ¿Pero qué pasa? No puedo estar celosa, Girion es el semental de Celestia, ella lo ama y el a ella- dijo Luna mientras en su mente sufría el tener a dos ideas peleando entre sí.

-Nos alegramos por ti hija, cierto cariño- dijo Galaxia mientras miraba a Orión el cual solo sonrió forzosamente. Claro que me alegro por ti hija- dijo Orión prácticamente obligado.

De pronto Celestia nota a su hermana un poco decaída. Luna, ¿hermanita estas bien?. Le pregunto Celestia a su hermana.

Luna solo fije una sonrisa y responde. Estoy bien hermana, no es nada.

-¿Estas segura? No te ves bien- dijo Girion.

-Les juro, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo Luna mintiendo.

- Girion iba a llevarme a la playa ¿quieres venir Luna? Creo que un poco de aire no te vendría mal- dijo Celestia.

Al escuchar lo de la playa Orión quiso decir algo pero Galaxia le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria que hiso que el semental solo se volviera a sentar.

-No, no quiero arruinar sus planes románticos- dijo Luna ya a punto de retirarse.

-Luna, no nos molesta, todo lo contrario, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras- dijo Girion con una sonrisa. Además un poco de aire fresco nunca viene mal.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos hermanita, nos divertiremos, a ti te encanta la playa- dijo Celestia.

-Cierto Luna, creo que sería bueno que vallas y te diviertas un poco- dijo Galaxia.

Luna suspiro y finalmente accedió a ir a la playa con su hermana y el nuevo novio de la misma.

Una vez Galaxia y Orión se quedaron solo esta miro de forma reprobatoria al semental. ¿Cuál es tu problema?. Le dijo de forma directa a su esposo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Orión algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué saltas de esa forma cada vez que una de nuestras hijas están cerca de un muchacho? Cada vez que ves a alguno acercárseles la sangre te hierve y llegas a cometer locuras.

-Eso no es verdad, yo cometo locuras- dijo Orión.

-¿a no?, la primavera pasada unos muchachos se acercaron a Luna en el parque y tu. bueno, no fuiste muy bueno con ellos.

-Bueno, ellos acosaron a mi niña, esa parvada de pedófilos pervertidos.

-Tenían 13 años y eran estudiantes de astronomía, era lógico pensar que al ver a Luna le preguntarían algo con respecto a la Luna y a las estrellas.

-Está bien, tal vez exagere, pero no fui tan duro con ellos.

-Estaban llorando, es más, le abriste los ojos a uno con tal de que viera lo que le hacías a los demás, dice galaxia.

-Pero tampoco fue para tanto. dice orion muy despreocupado.

-Terminaron hospitalizados por 15 meses y luego necesitaron ayuda psiquiatrica, para colmo los padres de los jóvenes te atacaron con todo, nunca vi a un rey recibiendo un sermón de parte de civiles y menos de una forma tan directa. Pero nos desviamos del tema, el punto es que si me entero de que haces alguna de tus jugarretas para arruinar el noviazgo de Celestia y Girion créeme que desearas nunca haberme conocido. dice galaxia con un tono amenazador.

Orión solo trago saliva ante la amenaza de su esposa.

Mientras tanto en la playa.

Las olas rompían contra la costa mientras que el sol se reflejaba en el agua provocando una visión casi divina a los ojos de los 3 alicornios.

-Guau, el mar es hermoso- dijo Girion mientras observaba la hermosa imagen.

-¿acaso nunca habías visto el mar Giry?- dijo Celestia.

-No, nunca tuve la oportunidad, la verdad es hermoso, no puedo creer que exista tanta agua en el mundo- dijo maravillado.

Celestia le sonríe y apoya su cabeza en Girion, Luna al verlo apretó los dientes, en verdad le molestaba pero no quería admitirlo.

-Amm, creo que estoy sobrando aquí, mejor los dejos solos y vuelvo al castillo- dijo Luna levantándose.

-Luna, espera- dijo Girion levantándose de golpe. Se dé algo que podria alegrarte, síganme- dijo mientras se dirigía a la orilla.

-No Girion, estoy bien- dijo Luna forzando una sonrisa.

Girion le sonríe. ¿Pues por qué te vas?, ven te va a gustar y a ti también Celestia.

Celestia refunfuño un poco, ella lo más que quería era estar a solas con su amado pero parecía que por el momento no podria ser.

Girion se para en la orilla y hace brillar su cuerno.

solo observen damas, dice Girion y de su cuerno sale una ráfaga de viento helado que golpea una gran ola congelándola, luego dispara un pequeño rayo que ilumina todo el hielo dándole un brillo precioso, y como cereza sobre el pastel el sol quedo justo detrás causando un hermoso reflejo anaranjado. Luna y Celestia quedaron boquiabiertas, nunca vieron tal demostración de belleza. ¿les gusta?. Pregunta Girion.

-Es hermoso- dijo sonríe.

-Y aún no han visto nada- dice Girion, Su cuerno vuelve a brillar y todo el hielo que se formo es levitado y empieza a moldearse hasta tomar la forma de fénix, el mismo empezó a volar mientras Girion creaba un segunda fénix pero este hecho de rayo, los dos fénix empezaron a danzar en el aire, Luna y Celestia contemplaban asombradas, la mente de Luna empezó a ver al fénix de hielo como a ella y al de rayo como Girion, ambos bailando con perfecta armonía.

Luego Luna al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba solo agita su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente esos pensamientos. De pronto los dos fénix chocan generando una lluvia de pequeños destellos de cristal y chispas.

-Es…Es…. precioso- dijo Celestia atónita.

-Y aún no he terminado, quieren ver…- dice Girion y avanza a la playa.

-¡¿cómo que aún no has terminado?!- dice Luna atónita, ya se le hacía bastante hermoso lo que acababa de ver.

-Espera, que vas a hacer- pregunta Celestia.

-Jeje, siempre quise intentar eso, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad- dice Girion y hace brillar su cuerno -Estoy seguro que les va a gustar- dice y una onda de energía envuelve el océano.

-Entren al agua- dice Girion.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué vas a hacer?...- dice Celestia.

-Solo entren, ya verán- dice Girion y les sonríe a las yeguas.

Las dos yeguas entran al mar un poco inquietas y temerosa por lo que pueda pasar.

-Antes de que intentes algo, te advierto que si nos pasa algo malo nuestro padre se enterara- dice Celestia.

-Bueno, em… no te preocupes, pueden confiar en mí- dice Girion.

Luna y Celestia empiezan a nadar hacia Girion, y de repente ellas notan que el agua se empieza a mover.

-¡¿Que, que pasa?!...- dice Luna.

-No tengan miedo, les prometo que no pasara nada- dice Girion.

De repente de entre el agua aparece un delfín, Luna y Celestia quedan asombradas al ver que no era un delfín común, estaba hecho de agua, pero se movía y actuaba igual que un delfín, incluso hacia sonidos similares. Sobre Luna aparece otro delfín, Luna se asusta un poco, pero solo por un breve instante, sus grito de miedo cambio a uno de diversión, Luna estaba montando el delfín de agua que la paseaba por el mar, y luego el otro delfina hace lo mismo con Celestia, ambas estaban montadas sobre un delfín que empezaba a jugar en el agua, pero Girion los llama y ambos delfines traen a Luna y Celestia hacia él.

-¿Que….que pasa Girion? me estaba divirtiendo, dice Celestia.

-Espera- dice Girion y dispara un rayo hacia Luna y Celestia-Ahora serán capaces de respirar bajo el agua por el día de hoy- dice él y les sonríe.

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres…..?- dice Luna, tan pronto como dijo eso el delfín de Celestia se sumerge, y al poco tiempo el delfín de Luna hizo lo mismo, Luna por instinto contuvo la respiración, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, podía respirar bajo el agua, ambas, tanto Luna y Celestia se estaban sumergiendo a las profundidades del océano, y fueron testigos del hermoso arrecife de coral, una vez que llegaron al arrecife los delfines que las guiaban fueron disminuyendo su velocidad, para no perturba la vida marina, Luna y Celestia estaban encantadas ante lo que veían, no creían que tal belleza se encontraba en las profundidades del océano, la variedad de plantas marinas, corales y peces de todos los colores, nunca se imaginaran que algo tan hermoso se encontraba en las profundidades del océano.

-Hermoso verdad, yo también estoy asombrado, sabía que bajo el mar había cosas hermosas, pero tampoco me imagine que fueran tan bellas- dice Girion.

Luna y Celestia quedan asombradas al verlo hablar bajo el agua.

-¿Qué pasa? jeje, ustedes también pueden hablar, el hechizo que les lance se los permitirá-dice Girion.

-¡Es… es precioso!- dice Celestia encantada.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡No me imagine que hubiera algo igual, nunca creí que, existiera algo tan bello en las profundidades del mar!- dice Luna.

-Para mí lo más bello del mundo son ustedes dos- dice Girion y se sonroja.

-¿Que dijiste?- dice Celestia.

-Em… nada…- dice Girion y sale rápidamente dejando tras de sí un torbellino de agua.

Los delfines sacan de paseo a Luna y Celestia, ambas se sentían como unas potrillas otra vez, ambas gritaban de la emoción, nadando a gran velocidad, montadas en los delfines, pasando por las cuevas de corales y luego emergiendo a la superficie, pasaron casi una hora nadando y siendo paseadas por los delfines de agua.

De repente el delfín de Luna se detiene, Luna mira al frente y be a Girion, este se veia algo agotado.

-¿Te pasa algo Girion?- pregunta Luna.

-No… no… estoy bien- dice Girion y voltea a ver a Luna, Girion se queda asombrado y encantado al ver a Luna bajo el agua, el cómo su melena se mesia con la corriente lentamente, como sus ojos contrastaban con su entorno, Girion se quedó paralizado por unos instantes al estar hipnotizado ante tal belleza. Pero de pronto llega Celestia que baja de la nube a Girion.

-¿Qué pasa? jeje, me perdi de algo- dice Celestia.

-Em no… em… creo que es hora de volver- dice Girion, y Girion emerge a la superficie y los delfines de agua llevan de vuelta a Luna y Celestia a la orilla.

.

-¿Qué? ¡No! no, otro rato mas Girion- dice Celestia cual potrilla.

-Si Girion, otro ratito, no seas malo- dice Luna muy alegre.

Los delfines de agua se deshacen, Girion camina hacia la playa y se deja caer en la suave arena.

-En verdad lo siento, me gustaría, en verdad, pero esto requiere de mucha energía, ya estoy exhausto- dice Girion.

-Ho, bueno, está bien cariño, pero prométeme que nos volverás a llevar de paseo en el mar jeje- dice Celestia.

-Claro, solo denme un descanso jeje, que en verdad, me agote- dice Girion.

-Sí, claro, descansa lo que quieras, es más, quieres que te lleve de vuelta al castillo- dice Celestia.

-No, no hace falta, solo necesito reposar unos minutos- dice Girion.

-Bien, avísame cuando estés listo y ordenare que venga una carreta a recogernos- dice Celestia.

-Si… solo dame un minuto, y em… que les pareció- dice Girion.

-¡Fue hermoso! ¡Fue espectacular!- dice Celestia emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¡Nunca vi tanta belleza! ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto?-dice Luna.

-Digamos que mi madre me dio algunas lecciones de magia avanzada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y valla que te dio buenas lecciones- dijo Celestia acercándose a él y plantándole un profundo beso en la boca. Luna, al verlos, no pudo más y decidió dejarlos solos.

Luna, ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusto?, Dijo Celestia viendo como su hermana se iba. Luna los ve con una sonrisa.

Me encanto, de verdad tienes talento Girion, pero creo que mejor los dejos solos para que pasen tiempo de calidad, dice Luna.

No, espera, quédate con nosotros, dice Girion en un tono un poco suplicante, Celestia se molesta un poco con eso, ella no lo admitía, pero quería que Luna se fuera.

No, además, se me hace tarde para levantar la Luna, y abrir paso a la noche, disfruten del atardecer, Dicho eso Luna emprende vuelo y se va volando.

Girion observo preocupado a Luna.

Tranquilo, seguro que está bien, Dijo Celesita rodeando el cuello de Girion con sus cascos y besándolo en la mejilla. Girion no podía dejar de pensar en Luna, en por que se fue así, parecía un poco molesta.

Mientras volaba de regreso, Luna no paraba de pensar en Girion y en lo mucho que le dolía que ella no fue la yegua que este en sus brazos, ella no podía sacar de su cabeza al alicornio rojo, solo pensaba en él y mientras más pensaban en el más le dolía.

Al llegar al castillo ella tenía la cara repleta de lágrimas, lo único que quería era llegar a su cuarto sin que ninguno de sus padre la viera, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación choca con su padre.

.Oh, Luna, ya volvieron….- dijo Orión pero luego noto el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su hija lo cual lo preocupo enormemente. Luna ¿qué paso?- dijo muy preocupado.

-Nada papa, no pasa nada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No me mientas, yo sé cuándo mientes ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sabes que siempre puedes contarme todo- dice Orión.

Luna empezó a llorar con fuerza. Quiero estar sola- dijo rodeando a su padre.

Por favor hija, no puedo ayudarte si no me explicas que pasa- dijo Orión.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLAAA!.-Grito para luego salir corriendo hacia su cuarto y encerrándose ahí, dejando a Orión muy preocupado.

Mientras tanto en los terrenos de los padres de Girion.

-BIEN CARIÑO, INTENTÉMOSLO UNA VEZ MÁS, ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTAMOS CERCA DE LOGRARLO- dice Leyer con confianza.

-SI- responde kasadi y juntos disparan un rayo contra una esfera, la esfera empieza a crecer, y a tomar forma, un rugido se empieza a escuchar.

-¡ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO! ¡YA CASI CARIÑO! SOLO MANTÉN TU RAYO UN POCA MÁS- dice Leyer.

-Sí, lo se cariño…- dice kasadi mientras mantenía su rayo, la esfera empieza a emanar un brillo muy potente, todo empieza a temblar.

-Jeje, estamos muy cerca, muy pronto, ni el corazón de cristal podrá detenernos- piensa Leyer mientras mira como la esfera crece de tamaño.

-¡Cariño… algo está saliendo mal!- dice kasadi un poco asustada.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! NO TE DETENGAS ¡ya casi!- dice Leyer muy decidido. La esfera se empieza amostrar inestable, la energía disparada estaba haciendo que la esfera tomo un curzo equivoco, no puede soportar la energía disparada y la contenida a la vez.

La esfera empieza a hacerse negra, y le brotan docenas dé picos negros.

-¡Hay no!-dice kasadi, ella estaba casi segura que esto ya estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡MORGARON!- grita kasadi. La esfera estalla y en todas direcciones igual que metralla son dispararos fragmentos de la esfera, y antes de que alguno de esos trozos llegue con kasadi una sombra se materializa frente a ella, y aparece un dragón oscuro el cual se interpone entre ella y la explosión. Leyer apenas logra esconderse detrás de una mesa antes de que la explosión o algunas de las piezas de la esfera lo golpeen. Se crea un inmenso cráter donde se encontraba la esfera.

Cuando la explosión cesa, y el humo se disipa, Leyer sale de su escondite.

-¿No entiendo que salió mal?... estaba seguro que esto iba a funcionar, aparentemente las plagas son más complejas de lo que creí- dice Leyer. Kasadi empieza a gemir, y a respirar muy rápido, estaba teniendo algunas contracciones, ella coloca su casco contra su vientre, y empieza a respirar muy hondo.

-¡Cariño! ¡¿estás bien?!- dice Leyer y se dirige hacia kasadi. Pero el dragón oscuro le obstruye el paso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dice Leyer enojado.

-No la toques, solo ve lo que hiciste- dice el dragón oscuro.

-¡No! Morgaron, está bien, yo estoy bien- dice kasadi entre gemidos. El dragón oscuro deja pasar a Leyer.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Qué… él bebé ya viene?!- dice Leyer y sujeta el casco de kasadi.

-No, fue solo el susto- dice kasadi mientras acaricia su vientre y se calma un poco. Kasadi le da una bofetada a Leyer.

-Hay…. ¿y por qué fue eso?- dice Leyer y se soba su mejilla.

-¡¿HACE FALTA QUE TE DIGA?!- dice kasadi enojada.

-Em… lo…. lo siento…. en verdad creí que funcionaria esta vez- dice Leyer.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- dice kasadi y se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas kasadi?- dice Leyer.

-A la cama, mi bebé y yo necesitamos dormir, y por cierto, no te quiero en la cama esta noche, puedes dormir en el sofá- dice kasadi sin devolverle la mirada a Leyer y se va caminando.

-Jeje, hora si la amolaste- dice Morgaron entre risas.

-¡Cállate!- dice Leyer enojado y se dirige a los libros que tenía en un estante.

-Estaba seguro que funcionaria, no sé qué es lo que salió mal- dice Leyer mientras revisa los libros.

-Jajaja, por poco creí que kasadi me ordenaría acecinarte- dice Morgaron.

-No te hagas ilusiones- dice Leyer mientras ojea el libro -¿En qué me equivoque?- dice muy pensativo.

-Esas plagas se ven muy complejas, quien sea que las allá creado originalmente, o era muy poderoso, o era muy inteligente- dice Morgaron.

-Quizás ambos- dice Leyer.

-Jajaja, en verdad me sorprende, ni kasadi ha podido descifrar ese libro, yo creí que era la más talentosa de nuestra raza- dice Morgaron.

-Lo sé, este libro se burla de nosotros, nos hace ver como unos idiotas, al principio no creí que le tomara a kasadi tanto tiempo descifrar el conjuro de las 6 vestías, pero con esto ahora le creo, estos libros parecen estar en código, o algo parecido, tiene más secretos de lo que muestras entre sus páginas- dice Leyer.

-¿Quizás debas intentar con otra cosa?... es obvio que nunca podrán crear alguna de las plagas que se encuentran en esos libros- dice Morgaron.

-¡No! si kasadi pudo rebelar uno de los secretos de estos libros para crearlos, podrá hacerlo otra vez- dice Leyer.

-Jajaja, dudo que quiera ayudarte, y menos con lo que acaba de Pasar, tu sabes lo maternal que es ella, y estuvo a punto de salir lastimada estando aun embarazada, no creo que quiera ayudarte o siquiera hablarte por unos días- dice Morgaron.

-Tengo que contentarla de alguna manera, sin ella no podre hacer nada- dice Leyer.

-Jajaja, es obvio que eres un inútil sin ella- dice Morgaron, y Leyer se molesta un poco.

-Falta poco para que nazca nuestro bebé… quizás cuando eso pase a ella se le olvide esta pelea, estará tan feliz con su bebe entre los brazos que se le olvidara todo lo malo- dice Leyer.

-¿y qué aras mientras tanto? dice Morgaron.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también requiero de un descanso, además tengo que contentarla, ya sabes darle regalos y demás cosas, eso si la quiero que siga ayudándome- dice Leyer.

-La verdad es que no seque vio kasadi en ti- dice Morgaron.

-Amigo mío, quizás no lo parezca, pero si me lo propongo, puedo llegar a ser muy romántico- dice Leyer y hace aparecer unas flores y se dirige al cuarto de kasadi.

-Jeje, esto no me lo pierdo- dice Morgaron y desaparecen entre las sombras.

Leyer entra a su cuarto.

-Cariño lo siento… te traje unas flores- dice Leyer al entrar.

-TE DIJE QUE DURMIERAS EN EL SOFÁ ESTA NOCHE- grita kasadi y expulsa una onda de energía que lanza a Leyer del cuarto y se estrella contra la pared y la puerta se sierra de golpe.

-Jeje, todo un donjuán, sí que te funciono- dice Morgaron con un tono burlón.

-Jeje, lo intentare mañana, es obvio que aún está un poco molesta- dice Leyer.

-"Tú crees" "no me di cuenta"- dice Morgaron con un tono irónico.

Leyer se molesta un poco, el regresa a la biblioteca y reveza nuevamente los libros y piensa- Pronto, muy pronto, ni las armaduras negras serán capaces de detenernos, y esta nueva bestia nos lo asegurara-


	10. Chapter 10

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 10. Una noche inolvidable.

En el castillo de los alicornios negros, Leyer estaba en su bar personal bebiendo, su cara denotaba frustración, había tenido muy malos días en el transcurso de ese mes.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Perece que te dieron una golpiza. Dijo una voz detrás de Leyer, el voltea y ve a Morgaron.

-No me jodas que tuve muy malos días desde el incidente de hace un mes. Dice mientras de un sorbo a su bebida.

-Se nota que sigue muy enojada contigo. Dijo sin expresión alguna.

Leyer suspira y mira a Morgaron. La verdad, fue un mes de mierda, trate de hacer un montón de cosas para alegrarla pero ninguna funciono y siempre me terminaba gritándome o golpeándome. Dijo mientras da otro sorbo.

-No pudo ser tan malo. Dijo Morgaron.

-¿seguro? Primero trate de llevarle el desayuno a la cama el día después del incidente.

Flashback.

Kasadi dormía placenteramente, a un lado de la cama estaba Leyer con una bandeja de comida y una taza de té caliente. Leyer se le acerca y la besa en la mejilla con suavidad. Despierta mi amor. Dijo con un tono suave. Kasadi abre los ojos y ve a su esposo. Te traje el desayuno, mi amor. Dijo mientras le entregaba con su magia la bandeja, Kasadi lo toma y le sonríe a su esposo pero luego le entierra todo el desayuno en la cara. Casi me matas ayer y ahora no me dejas dormir las horas que se me canten, lárgate. Le dijo muy molesta.

Pero mi amor, yo solo quise….. – No pudo terminar de hablar pues Kasadi le lanza un rayo de hielo congelándolo, luego lo empuja suavemente haciendo que se deslice hasta salir de la habitación, luego Kasadi solo vuelve a acostarse.

Fin flashback.

-Y eso no fue todo, luego trate con un rico baño caliente.

Flashback 2.

Kasadi estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que un papel aparece frente a ella. Te tengo una sorpresita en el baño mi amor, con cariño Leyer. Al terminar de leerla suspiro y se dirigió al baño, al entrar vio que este tenía todas las luces apagadas, el cuarto solo estaba alumbrado por unas pocas velas, había vapor en el aire y la tina estaba llena hasta el tope y tenía espuma, dentro de la bañera estaba Leyer mirándola con una cara seductora. Pensé que te gustaría que tuviéramos un relajante baño juntos, como cuando éramos adolecentes. Kasadi mira bien toda la habitación y luego mira a su esposo. Me gustaría. Dijo acercándose a él. Disfrutar de esto sola. Dijo tomando a su esposo y mandándolo a volar y estampándolo contra la pared. Si te piensas que te voy a perdonar el casi haberme matado a mí y a mi bebe con un simple baño estas muy mal cariño. Dijo serrando la puerta del baño.

Fin flashback 2.

-En serio, estuve todo el mes tratando de contentarla y ella siempre me recibía con golpes. Dijo poniendo un vaso de vodka con hielo en su frente como intento para reducir un chichón que le quedo por un golpe de Kasadi.

-Jajajajajaja. Reia Morgaron. Yo siempre supe que era ella la que mandaba en esta casa Jajajajajajaja. Decia irritando a Leyer.

-Yo soy el rey aquí, que no se te olvide. Dijo enojado.

-y ella es la reina, y valla que reina, te tiene dominado jajajajaja. Reía irritándolo más.

-¡POR QUE NO TE VAS A LA MIERDA!. Le grito arrojándole el vaso de vodka pero Morgaron lo esquiva y desaparece entre las sombras. Maldito hijo de puta. Decía mientras se servía otro vaso.

En el palacio de Orión y Galaxia, Girion despertaba algo cansado, luego mira a su lado y ve que Celestia lo estaba abrasando y usando su pecho como almohada, en el transcurso de este mes Celestia le había pedido permiso a sus padres para dormir con Girion, Orión al principio estallo con solo imaginarse la idea de que pequeña durmiera con un semental que no fuera su padre, pero luego Galaxia lo calmo y le dio permiso a Celestia con la condición de que no se sobrepasaran en las noches, a lo que ella solo se sonrojo y acepto.

Girion se levanta con mucho cuidado para no despertarla pero era difícil al tener su cabeza en su pecho. luego de unos minutos logra quítasela de enzima y con mucho cuidado sale de la habitación para desayunar.

Al caminar por los pasillos veía como toda la servidumbre iba de un lado para el otro sin parar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con Luna, la cual estaba comiendo una ensalada de frutas. Buenos días Luna. Dijo Girion con simpatía.

-Ah, hola. Dijo sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, en transcurso de este mes Luna se había puesto muy distante con Girion y con Celestia, y cada vez que sus padres intentaban hablar con ella, Luna solo les cambiaba el tema o les decía que no pasaba nada.

Girion suspira resignado. Hoy aquí todo está muy movido ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿hay alguna fiesta hoy?.

-Sí, hoy es la gran gala del galope, ¿acaso no lo sabias?. Dijo Luna sin mirar a Girion.

-Ahh, me había llamado la atención que en el transcurso de esta semana el personal se había puesto bastante activo.

-Tú y Celestia van a bailar juntos supongo. Dijo Luna apretando los dientes.

-Pues supongo que si, ¿tu iras con alguien?.

-en todas las galas del galope hay algún idiota que nos invita a bailar a mi o a mi hermana, solo imbéciles que buscan subir en la escala social casándose con una princesa.

Girion se molestó por eso, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien usara a Celestia o a Luna como escaleras para subir en la escala social.

Luego Luna termina su ensalada y se levanta. Bueno, me voy a prepararme.

-Pero si son apenas las 9 de la mañana ¿a qué hora es la gala?. Pregunto Girion.

-Oficialmente los invitados empiezan a llegar a las 8 de la noche. Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Entonces tienes tiempo de sobra, me gustaría hablar contigo un poco.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

Girion trato de detenerla pero en ese momento llego Celestia. Giri, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?, oh hola Luna, buenos días. Dijo mirando a su hermana.

Luna miro a su hermana con rencor pero trato de disimularlo. Bueno, nos vemos hermana, nos vemos Girion. Dijo Luna saliendo y dejando sola la pareja.

-Ella me preocupa. Dijo Girion.

-Tranquilo, es normal, ella siempre ha sido algo cascarrabias cuando la gala del galope llega cada año. No le gusta mucho esta festividad, ella dice que solo son un montón de estirados que no saben divertirse. Solo espera a que madure un poco y ya le entrara gusto por esto.

-Los gustos no marcan inmadurez Cely. Dijo Girion algo fastidiado por el comentario de Celestia.

Celestia roda los ojos y abrasa a Girion. Olvídalo, esta noche será nuestra y. Celestia le susurra algo a Girion y este abre los ojos de la impresión. Toda la noche bombón Dijo Celestia pestañando de manera picara.

-Cely, emm creo que estar yendo algo rápido ¿no te parece?. Dijo muy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, mis padres no se enteraran. Dijo alejándose de su amado pero a la vez pasando su cola por su barbilla y meneando sus caderas haciendo que el alicornio rojo se excitara, pero no por amor sino por simple lujuria.

Cuando Celestia se marchó Girion quedo petrificado, su mente se atiborro de pensamientos de él y Celestia haciéndolo pero de repente vino a su cabeza la imagen de Orión entrando de golpe en la habitación y atrapándolos en plena guerra de placer y deleite. De pronto Girion Salió de su fantasía y vio que Orión estaba en frente de él mirándolo extrañado. Estuviste así por 10 minutos ¿estás bien? – dijo Orión en un tono que denotaba preocupación, cosa que Extraño mucho a Girion. Si, estos bien señor. Contesto al rey.

Por unos minutos los dos solo se miraban como esperando a que el otro dijera algo, era un momento súper incómodo para ambos, pero de pronto Orión rompe el silencio. Eh, bueno la verdad es que nunca te agradecí por salvar mi trasero. Dijo desviando la mirada y tragándose todo su orgullo.

-¿Disculpe?. Dijo Girion incrédulo.

-Que gracias, gracias por salvarme y gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija Celestia, ella se ve que está muy feliz contigo y si ella es feliz yo lo soy. Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía algo forzada.

-Ahh, bueno, gracias. Dijo Girion.

-No hay de que, ahora ve a prepárate, que esta noche vas a sacar a bailar a nada más y nada menos que a mi hija, MI HIJA. Dijo eso ultimo con su típico tono intimidante, luego de eso Girion solo se fue lentamente dejando solo a Orión.

Orión suspira de fastidio. ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil cariño. Dijo Galaxia entrando a la habitación.

-Dilo por ti. Dijo Orión de mala gana.

-Ya te lo explique, el té salvo la vida y ha demostrado ser un muy buen pretendiente para Celestia, lo único que quiero yo es que tú y él se lleven bien. Orión solo debía la mirada y gruñe de fastidio. ¿Acaso me estas gruñendo?. Dijo Galaxia enojada.

Orión inmediatamente levanta la mirada y dibuja una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro. Pa…para nada cariño, ¿yo? ¿Gruñirte? Jamás, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo. Dijo nervioso.

Galaxia arquea una ceja y sonríe. Eso me pareció un gruñido y si no fuiste tú ¿Quién fue?

Orión se puso muy nervioso, miraba de un lado para el otro buscando una excusa. El perro, fue el perro.

-No tenemos perro. Dijo Galaxia sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-El gato, si, definitivamente fue el gato.

-Los gatos maúllan y tampoco tenemos uno. A Orión ya no se le ocurría nada para salir de esta, si algo le daba miedo era su esposa de malas, ya que los más grandes guerreros de su nación aprendieron a temerle a la ira de Galaxia. Si quieres olvido tu gruñido infantil si tú me haces un favor. Dijo en tono seductor. Quiero un masaje de cascos completo esta noche y no quiero que pongas tus excusas para saltarnos el masaje e irnos directo al sexo. Dijo triunfante.

Orión refunfuño, si había algo que no le gustaba eran los masajes, cada vez que tenían acto de amor Galaxia le pedía mínimo una cuota de una hora de mansajes, a ella le encantaba dado a que su marido era extremadamente delicado con su cuerpo, nunca era agresivo y se detenía cuando ella se lo pedía. Bien, tendrás tu masaje. Dijo Orión derrotado.

-Cada día me pones más fácil el ganarte amor. Dijo Galaxia de forma burlona.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿has hablado con Luna?. Pregunto Orión.

Galaxia suspira. Sí, pero se reúsa a contarme que pasa, la verdad me preocupa. Es normal que se comporte asi durante la gala pues ella no la disfruta mucho pero no es normal que se comporte de esa manera en días normales, ella siempre es enérgica y curiosa y la verdad parece que de un día para el otro su animada personalidad desapareció. Dijo algo triste.

-Yo he intentado hablarle, anoche fui a su cuarto para hablar con ella, se comportó de forma muy esquiva, me cambiaba de tema siempre que podía y además casi no hablo, es muy raro normalmente ella es una parlanchina sin remedio. Dijo el semental muy preocupado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueda ser lo que le pasa?

-No, para nada. Bueno, mejor volvemos a los deberes, luego hablaremos con Luna los dos ¿bien?. Él dijo a su esposo el cual solo respondió de forma positiva y se retiró. Al ver que su esposo ya no estaba Galaxia suspira. Girion, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

Esa noche, Girion se encontraba solo en su habitación mirándose al espejo, llevaba puesto un traje que le dieron para la fiesta. Él estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta real, cuando fue niño lo más cercano que tenía a fiestas era cuando había un cumpleaños de él o de uno de sus padres, nunca había tenido nada como lo que viviría esa noche.

Mientras se acomodaba la corbata escucha que alguien llama a su puerta. Ya voy. Dice yendo hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra a Galaxia, la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado con detalles en blanco. ¿Reina Galaxia?. Dice Girion algo asombrado.

-Buenas noches, Girion ¿puedo pasar un momento? –

-Claro señora. Dijo dejando pasar a la reina. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Ya sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solo dime Galaxia o como quieras. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Galaxia, pero ¿Qué necesita?.

-Veras Girion, estaba algo preocupada, por tu relación con Celestia. Dijo con una expresión seria.

-¿mi relación con ella? ¿Eso le incomoda?. Pregunto asombrado.

-No, la verdad me gusta que mi niña tenga a un semental fuerte y guapo como tu, lo que me molesta es que no correspondas el amor que Celestia te tiene. Dijo dejando al alicornio rojo aún más asombrado.

-¿Qué está diciendo?. Dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-No te agás el listo conmigo niño, yo sé perfectamente que tu no correspondes el amor de Celestia y que tu corazón hace tiempo que se volvió propiedad de Luna –

Girion se quedó sorprendido, la reina lo leyó como a un libro, el no sentía nada hacia Celestia, solo la quería como amiga, la verdadera yegua que lo conquisto era Luna, y a él le dolía mucho no poder estar con ella. Girion termino resignándose y se dejó caer sobre su cama. No sé qué hacer, desde el momento que vi los ojos de Luna mi corazón late por ella, no siento deseos de besar a ninguna yegua que no sea ella, pero tampoco quiero dañar a Celestia, yo la quiero como a una hermana y lo último que quiero es causarle daño. Dijo Girion empezando a derramar lágrimas. Me duele mucho no poder estar al lado de Luna, me duele mucho no poder abrasarla, odio no poder consolarla en este momento y se bien que es mi culpa. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, Celestia quiere que este a su lado y no quiero entristecerla, pero al hacerla feliz hago infeliz a la yegua que amo ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?. Decía ya totalmente entristecido.

Galaxia se limitó a oír cada palabra que dijo Girion, escucho cada una de ellas y luego se sentó al lado del semental para luego abrasarlo con su ala. Girion, mírame a los ojos. Girion alzo la vista y se topó con algo que no veía hace ya meses, esa mirada, esa mirada maternal cuyo amor y calidez eran inconfundibles estaba frente a él, el extraña mucho esos ojos, extrañaba muchísimo ver a su madre y el hecho de ver a Galaxia mirándolo con esos ojos lo petrifico, sintió que era su madre quien lo consolaba y escuchaba. No puedes hacer feliz a todos, eso es imposible Girion, Luna y Celestia te aman pero tú solo le correspondes a Luna, tienes que ser honesto con las dos, la verdad es el camino más difícil pero el más indicado. Le dijo sacando un pañuelo y limpiando sus lágrimas. Tienes que ser honesto con las dos. Dijo para luego salir de la habitación y dejar solo a Girion

Girion quedo algo pensativo, muchas cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento.

Más tarde, la gala había comenzado, los nobles se encontraban dialogando y bailando, Galaxia y Orión observaban desde sus tronos el evento, pero Galaxia tenía sus ojos puestos en Luna, la cual estaba en una esquina vestida con un vestido color cielo nocturno y un vello velo de un azul más claro recubría su cuello y en su cabello había una bella rosa azul, ella estaba bailando con un noble el cual no paraba de presumirle cosas de su vida tratando de conquistar a la princesa y lograr convertirse en príncipe. Y no muy lejos estaban Girion y Celestia bailando, Celestia vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles rosados.

-Que guapo te ves de traje. Dijo Celestia, pero Girion no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención a ella, parecía distante, como si algo lo preocupara. Girion, Girion. Decía llamando la atención del semental.

-Eh ¿Qué pasa?. Pregunto el semental algo distraído.

-Que parece que te fuiste a la luna, en verdad ¿Qué te pasa? Esta noche estas muy distraído. Dijo algo molesta.

-No pasa nada Celestia, en serio. Luego mira a la reina la cual lo miraba con un semblante serio esperando a que aclarara las cosas.

De pronto la música se detiene, en ese preciso momento Luna se separa del noble y sale a un balcón.

Girion la ve salir, luego toma aire y ve a Celestia. Cely, ¿me das un momento? Quiero hablar con tu hermana unos minutos. Dijo haciendo que Celestia frunciera el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres ir con ella? Estamos divirtiéndonos. Dijo Celestia.

-Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas, pero te prometo que vuelvo en un parpadeo. Dijo alejándose y yendo hacia el balcón.

A la distancia, Galaxia observaba con una sonrisa y luego mira a su marido. Mejor prepárate. Dijo la reina.

-¿para qué cariño?. Pregunto el semental.

-Ya verás –

En el balcón, Luna estaba mirando el cielo estrellado, ella se notaba cansada y triste. Hola, ¿puedo acompañarte?. Luna se volteo y vio a Girion. Como quieras. Dijo en un tono indiferente.

Girion camina hasta ponerse al lado de Luna. Es una buena noche, se nota que te esforzaste para esto. Le dijo.

-Como si a alguien le importara. Dijo de mala gana.

-Pues a mí sí me importa, sabes que a mí me encanta tu noche – le dijo.

Luna suspira. ¿Qué tratas de hacer exactamente?

-arreglar las cosas Luna, no me gusta verte triste.

- ¿Por qué te importo? Tu ve con Celestia, ahí es donde debes estar –

-Luna escucha yo….. – Girion trataba de encontrar las palabras pero en verdad le era difícil decir lo que tenía que decir de forma suave.

-¿tu que?. Pregunto.

-Te…..te a… yo te amo. Soltó esa palabra de golpe, Luna lo miraba incrédula, no porque él estaba con su hermana sino porque correspondía sus sentimientos. Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, tus bellos ojos fueron como dos faros de luz que me salvaron de la oscuridad, tu belleza y dulzura me cautivaron en mil cadenas y no me dejaron ir, la verdad me tienes a tus pies desde el primer día en que vi tus ojos. Girion había tenido esas palabras totalmente aprisionadas dentro de sí, ahora por fin las había logrado sacar frente a la yegua que en verdad amaba.

Luna se había quedado en completo shock, nunca se imaginó una confesión así, tan hermosa y romántica cual cuento de hadas, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se abalanzó sobre Girion y le planto un enorme y apasionado beso en la boca, en la toma por la cintura y sus lenguas comienzan a danzar entre sus bocas, ahora los dos estaban experimentando el beso de la persona que esperaron desde que nacieron.

Luego de unos 40 segundos ellos se separan y se miran muy alegres, para ambos el sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Pero había alguien que no disfrutaba esto, alguien que los observaba desde la puerta, Celestia estaba ahí, ella sentía que su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, estaba a punto de partir en llanto. Tu….. . Dijo empezando a llorar.

Girion y Luna se dan vuelta y la ven, ven a Celestia con la cara tan llena de lágrimas que el maquillaje se le había corrido. Tu…. Maldito, maldita serpiente. Dijo dándole una sonora bofetada a Girion, el cual termino en el suelo dado a la fuerza con la que Celestia lo golpeo. Y tu Luna, eres de lo peor, me robas a mi novio, eras una perra traidora. Le grito a su propia hermana para luego salir corriendo.

-Celestia, espera. Le grito Girion e intento salir corriendo tras de ella, pero en ese momento la tierra tiembla, los montes se desgarran y los animales huyen, a lo lejos se podía escuchar en enorme grito, era Kasadi, la cual estaba en labor de parto.


	11. Chapter 11

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 11, sentimientos.

En las tierras baldías había un completo caos, las llanuras temblaban, las montañas de desasían y los volcanes hacían erupción, todo debido a que Kasadi se encontraba en labor de parto.

-Vamos cariño, aguanta. Le decía Leyer a su esposa. Solo un poco más, respira, respira.

Kasadi, ya harta, lo toma por el cuello muy enojada. ¡Sierra la boca pedazo de mierda! ¡Yo soy la que hace todo el trabajo aquí! ¡Te juro que si una sola palabra más sale de tu boca Girion va a tener dos madres en lugar de una!. Leyer trago saliva ante la fuerte amenaza de quedar castrado que su esposa le había impuesto.

De pronto los terremotos cesan, las erupciones volcánicas se detienen y las llanuras se calman. En las tierras baldías se cernía un silencio que fue roto por los llantos de un bebe.

Kasadi toma a su nuevo hijo en brazos, la cual era una alicornio negra de crin roja y ojos dorados. Cariño, ven. Le dijo a su esposo.

Al ver que su esposa ya estaba tranquila y calmada, Leyer se acerca para ver a su segundo hijo. Es una niña cariño, mira que hermosa niña tenemos. Dijo Kasadi mostrándole él bebe a su esposo.

-¿una niña? ¿Segura?. Dijo Leyer sorprendido.

-Si ¿algún problema con su género?. Dijo algo irritada.

Leyer hacía meses que había planeado todo para un hijo varón, a el nunca le agrado la idea de tener hijas, prefería mil veces más tener hijos. No cariño, como podria tener un problema con tan hermosa criaturita que creamos juntos. Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Aja, ¿Por qué no la cargas?. Le dijo pasándole a Leyer a su nueva hija. Al principio Leyer la cargo de mala gana, pero luego el sintió algo, algo enorme. Era el poder de la niña, era inmenso, tanto que incluso parecía poder tocar su poder. No me lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que una hija me daría tanto orgullo, al fin, al fin tengo a alguien a quien puedo llamar hijo….. No, a quien puedo llamar hija. Pensó Leyer mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

En el momento en que la pequeña vio el rostro de su padre se hecho a reír. Parece que le agradas cariño. Dijo Kasadi cansada.

Leyer sonrió al ver a su pequeña niña riendo. La verdad es preciosa, es la cosita más preciosa que jamás vi. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿y Girion?. Dijo Kasadi extrañada.

-Ah sí, además de Girion claro está. Dijo Leyer.

-¿Ya nació?. Dijo Morgaron entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, está en los brazos de su padre.

Morgaron se acercó y vio a la potrilla, al notar que era una niña no pudo evitar reír. Valla, que mal por ti amigo. Le dijo a Leyer.

-¿a qué te refieres?. Pregunto Kasadi algo enojada.

-¿No lo sabes? Leyer se la paso estos meses preparándose para un hijo varón, la verdad lo último que él hubiera esperado o querido es una hija. Leyer en ese momento miro a su esposa la cual lo miraba muy enojada. La verdad te felicito Kasadi, tienes una hija preciosa, y cuando sea una yegua adulta no hay duda de que será hermosa jejeje, ya me están dando ganas de que crezca. Dijo lamiendo la mejilla de la pequeña.

Ante ese acto Leyer disparo un rayo que impacto en Morgaron y lo hiso atravesar varias paredes del castillo y llegar incluso a estrellarse contra una montaña. ¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi pequeña! ¡Maldito pedófilo de mierda!. Le grito a través del agujero que se formó, el cual tenía la forma exacta de Morgaron.

Leyer se le acerco a Kasadi, la cual estaba asombrada del instinto protector de su marido, la verdad, nunca protegió a Girion de esa forma.

-Valla Leyer, me has sorprendido. Dijo tomando a su hija en brazos.

-Ese idiota se lo merecía, me asegurare de que no le toque ni un pelo de la bella crin de nuestra pequeña. Dijo todavía enojado. ¿Bueno que nombre le ponemos?. Pregunto Kasadi a su marido.

-No sé, tenía toda una lista en caso de que fuera niño, pero no planee nada en este caso.

-Pues que descuidado eres, no siempre vas a tener hijos, de vez en cuanto te tocaran niñas, imbécil.

-Está bien, pero ¿tienes algún nombre?.

Kasadi mira a su hija pensando el nombre para ella. Arwen star. Ante ese nombre la potrilla rio, al parecer le gustaba.

-¿Arwen? ¿Cómo la escritora de los libros que hallamos el otro día?.

-Sí, es un lindo nombre y además le gusta mucho.

-Pues Arwen será. Dijo Leyer viendo como la niña reía.

-Una cosa más cariño. Leyer miro a su esposa con una sonrisa, pero que sorprendido al recibir un puñetazo mucho más fuerte que el que le dio a Morgaron, Kasadi lo mando a atravesar 3 montañas completas. Eso te lo ganas por machista. Le grito a través del agujero que estaba a un lado del que provoco al golpear a Morgaron.

A lo lejos en una montaña estaba Leyer clavado como un clavo en las rocas, mientras trata de liberarse Morgaron aparece y lo mira con una sonrisa. La yegua justa aplasta al semental injusto jejeje, la verdad disfruto mucho cuando ella te castiga, hasta pareces disfrutarlo ¿verdad?, eres todo un masoquista.

.Sierra la boca y ayúdame. Le dijo enojado.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Celestia había salido corriendo presa del dolor que le causaba ver al semental de sus sueños engañándola con su propia hermana. Girion no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo detrás de ella para tratar de explicarse, pero en un punto él había perdido a Celestia, finalmente decidió dirigirse al cuarto que compartían, lo más probable era que estuviera allí, pero durante el camino giro por uno de los pasillo y lo que vio lo dejo atónito, vio a Orión muy preocupado revisando la pared, el da un ligero toque y la pared se abre revelando las 13 armaduras negras. 1, 2, 3, 4…. Si están todas, que susto. Dijo viendo una de las armaduras pero algo llamo su atención, en ella estaba reflejado un alicornio rojo de crin azul. No puede ser. Dijo volteándose y viendo a Girion.

-Ahhh, hola. Dijo algo nervioso.

Orión serró la bóveda y se le acerco a Girion con paso firme y amenazante. ¿Qué tanto viste?

-N..nada señor. Dijo nervioso.

-Más te vale, pero creo que por precaución debería borrar tu memoria, no te preocupes solo lo que viste. Dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno.

-¡Girion!. Grito Luna llegando a la escena. ¿Encontraste a Celestia?

-Luna, hija ¿tú y tu hermana están bien?. Dijo preocupado.

-Ahh, bueno algo así. Dijo algo apenada.

-¡¿algo le paso a tu hermana?!. Dijo Orión sumamente preocupado.

-No, no le paso nada, solo que….

-¿Qué Luna? ¿Qué le paso a Celestia?.

-Ahhh, bueno es complicado explicarlo.

-No se preocupe, es algo entre los 3, nada de lo que deba preocuparse. Dijo Girion tomando a Luna del casco y saliendo corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Dijo Orión siguiéndolos.

Mientras tanto, Celestia estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Girion, ella estaba con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada llorando a mares, no podía creer lo que paso, el chico que amaba la engaño y como si fuera poco lo hizo con su propia hermana. Cely, ¿puede pasar?. Pregunto Girion metiendo la cabeza en la habitación.

-Lárgate maldita serpiente rastrera. Grito enojada mientras le arrojaba una almohada.

Girion la detiene con su magia y entra lentamente a la habitación. Por favor Cely, déjame explicártelo.

-¿Qué tienes que explicar? Me engañaste con la perra de mi hermana.

-Por favor no le digas así, no es su culpa.

-Claro que lo es, tú y ella son unos desgraciados, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más, lárgate de mí vista. Dijo golpeando a Girion en el rostro con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas, pero Luna entro en la habitación y lo atrapo al ser golpeado Celestia. Cely por favor, déjanos explicarte. Dijo Luna.

-Cállate, eres una pésima hermana, te odio a ti y ese maldito desgraciado. El me engaño contigo, mi propia hermana.

-¡¿Qué?!. Grito Orión entrando a la habitación.

Celestia al ver a su padre no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos buscando consuelo, Orión le respondió el abraso y le acaricio la crin tratando de calmarla. Luego se despegó de Celestia y vio su cara, la cual estaba cubierta por su maquillaje el cual estaba todo corrido por las lágrimas, a Orión le partió el alma verla así. El miro a Girion y empezó a acercarse hacia el a paso lento, pero cada paso generaba que el piso se agrietara. Tu…lastimaste….a mis niñas. Dijo a punto de matar a Girion.

Luna se pone en medio y aparta a su padre. Papa, por favor cálmate. Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Este cretino te uso a ti y a tu hermana como juguetes! ¡Sin pensar en lo que ustedes sentían, solo pensando en montarse a dos yeguas a la vez!. Gritada Orión totalmente enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, yo nunca tuve tales intenciones. Dijo Girion nervioso y avergonzado.

-¡Eres un cochino degenerado, eres una mierda de poni, espero que hayas disfrutado pasar la mitad de tu vida en un calabozo, pues me voy a asegurar de que esos años sirviendo a los alicornios negros parezcan un paseo en la playa!. Grito Orión.

-Orión, cálmate. Dijo Galaxia entrando.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme de lo que este desgraciado le ha hecho a nuestras hijas?!. Grito Orión.

Fuera de la habitación estaban varios guardias y criadas del castillo con las orejas pegadas a la puerta. Parece que el señor Girion ya valió madres. Dijo una criada y todos asintieron.

Dentro de la habitación había un infierno; Celestia y Orión insultaban a Girion de la forma más directa posible, mientras que Luna trataba de defenderlo, pero le era difícil dado a que era estar en contra de toda su familia, lo que la confundía. Galaxia estaba cayada, solo se limitaba a ver el conflicto y a controlar a su marido para que no cometiera homicidio.

-¡Eres un maldito, comes mi comida, duermes bajo mi techo, amas a mi hija y luego le metes los cuernos con su hermana! ¡te voy a asesinar lenta y dolorosamente!

-Por favor, entiendan, no estaba en una posición fácil, por favor déjame explicarme. Suplico Girion.

-Tú te callas maldito desgraciado. Dijo Celestia.

-Hasta aquí, voy por los guardias. Dijo Orión.

-No padre, por favor escúchalo. Suplico Luna.

-Hija ¿acaso no entiendes lo que paso? Él te uso a ti y a tu hermana, las trato como juguetes y lo defiendes ¿Por qué?.

-Bueno…

-Yo te lo explicare. Dijo Galaxia. Él amaba a Luna, pero Celestia lo amaba a él, y cuando Celestia se le declaro lo puso en una difícil situación. Explico Galaxia.

-¿Qué dices?. Dijo Celestia.

-que mejor él te explique. Dijo mirando a Girion.

Girion da un leve suspiro y mira a la familia real. La verdad nunca quise que esto pasara, yo me enamore de Luna solo al verla, sus bellísimos ojos me cautivaron, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero cuando Celestia dijo que me amaba no quería lastimarla. Dijo con pesar, luego se acercó a Celestia. No quería lastimarte Cely, pero al mismo tiempo en que te hacia feliz hacia sufrir a Luna, la yegua a la que amo, la verdad mi mente era un caos, no sabía qué hacer, de cualquier manera terminaría lastimando a una de las dos. Por favor perdónenme, yo no quise esto, las quiero a las dos, pero mi corazón es de Luna y de nadie más. Dijo Girion con lágrimas en los ojos.

Celestia no sabía que pensar, por un lado le enojaba que Girion le hubiera mentido de esa manera pero por el otro se sentía culpable, ella fue quien impulso a Girion a hacer lo que hizo y también provocó sufrimiento a su hermana menor, cosa que nunca había hecho.

-Cely perdóname por favor, sino quieres hablarme lo entenderé, pero por favor no culpes a Luna, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Dijo Girion.

Celestia lo mira y luego para sorpresa de todos le da una bofetada tan fuerte que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared. Eso fue por mentirme. Dijo enojada. Pero, en parte fue mi culpa. Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse. ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos lo que paso y seguimos como amigos?. Dijo algo dolida por dentro.

Girion sonrió. Claro que si Cely. Dijo abrasándola.

Celestia se separa del abraso y lo mira de forma severa. Recuerda que ahora le perteneces a Luna y si me entero de que le metes los cuernos créeme que te voy a hacer desear vivir con los alicornios negros. Le dijo asustándolo.

-Yo no aria nada que la lastimara, jamás. Dijo abrasándola.

Galaxia sonrió al ver que por fin las cosas estaban bien entre los tres, pero Orión solo miraba de mala gana a Girion, el sentía ganas de matarlo por lo que le había hecho a sus hijas.


	12. Chapter 12

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 12, misión de rescate.

Han pasado varios meses desde que Arwen nació, en ese tiempo la bebe demostró una gran inteligencia, principalmente por el hecho de que aprendió a hablar, este hecho sorprendió enormemente a sus padres quienes no podían creer que una niña de apenas 3 meses de edad pudiera repetir palabras con tal facilidad.

Era una fría noche en las tierras baldías, Kasadi se encontraba en su cuarto junto a su hija, pero ella no parecía muy contenta, parecía que extrañaba a alguien.

De pronto Leyer entra en la habitación con una docena de animales de felpa. Princesa, papa te trajo unos regalos. Dijo Leyer con una sonrisa.

-Regalos. Repitió la pequeña alicornio con alegría, ella sabía muy bien que cuando su padre lo decía era porque le traía muchos juguetes.

Leyer le todos los animales a Arwen, ella inmediatamente empezó a jugar con ellos mientras que Leyer la miraba muy contento. Pero luego noto que su esposa estaba triste, cosa que le llamo la atención. Cariño, ¿estás bien? –

-Si Leyer, es solo que… el lleva meses afuera y no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de él, lo extraño mucho –

Leyer miro la mirada triste de su esposa y sintió inmensa pena por ella, a él no le gustaba verla triste, odiaba ver a su amada sufrir. Cariño, tranquila, seguro Girion está bien, recuerda que el ya no es un niño indefenso del que debas estar al pendiente siempre. Dijo Leyer.

Kasadi suspira. Ya sé que no es un niño, pero sigue siendo mi hijo, quiero verlo, quiero abrasarlo, y quiero que conozca a su hermana –

-Kasadi, recuerda que el ahora esta encubierto, de él depende que obtengamos las armaduras, dale un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto más? Ya casi se cumple un año completo de que se fuera, ya no me interesan las armaduras, solo quiero a mi hijo devuelta. - Dijo empezando a soltar lágrimas

Leyer le pasa un pañuelo para que se limpie y luego la abrasa con su ala. - ¿Cariño, estas segura de lo que dices? Si lo traemos devuelta podríamos arriesgarnos a perderlo todo. –

-Al menos podremos estar en familia, ya no quiero esperar más, quiero ver sus ojos otra vez…. Por favor cariño, tráeme a mi hijo ¡por favor!. – Suplicaba Kasadi enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Leyer le acaricia la crin tratando de calmarla. – Si tanto lo deseas cariño, iré por él. – Dijo Leyer, captando total atención de Kasadi. – usare a sus dragones de hielo como escolta, son mucho más leales que los comunes. –

-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. – repetía Kasadi una y otra vez a su esposo.

Mientras tanto, la familia real y Girion se encontraba almorzando. Girion sostenía el plato de Luna y le daba de comer a la yegua, mientras que Luna, sentada en el regazo de Girion, le regresaba el gesto dándole de comer a él. Celestia miraba a su hermana menor algo envidiosa, realmente le gustaría estar en el lugar de su hermana siendo alimentada por su  
amado y a la vez alimentarlo a él. Por otra parte Galaxia solo les sonreía, a ella le encantaba el romance y en especial ver a su hija feliz con el semental de sus sueños. Pero Orión trataba de mirar a otro lado, realmente le molestaba lo que veía, no le agrava ver a sus hijas con sementales y menos sentadas sobre ellos y dándoles de comer, realmente sentía muchas ganas de echar a Girion de su palacio con una catapulta, pero se lo impedía totalmente.

-¿es necesario que se den de comer así en la mesa?. – pregunto Celestia irritada.

-Concuerdo con tu hermana, Luna ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas en una silla que son cómodas?. – Dijo Orión.

Galaxia miro a su esposo y a su hija con seriedad. – Por favor, son solo muestras de amor, Celestia a ti también te llagara el amor tarde o temprano y en cuanto a ti Orión, tu y yo nos dábamos de comer de la misma forma cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo e inclusive tu llegabas a ser más romántico, recuerdo que siempre me despertaba con la habitación llena de rosas hasta donde podía ver. – Con esas palabras Orión se sonrojo, a él no le agravada que su esposa hablara de su juventud delante de sus hijas.

-papa, ¿eras tan romántico?.- pregunto Luna.

-Sí, tu padre era el rey del romance, siempre movía montañas con tal de satisfacer todos mis caprichos, recuerdo como te humillabas con tal de que te prestara atención. –

-¿humillaba?. – pregunto Celestia algo interesada.

-Sí, antes de conocerlo bien, yo no estaba ni lo más mínimamente interesada en tu padre y al contrario estaba loco por mí, a veces llegaba a molestarme la cantidad de flores que me enviaba y cuando caminaba tranquila y me aparecía de la nada con un grupo de músicos para que me cantaran. – Galaxia noto que su esposo esta súper sonrojado y tenía una cara como diciendo "para, por favor".

-¿y cómo fue que papa logro conquistarte?-. Pregunto Luna.

-Jejeje, digamos que hace años, hubo un ataque por parte de los alicornios negros, antes de que surgieran los 6 demonios, yo estaba contra una pared rodeada por una docena de ellos y de pronto llego tu padre, y derroto a todos los alicornios negros solo, luego me llevo a una enfermería para que me curaran y desde ese día empecé a ver no como una piedra en el zapato sino como un semental tierno y dulce que se preocupaba por mi seguridad. – dijo Galaxia abrasando a su marido.

-Valla papa.- Dijo Luna. – No sabía que el típico caballero de brillante armadura que salva a la princesa jejeje. – decía Luna divertida.

-Espere, ¿6 demonios?. – pregunto Girion algo confundido.

-Ah claro, tú fuiste criado como esclavo. – dijo Galaxia. – Los 6 demonios son 6 monstruos capaces de provocar destrucción de proporciones bíblicas. –

-Aparecieron justo cuando nosotros teníamos a los alicornios negros contra las cuerdas, de no ser por esos malditos abríamos invadido su territorio y capturado a todos esos malditos. – dijo Orión frustrado. – De no ser por el corazón de cristal nos abrían destruido.

-Ahh, ya entendí, se refieren a las 6 bestias de la destrucción, Morgaron y sus hermanos. – Girion de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y en ese preciso momento empezó a maldecirse en su cabeza. – Estúpido, ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? Eres un estúpido.- Se decía Girion a sí mismo en su cabeza.

-¿Morgaron? ¿las 6 bestias de la destrucción? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso chico?. – Dijo Orión mirando a Girion severamente.

-Bu….bu…..bueno, es que yo…. Durante mi vida, al ser el único semental entre los esclavos, los reyes de los alicornios oscuros me tomaron como sirviente personal y algunas ocasiones pude ojear algunos documentos y escuchar algunas conversaciones, ahí fue cuando escuche el nombre de Morgaron y lo de las 6 bestias de la destrucción. – Decía Girion rezando porque se lo creyeran.

-¿y por qué no dijiste nada?. – Dijo Orión empezando a enojarse.

-B…bueno…. Yo – Dijo Girion tratando de buscar alguna excusa creíble.

-Basta Orión.- Dijo Galaxia. – El paso por mucho sufrimiento, no me imagino lo que abra sido tener que servir al rey de los alicornios negros en persona, de seguro lo trato muy mal y lo humillaba con severidad cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. – Dijo Galaxia a su marido.

Orión se cayó y trato de bajar los unos un poco. – Ahh, Orión ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?. – Dijo Girion.

-¿Qué?.- dijo de mala gana.

-Si ganan, perdón guando ganen la guerra ¿Qué aran con los alicornios negros que queden vivos? –

-Nada, porque no quedara ninguno con vida. – Dijo Orión con mala gana.

-Pero….. ¿y si hay niños entre su población? ¿Bebes recién nacidos? ¿Qué les aran a ellos?. – Dijo pensando en el hermanito que le dijeron que tendría antes de irse de su hogar.

-Los niños serán purificados y llevados a hogares adoptivos donde reciban el amor que los alicornios negros nunca les brindaron. – Dijo galaxia sorprendiendo a Girion.

-¿Cómo?.-

-Los alicornios negros son solo oscuridad, no conocen el amor ni nada, solo el sufrimiento.- Dijo Galaxia. – A los niños que haya los purificaremos y borraremos todo recuerdo que tengan de esa horrible etapa de sus vidas.

Girion se sorprendió al escuchar eso de Galaxia, él sabía que los alicornios negros si sentían amor y compasión, sabía que la reina estaba muy equivocada y le empezaban a entrar ganas de decirle que estaba equivocada pero decidió mejor dar por terminada la conversación para evitar levantar más sospechas.

De pronto, un temblor se siente en el palacio, y un guardia herido entra corriendo por la puerta del comedor. - ¡Altezas! ¡Estamos bajo ataque de los alicornios negros!

Orión y Galaxia corrieron a asomarse por las ventanas y vieron con horror como un enjambre de dragones de hielo estaba atacando su ciudad, matando a sus guardias y acercándose al castillo. Pero había algo raro, esos dragones eran muy pocos, no eran suficientes para tomar la ciudad.

-¿Qué están haciendo? eso no puede ser su ejército, son muy pocos. – dijo Orión.

-¿quizás están desesperados?. – Dijo Galaxia.

De pronto una de las paredes de comedor explota y del humo sale una figura con forma de alicornio. – Tok tok, llego la pizza. – Dijo Leyer escoltado por dos dragones de hielo.

-No puede ser. – Dijo Orión encarando a Leyer.

-Valla, valla, hora rey Orión, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vinos ¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo? –

Orión solo lo mira con rabia y le dispara un rayo pero uno de los dragones lo protege con su ala. Leyer mira a Galaxia y detrás de ella va a Luna, Celestia y a un alicornio rojo y azul. – Ahí estas, ¿Cómo has estado?. – Dice Leyer en tono de burla.

Girion estaba muy preocupado, temía que descubrieran lo que era y que Luna lo odiara por eso. – Ni pienses que te lo llevaras. – Dijo Galaxia. – Tú has atormentado a este joven por mucho tiempo, no permitiremos que ahora que encontró su libertad y felicidad tú se la quites monstruo. – Dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Leyer da un silbido y un dragón de hielo atraviesa la pared detrás de Girion y lo toma con fuerza. - ¡NO! ¡GIRION!. – Gritaron Luna y Celestia al mismo tiempo.

El dragón que atrapo a Girion sale volando y se aleja de la ciudad. – Bueno, ya terminé aquí, nos veremos después Orión, salúdame a la familia. – Dijo saliendo del palacio junto a los dragones.

Luna y Celestia veían como esos dragones se llevaban a Girion con gran impotencia. – No… - Dijo Luna.

-Girion.- Dijo Celestia.

Una vez cruzada la frontera entre el reino de la luz y el de la oscuridad, Orión ordeno a los dragones detenerse y soltar a Girion. - ¿pero qué ah si eso?. – pregunto Girion a su padre con un tono que denotaba molestia.

-Por lo viste los reyes confiaban en ti, y también pude notar que sus hijas te tenían cierta estima jejeje.- Decía algo burlón. – al parecer enamoraste a dos yeguas durante tu misión, conquistador jejeje.- Decía quitándole a Girion su disfraz.

Girion permaneció viendo su casco color de negro, se había acostumbrado a verlo de color rojo. – Tu madre te quiere ver, por cierto ahora tienes una hermana menor. – dijo captando toda la atención de Girion.

-¿hermana menor?. –

-¿no recuerdas que tu madre estaba embarazada?, pues llego hace unas pocas semanas y es una niña. –

-Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo sentí un fuerte temblor, me imagine que mama estaba en labor de parto, ¿Cómo esta ella? –

-Bien, y estará mejor una vez que tu vallas a verla, te extraño mucho. – dijo Leyer estirando sus alas para volar.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste que mis dragones te obedezcan? Solo me son leales a mí. – pregunto viendo a sus dragones de hielo. Girion se acerca a uno de ellos y nota que tiene múltiples cicatrices alrededor del cuerpo.

-Tuve que obligarlos, desde que te fuiste tus dragones se empezaron a comportar algo rebeldes, tuve que ser algo duro con ellos y enseñarles quien manda. –

Girion miro a su padre enojado. - ¿Qué les hiciste?. – pregunto enojado.

-Lo necesario para que aprendieran su lugar, vámonos tu madre y tu hermana nos esperan. – Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo.

Girion miro a sus dragones con lastima. – Lo siento. – dijo derramando unas lágrimas y yendo junto a su padre y los dragones le siguieron.

Leyer miro a su hijo y noto que en su rostro había unas lágrimas. – creo que tu hermana será más semental que tú, maricon. – pensó Leyer al ver las lágrimas que su hijo soltaba por sus dragones.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al palacio, Leyer acompaño a su hijo hasta el cuarto de su hermana, donde estaba su madre jugando con ella. – cariño, mira quien vino. – Kasadi levanto la mirada y vio a su hijo sano y salvo.

-Em, hola mama… - Girion recibió un abraso muy fuerte por parte de su madre. – Oh hijo mío, ¿Cómo has estado? No sabes cómo te extrañe. - decía abrasándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañe madre. – decía abrasándola.

Kasadi se separa y lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos. – ven. – Kasadi puso a Girion frente a su nueva hermana. – Girion, ella es Arwen star, tu hermana menor. –

Girion sintió gran calidez al ver a la potrilla, se sentía muy feliz por verla. – es preciosa. – Girion se arrodilla y la carga. – hola Arwen, soy Girion, tu hermano mayor. –

-Gi….Girion. – dijo la potrilla dejando al alicornio boquiabierto.

-Imposible. – dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, tu hermana es muy especial, aprendió a hablar hace un par de semanas, aunque solo repite cosas. – dijo Leyer.

-Girion, Girion, Girion, Girion – decía la potrilla una y otra vez, luego se tira sobre Girion y lo abrasa. – valla, es una potrilla muy fuerte. – decía correspondiendo el abraso de su hermana.


	13. Chapter 13

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 13, recuperación de las armaduras.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que Leyer se llevó a Girion del palacio, Orión inmediatamente convirtió en fortalezas todas las ciudades incluso declaro ley marcial sobre las más grandes con el objetivo de proteger más fácilmente a los civiles. Galaxia ordeno a todos los civiles abandonar las ciudades cercanas a la frontera y refugiarse lo más lejos posible del conflicto entre razas.

En este tiempo, tanto Luna como Celestia han estado inconsolables, le han pedido a su padre que valla en rescate de Girion pero Orión siempre se niega, él no quería arriesgar las vidas de los defensores de su reino por un solo alicornio, Luna y Celestia se enojaron mucho con él por negarse a rescatarlo por lo que la brecha entre el padre y las hijas creció enormemente, ellas ya prácticamente no le hablaban, Orión trataba siempre de contentarles pero ellas siempre lo rechazaban, Galaxia estaba muy preocupada por esto, cada día su familia se divida más y más tras la captura del alicornio rojo.

Era de noche en la capital del reino, la misma parecía un pueblo fantasma dado a que los reyes habían desplazado a todos los civiles a los campos de la frontera, solo la familia real y los soldados quedaron en la ciudad.

Galaxia estaba recostada en su cama con un rostro lleno de preocupación por la situación actual, de pronto su marido entra en la habitación muy cansado. – Perdóname amor, la junta duro más de lo que creí. – dijo recostándose exhausto en la cama.

-Orión, sé que estás cansado, pero tenemos que hablar. – dijo muy seriamente.

-¿hablar? ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – dijo con los ojos ya serrados.

-Sobre Luna y Celestia, ellas están muy deprimidas últimamente y no se atreven ni a mirarte a la cara de lo enojadas que están. –

Orión da un suspiro al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería su esposa. – lo se cariño, créeme que esto me parte el alma, no me gusta verlas enojadas conmigo. – dijo en un tono que denotaba tristeza.

-Creo que lo mejor sería organizar un grupo de rescate para ir a rescatarlo. – Dijo Galaxia haciendo que Orión la mirara irritado.

-Cariño, ya les explique esto a las 3; no podemos, necesitamos a todos los soldados para defender el reino en caso de ataque. –

-Ya han pasado 2 meces y no ha habido ningún ataque, Orión por favor, tenemos que ir a rescatarlo. – suplicaba Galaxia.

-Lo lamento querida, no voy a arriesgar esta guerra por la vida de un simple muchacho. – dijo haciendo que Galaxia lo mirara sorprendida.

-Girion, su nombre es Girion. – dijo enojada.

-Eso no cambia nada, no podemos cometer errores. –

-Piensa en Luna, sabes que ella lo ama. – en ese momento Orión pone una mueca de disgusto. – Ella es la que está peor, las noches son frías y horribles, y sin ninguna estrella en el cielo. Orión, tu hija está en un estado muy depresivo. -

-Los sé. – dijo suspirando. – a mí tampoco me agrada verla así pero no hay nada que hacer, tendrá que superarlo. – al instante en que dijo eso Galaxia le dio una fuerte bofetada. - ¿Qué?. – pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Por el amor de dios Orión! ¡Tus dos hijas están muy deprimidas por su secuestro! ¡Te estas comportando como un idiota! ¡Hace años tú eras capaz de ir hasta el infierno con tal de no perder a uno de tus soldados!. – dijo enojada.

-Esto es diferente, él no es un soldado. –

-¡SALVO TU MISERABLE VIDA!. –

-y lo agradezco inmensamente, pero no pienso arriesgar a mis tropas por él, fin de la discusión. – dijo irritado y recostándose para dormir.

Galaxia lo miro muy enojada y luego se dirigió a la puerta. - ¿A dónde vas?. – dijo Orión sorprendido.

-Pasare la noche en otra habitación, buenas noches Orión. – dijo serrando la puerta con brutal fuerza.

Orión simplemente se hecho a dormir pensando que mañana ella ya estaría de mejor humor y que reconocería que él tiene la razón en este caso.

Mientras tanto, en las tierras sombrías.

Girion estaba en el cuarto de Arwen jugando con ella con unos juguetes. – cuidado Arwen, el dragón te va a atrapar. – decía levitando un peluche de un dragón detrás de la potra, la misma se abalanzó sobre Girion buscando protección de la brutal bestia. – no te preocupes hermanita, tu fuerte y apuesto hermano mayor te protegerá.

Kasadi miraba como Girion jugaba con Arwen desde la puerta, le daba inmensa felicidad ver a sus hijos de esa manera, juntos y alegres.

Kasadi dejo a Girion cuidando de Arwen y se dirigió una sala de juntas donde encontró a Morgaron y a Leyer mirando un mapa del terreno tras la frontera.

-ciento llegar tarde. – dijo Kasadi.

-No te preocupes cariño. – dijo Leyer.

-¿Cuáles son las novedades?.- pregunto Kasadi.

-Las cosas están difíciles, desde que rescate a Girion los reyes fortificaron todo enormemente y además nos llegaron noticias de que evacuaron a todos sus civiles con lo que sembrar pánico entre las masas para confundir a sus soldados no es opción. – dijo Leyer fastidiado.

-Oye Leyer, si tu esposa no te hubiera ordenado ir por Girion antes de tiempo de seguro que ya tendrían las armaduras jejeje. – Dijo Morgaron en tono de burla.

-Cállate Morgaron. – dijo Kasadi molesta.

-La verdad, por primera vez concuerdo con él querida. – dijo Leyer haciendo que su esposa le lanzara una mirada asesina. – cuando fui a buscarlo los reyes y las princesas le tenían total confianza, no me sorprendería que ahora estén organizando grupos de rescate. –

-¿me estas culpando de algo?. – dijo Kasadi enojada.

-solo dije la verdad querida, tu siempre me dices que contigo sea honesto. – dijo nervioso.

-Se nota que eres idiota, cuando una yegua pide honestidad es que queremos que nos des la razón en todo y cuando decimos no, en realidad queremos decir sí. – dijo irritada.

-Santo cielo, nunca me casare. – dijo Morgaron.

-Como sea, tenemos que buscar una solución. – dijo Leyer mirando el mapa.

-Kasadi, ¿Por qué no revisas los recuerdos de Girion?. – dijo Morgaron captando la atención de la pareja. – tú tienes un hechizo para ver recuerdos, si ojeas los recuerdos de Girion quizás veas algo que el no vio, alguna pista de donde están escondidas las armaduras. -

-Valla Morgaron, primera vez que algo útil sale de tu bocota. – dijo Leyer.

-¿Qué revise sus recuerdos?, no lo sé, él nos dijo que no vio nada. –

-Pero puede que no allá visto algo, puede que se le hayan pasado por alto algunas pistas, lo mejor es asegurarnos. – dijo Leyer.

Kasadi se lo piensa, no le agradava la idea de revisar los recuerdos de Girion dado a que lo consideraba violar la privacidad de su hijo. Luego de unas horas Kasadi acepto y llamaron a Girion.

-¿Qué pasa?. – dijo Girion entrando a la sala.

-Perdón por interrumpir la diversión hijo, pero necesitamos algo de ti. – dijo Leyer.

-Antes que nada, ¿no abras dejado a tu hermana sola verdad?. – pregunto Kasadi.

-se quedó dormida, estará así un rato. –

-Bien. – dijo Leyer. – Escucha Girion, ahora tu madre va a usar su magia para ver tus recuerdos. – dijo haciendo que a Girion se le helara la sangre.

-Q….¿que?. – dijo sorprendido – les dije que no encontré las armaduras. – dijo tratando de salir de esa situación.

-Si hijo, pero queremos asegurarnos de que no hayas pasado algún dato por delante. – dijo Kasadi acercando su cuerno a la frente de Girion. – tranquilo querido, no dolerá. – dijo poniendo su cuerno en la frente de Girion y en un instante pudo verlo todo: La paliza que su padre le dio antes de irse, su primer encuentro con los reyes, sus dos noviazgos y por último la ubicación exacta de las armaduras negras.

Kasadi se separa de Girion y lo miro seriamente. – conque por eso te ofreciste para ir a esta misión, por una chica. – dijo Kasadi enojada, no porque no se lo allá dicho sino por sus celos maternales. – Y tú. – dijo señalando a Leyer y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo de esa manera?. – dijo muy enojada.

-Tranquila cariño, era para que los reyes se apiadaran de él. – dijo asustado por la mirada llena de ira de su esposa.

-En fin Kasadi. – dijo Morgaron. – ya sabemos que tu hijo se ofreció para poder meter el primer gol en las ligas mayores y que tu marido lo golpeo como a un saco de boxeo, pero pasemos a lo importante ¿pudiste ver alguna pista sobre la ubicación de las armaduras?. – en ese momento Kasadi recordó que había visto la exacta ubicación de las armaduras en el recuerdo de Girion.

Kasadi se acercó a su hijo y lo miro con decepción. – porque no nos dijiste que no solo sabias la ubicación de las armaduras sino que también las viste con tus propios ojos. – dijo Kasadi en un tono que denotaba decepción.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!. – dijo Leyer tomando a su hijo por el cuello. - ¡¿los sabias y no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza desgraciado pedazo de mierda?!. – gritaba Leyer mas que enojado con su hijo.

-Leyer. – dijo Kasadi. – bájalo ahora mismo. – dijo haciendo que su esposo soltara a su hijo. – no puedo creerlo hijo, ¿no pensaste en tu hermana? Si ellos descubren el secreto será el fin de todos, si ya sabias donde estaba debiste comentarlo.

-Madre…. –

-Silencio, me tienes inmensamente decepcionada. – dijo dándole la espalda. – quiero que vayas a tu cuarto en este preciso instante. – dijo Kasadi.

-Madre, por favor permíteme explicarme…. –

-¡No estoy de humor Girion! – le grito Kasadi a su hijo, el cual retrocedió asustado, su madre nunca le había alzado la vos de esa manera. Girion miro el piso con tristeza y se retiró de la habitación recibiendo miradas llenas de reprobación de parte de Morgaron y Leyer.

Una vez que Girion se fue Morgaron pregunto qué harían ahora, Kasadi dijo ella misma iría por las armaduras pero Leyer insistió en acompañarla por si algo salía mal.

Orion y su familia estaban cenando, era una cena llena de tensión pues solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos, Orión miraba a su esposa e hijas con preocupación, ninguna de ellas le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Cuando termino la cena Orión fue a su cuarto pero este estaba cerrado con llave, desde el interior Galaxia le grito. – hoy no duermes aquí. – con esas palabras Orión simplemente se dirigió a otra habitación para pasar esa noche, le dolía mucho ver a su familia odiándolo pero era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer su error e ir a rescatar a Girion.

En las puertas del palacio, un guardia patrullaba muy aburrido, el da un fuerte bostezo pero en ese momento algo lo agarra por detrás tapándole la boca para que no hable. El guardia ve a su agresor y ve a Kasadi. – hola. – dijo Kasadi con una sonrisa. El guardia empezó a retorcerse tratando de zafarse mientras que Kasadi solo lo veía con una sonrisa, luego empezó a estrangularlo hasta que finalmente murió. – listo, vía libre. – dijo Kasadi dándole la señal a Leyer para que este saliera de entre las sombras.

-bien cariño, ¿ahora qué? – dice Leyer.

-Esconde el cadáver y espérame aquí. – dice kasadi.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?. – dice Leyer un tanto preocupado.

-Puedo yo sola, gracias. – dijo Kasadi molesta.

-Creo que sigue molesta conmigo por haberlo golpeado. – dijo viéndola alejarse.

Kasadi no tardó mucho en llegar a donde estaban las armaduras, simplemente hizo lo mismo que Orión hizo en el recuerdo de Girion, toco la pared y la bóveda se abrió revelando las 13 armaduras. – por fin. – dijo tomando una guadaña. – como te extrañe. – dijo mirando al arma nostálgica.

Kasadi metió todas las armaduras en un saco y procedió a irse, pero escucho unos pasos y se escondió en las sombras, luego pudo ver a Luna quien caminaba rumbo a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno. – valla, es la chica. – dijo Kasadi mirándola de muy mala manera.

A la mañana siguiente, Orión fue despertado por un guardia muy alarmado, este le informo de que la princesa Luna había desaparecido. Orión se puso a buscarla por todo el castillo acompañado de Celestia y Galaxia pero no hubo rastros de ella.

-¿Dónde está?. – dijo Galaxia entrando en llanto.

-Tranquila mama, no debe estar muy lejos. – dijo Celestia.

En ese momento otro guardia llega ante la familia. – señor, señora tengo una terrible noticia. –

-¿y ahora que pasa? Sea lo que sea encárgate tú, estamos muy ocupados. – dijo preocupado por su hija.

-Las armaduras señora, alguien se las llevo todas. –

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de los alicornios negros.

Girion jugaba a las escondidas con Arwen quien le daba un duro reto para encontrarla. – veamos, donde está esa niña. – dijo con voz de monstruo mientras escuchaba una risita en las sombras. – ahí estas. – dijo iluminando el cuarto con un hechizo de electricidad pero no encontró a la potrilla, luego la ve riendo al final del pasillo. – que rápida eres hermanita. – dijo riendo.

La potrilla salió corriendo mientras que Girion la perseguía, pero Girion se preocupó cuando vio que Arwen entro en los calabozos, el inmediatamente entro y encontró a su hermana debajo de una mesa riéndose. – Arwen, este lugar no es para jugar. – dijo Girion tomando a la pequeña.

-¿D…dónde estoy?. – dijo una voz en una de las celdas.

Girion reconoció perfectamente esa voz, él se acercó a la celda y vio con horror a Luna encadenada. - ¿Luna?. – dijo asustado.

-¡¿Girion?!. – dijo Luna volteando al haber escuchado la voz de su amado, pero cuando volteo Girion ya se había escondido en las sombras. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- pensó Girion.


	14. Chapter 14

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 14, tención.

Girion estaba impactado, no sabía qué hacer, el mundo se había detenido para él.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- pensaba Girion nervioso mientras observaba a luna desde las sombras.

Luna se levantaba del suelo y en eso nota las cadenas, que la aprisionaban y el calabozo en donde se encontraba.

-¡hay no! ¡No! ¡No, que hago aquí!- decía luna mientras intentaba quitarse las cadenas, sin éxito alguno, solo lograba lastimarse las muñecas con estos intentos.

-¡¿qué hago aquí?! Lo último que recuerdo es que salí por un bocadillo y luego... luego… esto- Pensaba luna asustada, sentía que las paredes se encogían y la aplastaban, una serie de ideas empezaron a perturbarla - ¡en cualquier momento ellos entraran aquí y me torturaran, ellos me mataran, o me usaran para matar a mis padres!-

Luna se arrastra hasta un rincón y se pone en posición fetal para llorar, intenta hacer magia, pero algo le impide hacerlo, (un hechizo de bloqueo que Kasadi disparo sobre ella), estaba indefensa, no podía hacer nada.

Le partía el alma a Girion verla así, no sabía qué hacer, quería liberarla, pero no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si ella descubre que es un alicornio negro.

-tengo que hacer algo, no puedes quedarte aquí solo mirando ¡Girion sal de aquí y has algo pronto!... ¿pero que, qué hago?...- pensaba Girion mientras veía a luna llorar.

-Hola… porque estas llorando- se empieza a escuchar. Girion inmediatamente voltea hacia luna y lo que ve es a su hermanita dentro de la celda de luna.

-¡ARWEN!- piensa Girion.

-por qué lloras- le dice Arwen a luna, esta última la voltea a ver, con confusión y algo de ternura.

-¿Qué haces aquí, una potrilla como tú no debería estar aquí?- dice luna mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? A mí no me gusta ver a los demás llorar, porque… porque… a mí también me dan ganas de llorar- dice Arwen mientras miraba a luna con una cara que denotaba tristeza.

-no… por nada… ¿no deberías estar con tu mamá?- dice luna como un intento de hacer que la pequeña se valla sin parecer grosera.

-mamá está ocupada, estaba con mi hermano jugando a las escondidas, pero… se suponía que él tenía que buscarme a mí y no yo a el- dice Arwen mientras mira a su alrededor.

-enserio…- dice luna, y en eso pasa algo que luna no se esperaba, Arwen la abrasa.

-que… ¿qué haces pequeña?- dice luna asombrada.

-Mama dice que mis abrazos son mágicos, y siempre que encuentro a mi hermano llorando lo abraso y el deja de llorar- dice Arwen, luna le devuelve el abraso y le acaricia su crin. Esta suelta una lagrima, no esperaba tal inocencia y pureza de una potrilla de su especie.

¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermano? De seguro está escondido por ahí- dice luna mientras se suena la nariz con un pedazo de trapo que encontró tirado.

-no hace falta, Girion es pésimo escondiéndose sé que está oculto en las sombras de ese rincón- dice Arwen sin importancia.

-hay no, lo dijo- piensa Girion nervioso.

-perdón cariño… ¿co… como dijiste que se llamaba tu hermano?- dice luna.

-Girion, su nombre es Girion- dice Arwen sin importancia.

-¡no puede ser verdad!- piensa luna.

-¿y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunta Arwen.

-Luna- responde ella muy seria.

De repente de entre las sombras surge un alicornio encapuchado, era Girion quien decidió que ya era suficiente, este toma a Arwen y da media vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Qué disfraz es ese Girion?- pregunta Arwen.

-por favor hermana, cállate- dice Girion muy serio.

-¿Por qué estás enojado?- dice Arwen con un tono triste.

-¡Espera!- dice luna con un tono serio, el alicornio se detiene.

-hermana por que no… vasa esconderte en otra parte, en un momento iré a buscarte- dice Girion.

-¡sisisisisi!- dice Arwen muy activa y desaparece entre las sombras. Girion se da media vuelta mirando hacia el suelo aun con la capucha puesta.

-quítate esa cosa- dice luna muy seria. Girion obedece, luna se le queda mirando con asombro, al principio no lo creía, pero ahora su presentimiento era más que claro.

-luna… de…déjame explicarte- dice Girion.

-no… no hace falta que me expliques, todo está claro- dice luna con un tono inexpresivo y se da media vuelta desviando la mirada.

-luna por favor yo…- dice Girion y toma a luna por el casco, pero esta se voltea solo para darle una fuerte bofetada que hizo eco y retumbo en todo el calabozo, el golpe fue tan duro que Girion se tiro al suelo golpeándose contra los barrotes.

-¡QUÉ QUIERES EXPLICAR… QUE ME USASTE… QUE TODO ESTO FUE SOLO PARA OBTENER LAS ARMADURAS O ESPIAR A MIS PADRES, SABER TODO SOBRE ELLOS PARA ATACARLOS!- dice luna con la vos real de canterlot.

-¡no luna… yo… yo te juro, que mi intención nunca fue causarte a ti o a tu familia algún daño!- dice Girion con un tono suplicante.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ?! ENCADENADA, ¿QUE SOY? ¿TU PRISIONERA O TU TROFEO ACASO?- grita luna.

-no, te juro, que… que nunca imagine que esto pasara- dice Girion.

- CELESTIA TENÍA RAZÓN ERES UNA VÍBORA- dice luna y golpea fuertemente en el ojo a Girion.

Girion intenta contener las ganas de gritar, pero el dolor que sentía era muy grande y no logra evitar dar un gemido de dolor.

-luna lo… lo siento- dice Girion entre lágrimas mientras miraba la cara llena de ira de luna, cosa que le partía aun más el alma a Girion.

De repente luna da un fuerte grito de dolor, se tira al suelo y empieza retorcerse.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- dice Girion.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARLO!- se empieza a escuchar, Girion voltea y lo que ve es a su hermanita, sus ojos brillaban fuertemente.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI HERMANO Y HACERLO LLORAR!- dice Arwen entre dientes mientras luna empezaba a levitar aun retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡Arwen, basta!- dice Girion y va hacía con ella.

-¡NO, NADIE TIENE DERECHO A LASTIMARTE!- dice Arwen, mientras tanto la totura de luna (a juzgar por la intensidad de sus gritos) se volvía más fuerte y dolorosa.

-¡ARWEN STAR YA VASTA, DEJALAAAAAAAA!- grita Girion furioso, Arwen deja de torturar a luna, esta cae al suelo.

-¡por qué me gritas, ella te estaba lastimando!- dice Arwen y empieza a entristecerse.

-hermana, eso no se hace, no vuelvas a hacerlo- dice Girion con un tono severo.

-¡pero… pero… ella te estaba pegando y gritando, ella te estaba haciendo llorar! ¡Yo solo quise ayudarte! ¡No sé por qué te enojas con migo!- dice Arwen y empieza a llorar fuertemente.

-¡Hermana lo siento, tranquila, tranquila!- dice Girion e intenta calmarla.

-¡ella, ella, te estaba pegando feo, te decía de cosas, te estaba haciendo llorar! ¡No me gusta verte llorar!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas y da un fuerte grito de cólera y tristeza.

-¡lo siento! Ya deja de llorar por favor, ¡te lo suplico!-dice Girion, Arwen da otro fuerte grito que se escucha por todo el castillo.

-será mejor que te la lleves- dice luna mientras se levantaba.

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?- se escucha una vos femenina y muy furiosa, al poco tiempo en el calabozo entra kasadi con una cara que denotaba enojo.

-¡mami!- dice Arwen y brinca hacia ella y la abrasa, kasadi mira el rostro de su hija inundado de lágrimas.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar?- dice kasadi muy seriamente.

-ella le estaba pegando, yo quise ayudar pero él se enojó mucho con migo y me grito- dice Arwen entre sus llantos.

- REMIX- grita kasadi en forma de orden y de entre las sombras aparece una alicornio oscura con un rostro inexpresivo (ella era una de las 6 vestías de destrucción solo que en su forma de poni)

-llévala a su cuarto quédate con ella hasta que yo vuelva- dice kasadi muy seria mientras le entregaba su hija a la alicornio oscura.

-¡Mami, no me dejes!- dice Arwen con miedo, ella le temía a las 6 vestías de destrucción, no queria ni estar cercas de ellas.

-¡tranquila mi cielo, no tardare!- dice kasadi, la alicornio oscura se lleva a Arwen, una vez que se ha ido, ella se acerca muy seria hacia luna y Girion.

-Sabes, tenía pensado quitarte las cadenas, darte una mejor habitación, tal y como tus padres lo hicieron con mi hijo, pero, no llevas ni un día aquí, y ya hiciste llorar a mi bebe y golpeaste a mi hijo, imagina si te dejo rondar por mi castillo, eso no me parece algo bueno, verdad cariño- dice kasadi muy seria.

-madre- dice Girion.

-¡no! déjame terminar mi cielo- dice Kasadi muy seria - sabes luna ¿ese es tu nombre cierto? Supe que tú y mi Girion eran ya sabes, lo primero que me cruzo por la cabeza era despellejarte y darte de comer a los dragones… pero sé que eso no le gustaría a Girion.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?- interrumpe luna.

- osas interrumpirme, mi cielo no me conoces verdad, en este reino yo soy la que manda, si yo lo deseo puedo ordenarle a Girion que te acecine. Y él lo hará, porque no hay nadie en estas tierras que se atreva a desobedecerme, quien lo hace se atendrá a las consecuencias de mi ira- dice kasadi y todo tiembla.

- si quieres seguir con vida, será mejor que te comportes- dice kasadi mientras levita un collar de cobre y lo ajusta al cuello de luna.

-¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!- dice luna.

-Este collar te retendrá aquí, no serás capaz de salir del castillo mientras lo tengas puesto, y solo tengo una llave, no me obligues a dársela a los dragones para que se la desayunen- dice kasadi mientras muestra una jema morada, esa era la llave del collar, luna coloca sus cascos en el collar y logra sentir una cerradura con la forma de la figura de la jema que sostenía Kasadi.

-Se bienvenida a mi casa, he estado preparando una habitación para ti, estará lista mañana si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en el cuarto de Girion de mientras esta lista- dice kasadi.

-¡no gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí!- dice luna muy seria.

-Tienes carácter, jeje, ahora entiendo por qué Girion se fijó en ti, bien quédate aquí si quieres, pero si haces algo que lastime a mi Girion o haga llorar otra vez a mi bebe, te las veras con migo- dice kasadi con un tono amenazante.

Kasadi da media vuelta y sale del calabozo, Girion la sigue y luna se tira al suelo y se hace bolita.

-yo nunca, nunca le aria algún daño, aunque tú me lo ordenes- dice Girion.

-jejeje, lo se hijo, eso solo fue para asustarla- dice kasadi.

-¡¿Por qué la trajiste?!- dice Girion a su madre.

-lo se debí esperar un par de semana más hijo, lo siento- dice kasadi.

-¿Qué?- dice Girion confundido.

-no me digas que lo olvidaste, es tu cumpleaños número 21 en 15 días- dice kasadi.

-¡nomas por eso la trajiste!- dice Girion perplejo.

-nop, también porque sabía que la extrañabas mucho- dice kasadi.

-¡pero yo no quería esto!- dice Girion.

-jeje, lo sé, tu querías estar con ella en su reino, pero no podía permitir esto, por eso planeo hacer lo mismo que hice con tu padre cuando él y yo nos enamoramos- dice kasadi.

-¿qué?- dice Girion confundido.

Kasadi voltea a ver a su hijo y dice- tu padre, también era un alicornio de la luz-


	15. Chapter 15

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 15, depresión.

Han pasado dos días desde que Girion se dio cuenta del encierro de su amada, Girion no sabía que hacer o pensar, tenía mucho en su mente, y ahora con la noticia de que su padre también fue un alicornio de la luz, él no podía creerlo, creer que alguien como su padre alguna vez fue un alicornio de la raza de luna, que es lo que pudo haber cambiado en él, para que abandonara a su familia y amigos, solo con tal con estar con su madre, pero, en eso Girion también piensa en que él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, y eso era lo que lo confundía más, porque, por más loco que suene, Girion de alguna forma entiende el cambio de su padre, como sea de la forma que allá sido, el punto es que Luna esta aun encerrada y lo odia, cosa que solo lastima a Girion.

Girion se encontraba en el techo de una de las torres de su castillo mirando el panorama oscuro de su reino, oscuridad y nada más, de no ser porque el al igual que el resto de su familia cuentan con una visión más desarrollada apta para los entonos oscuros no lograría distinguir nada con excepción de los incendios y los ríos de lava de sus tierras.

-estas tierras están muertas y podridas, como mi alma… apenas me doy cuenta de ellos- dice Girion mientras contemplaba sus terrenos, era la primera vez que veía sus tierras como una zona muerta, siempre creyó que estas tierras siempre fueron así, pero ahora es que se da cuenta que son los poderes de su raza los que envenenan el planeta. Se empieza a escuchar un fuerte aleteos de alas, y al poco tiempo un dragón de hielo aterriza ante Girion.

-que quieres Eru- dice Girion con un tono inexpresivo (Eru es el primer dragón que Girion creo cuando era apenas un niño) el dragón solo lo miraba seriamente.

-be con los demás… quiero estar solo- dice Girion seriamente, de repente se escuchan más aleteos y llega otros dos dragones los cuales aterrizan cerca de él.

-Feanor, Gungolian, por favor, déjenme solo- dice Girion (estos dos últimos dragones fueron el segundo y tercer dragón que el creo)

Los dragones solo lo miran y se recuestan junto a él de la misma forma que un perro lo hace con su amo junto a la chimenea en una noche nevada.

-hacía tiempo que no hacían esto, recuerdo que solo hacían esto cuando yo de potrillo sentía miedo o estaba triste ¿qué es les pasa? ¿Porque lo hacen? ¿Acaso saben o comprenden como me siento?- pensaba Girion mientras miraba a sus dragones recostados junto a él.

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo, en la biblioteca, se encontraba Kasadi revisando un par de libros y aun lado de ella se encontraba una carriola en donde estaba durmiendo su pequeña arwen.

-¿Dónde está Girion?- pregunta Leyer quien va entrando a la biblioteca y da un ligero vistazo en la cuna y ve a su hija dormir.

-él está en el tejado de la torre norte- dice Kasadi sin importancia.

-¿Todavía está llorando?- decía Leyer mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba- ni su hermana siendo una bebe de menos de 8 meces llora tanto como tu maricon de mierda.

-sí- responde Kasadi.

-cumplirá 21 en 13 días ¿ya está muy grande para eso no crees?- dice Leyer mientras introduce sus cascos en la cuna y levanta a su bebé para abrasarla.

-no lo estoy defendiendo, pero yo creo que esas lagrimas son de coraje y no de tristeza- dice Kasadi.

-de igual forma, él ya está muy grandecito- dice Leyer.

-jejeje, lo dices como si tú nunca hubieras llorado en tu vida- dice kasadi con un tono burlón.

-si… como sea… ¿qué lees cariño?- pregunta Leyer.

-lo del parasito, ya sabes, estoy viendo que es lo que salió mal esa noche, al principio creí que fue un descuido tuyo y por eso nos explotó en la cara, pero ahora que lo reviso mejor, seguimos todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra- dice Kasadi.

-te dije que no fue mi culpa, ves- dice Leyer.

-¡de igual forma no debimos intentarlo cuando estaba aún embarazada idiota! ¡Tú eras el único que conocía los riesgos! ¡De haberlo sabido ni lo habría intentado en ese estado!- dice Kasadi con un tono severo.

-ya te pedí disculpas cariño- dice Leyer con un tono incómodo.

-¡por ti mi…!- dice Kasadi y en eso nota que su pequeña estaba despertando gracias al tono de vos moderado de Kasadi.

-que… que pasa… papi- dice Arwen entre bostezos.

-nada cariño… vuelve a dormir- dice Leyer.

-no tengo mucho sueño… tengo hambre- dice Arwen entre bostezos.

-oh… claro cariño, déjame…- dice Leyer y le entrega la bebé a kasadi y esta última acomoda a su hija en su pecho para alimentarla.

-ya no quiero pelear por esto… pero si vamos a continuar con este proyecto tuyo lo aremos bajo mis reglas- dice kasadi firmemente.

-sí, entendido cariño- dice Leyer con sumisión.

-Le conté a Girion sobre tu origen- dice Kasadi sin importancia.

-¡que como te atreviste… prometiste nunca hablar de eso!- dice Leyer con un tono severo y un tanto molesto.

-shhhhhh… no ves que Arwen está durmiéndose otra vez, no la vallas a despertar- dice Kasadi.

-no tengo sueño- dice Arwen y da otro bostezo.

-Lo siento… es solo que… sabes cómo me molesta recordar mis días como… ya sabes- dice Leyer.

-lo se cariño… pero… se me salió jejeje, de todos modos tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano no crees- dice Kasadi.

-¡NO… no lo creo!- dice Leyer.

-shhhh- dice Kasadi.

La habitación entra en silencio mientras Leyer y kasadi continuaban su investigación en la biblioteca, lo único que se podía escuchar en ese silencio era a Arwen alimentándose de la leche de Kasadi. Pasan los minutos y Arwen se vuelve a quedar dormida, cuando Kasadi se percata de esto la separar con cuidado de su pecho y con una servilleta limpia la leche que quedo embarrada en la boquita de Arwen y la coloca nuevamente en su cuna con delicadeza.

-es muy hermosa no crees cariño- dice kasadi mientras miraba con ternura a su hija y la cobijaba con una manta.

-cómo no va a serlo si se parece mucho a su madre- dice Leyer.

-jeje… si quizás sea por eso… aun así, es increíble que tú y yo, hayamos creado a semejante criaturita- dice Kasadi mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su bebé dormida.

-sí, lo se cariño, pienso lo mismo- dice Leyer y abrasa a Kasadi con su ala mientras también observaba a su hija dormir.

-tenemos que acabar con esos patéticos Orión y Galaxia, por ella, por nuestros 2 hijos- dice kasadi con un tono que denotaba malicia.

-Una vez que logremos terminar con este paracito, el corazón de cristal no será rival para esta nueva bestia- dice Leyer.

-Exacto, no abra nada que los detenga- dice kasadi con un tono sádico. De repente el silencio de la biblioteca es interrumpido por el incesante ruido de unas cadenas, era Luna que desde el calabozo intentaba soltarse sin éxito alguno.

-sigo insistiendo, si querías perturbar a Orión y Galaxia, porque no te trajiste a ambas, yo te pude haber ayudado- dice Leyer.

-no lo hice por ti (sé cuánto odias a Orión) lo hice por Girion- dice Kasadi.

-¿es ella la chica que le gusta?- pregunta Leyer y kasadi asiente con la cabeza.

-debo admitir que no tiene mal gusto, pero enserio, no creo que ella lo quiera ahora jeje- dice Leyer burlonamente, pero kasadi le lanza una mirada y Leyer baja la mirada en señal de sumisión.

-ella lo querrá de una forma u otra, de igual forma cuando acabemos con sus padres y su reino, no le quedara nada más que mi Girion y no tendrá más opción que estar con el- dice Kasadi con un tono severo.

-pero y si no lo perdona nunca- dice Leyer.

-lo ara, he colocado en su comida pequeñas dosis de la pócima que te di, en un par de meces abra injerido los suficiente para hacer el cambio- dice Kasadi.

- aun si injiere lo suficiente, el cambio no se ara a menos que ella acepte y lo sabes- dice Leyer.

-lo aceptara, jejeje, yo me encargare de eso- dice Kasadi con un tono de malicia.

-pero que manipuladora me salió mi mujer, no lo note cuando éramos novios, ella en verdad sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere cuando quiere, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella- piensa Leyer.

-¿Qué miras?- dice Kasadi algo irritada.

-nada, solo contemplaba tu belleza, en verdad soy afortunado de que me hallas elegido incluso de entre los alicornios de tu rasa, me elegiste a mí, y eso me hace feliz- dice Leyer y abrasa a Kasadi y la besa en el cuello.

-baja de esa nube y ayúdame con estos libros… pero si te portas bien, te prometo que te recompensare adecuadamente cuando terminemos- dice Kasadi con un tono seductor.

-me gusta cómo suena eso- dice Leyer.

Los ruidos con las cadenas se hacen más fuertes, era Luna quien ya estaba desesperada por soltarse. Kasadi mira hacia la cuna de su hija y nota que esta estaba despertando. Kasadi se retira de la biblioteca algo molesta.

-¿A dónde vas cariño?- pregunta Leyer.

-no tardare, cuida a Arwen- dice Kasadi y se retira. Ella se dirige a al calabozo donde se encontraba Luna, esta al verla entrar se tumba al suelo y se arrincona en una esquina.

-estos barrotes y cadenas… parecerán viejos y frágiles, pero te aseguro que son más resistentes de lo que parecen, están hechos de ulectanium, el metal más pesado- dice Kasadi.

-Si... lo note, estas cadenas son anormalmente pesadas- dice Luna sin dirigirle la mirada a Kasadi.

-¡por qué no me miras a los ojos!- dice kasadi y hace brillar su cuerno, las cadenas se cubre de una espesa capad e energía morada y arrastran a luna hasta kasadi.

-¡escúchame… deja de intentarlo… esas cadenas no se romperán… y con tus incesantes ruidos no dejas dormir a mi bebé!- dice Kasadi y hace que con su magia las cadenas de Luna se ajusten más y más cortándole la circulación, la presión era tal que Luna no pudo evitar dar un grito que pronto es interrumpido por Kasadi quien le coloca un bozal muy ajustado que le impide abrir la boca, el acto de Kasadi fue tan repentino que Luna se mordió la lengua y un pedazo de esta cayó al suelo, luna empieza a sangrar por la boca.

-¡ves eso pasa por ser escandalosa, recuerda que estas en mi casa, te dije que si volvías hacer llorar a mi bebé te pasarían cosas malas! ¡Espero que eso te sirva de advertencia!- Dice kasadi y deja caer a Luna contra el suelo, las patas de Luna de ser azul pasan a moradas por el corte de circulación, y un charco de sangre empezaba a cubrir todo el piso de la jaula de Luna.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer esa tontería!- dice Kasadi mientras desactiva el hechizo que disparo sobre las esposas de Luna y su circulación vuelve a correr normalmente.

-deberías sentirte afortunada, eres mi prisionera, si fueras la prisionera de mi esposo, no durarías ni una noche, agradece a que yo soy más comprensiva y generosa, te ofrecí una habitación y te negaste, entonces quédate aquí a pudrirte cariño- dice Kasadi.

-Con gusto te quitare las cadenas, pero cuando te comportes, te disculpes y aceptes a mi hijo- dice Kasadi y sale del calabozo.

Mientras tanto en el reino de la luz, en el castillo de Orión y Galaxia.

Celestia y galaxia estaban inconsolables ya han pasado 3 días desde la desaparición de Luna.

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Luna llorando mientras abrasaban una foto familiar de todos, al poco tiempo Orión llega al cuarto, estaba buscando a su esposa por todas partes, no esperaba encontrarlas aquí y mucho menos en ese estado.

-¡se la llevaron… Ellos vinieron por ella… se llevaron a mi niña!- decía Galaxia entre lágrimas.

-¡lo se mamá… pero no lo entiendo…!- dice Celestia con la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

-¿Qué cosa cariño?- dice Galaxia aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-lo he pensado y porque… solo a ella y las armaduras… porque no me llevaron a mi también… no tiene sentido- dice Celestia.

-No digas eso… no sé lo que aria si perdiera a mis dos hijas- dice Galaxia.

-iré por ella- dice Orión con un tono imponente quien va entrando al cuarto, el ya no resistía verlas así, y también sentía preocupación y miedo por lo que pueda estar pasando su hija, pero también sentía rabia hacia esos seres que se la llevaron y sobre todo a Leyer, tenía cuentas que saldar.

-¿qué?- dice Galaxia y se limpia las lágrimas.

-ya organice a un grupo de los mejores soldados para que me acompañen, iremos allá y la traeré de vuelta- dice Orión con un tono decidido.

-pero… hace unos días dijiste que nunca arriesgarías una tropa de soldados por un solo poni- dice Celestia refiriéndose a Girion.

-¡LUNA NO ES UN SIMPLE PONI, ES MI HIJA MENOR, MI BEBITA, Y YO IRÉ A RESCATARLA, NO IMPORTA SI MUERO EN EL INTENTO, IRÉ POR ELLA!- dice Orión con un tono severo.


	16. Chapter 16

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 16. Error y perdón.

Orión estaba frente a la frontera acompañado por unos 5000 soldados listos para el ataque, aunque muchos de ellos se veían sumamente nerviosos por entrar en territorio enemigo.

– Bien mis valientes soldados, esos malditos insectos nos desafiaron y es hora de demostrarles que su lugar es bajo nuestras botas – dijo el rey Orión con un tono severo haciendo que los soldados dieran un grito de guerra. Orión sonrió por la valía que aparentaban de sus soldados, pero en realidad ellos estaban muertos de miedo por dentro.

– Avancen – ordeno el rey.

Sus tropas se internaron en el territorio, avanzado a paso rápido.

Mientras tanto, Leyer estaba en una roca fumando, parecía estar aburrido.

– Ahh, que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer, Kasadi me dijo que no le estorbara y por eso estoy aquí afuera – dijo aburrido, pero de pronto nota algo, una maza de ponis marchando por su territorio, al verla una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro – por fin, algo de diversión – dijo acercándose al ejercito de ponis.

-Vamos soldados – ordenaba Orión, de pronto ven una figura oscura acercarse, la misma decenio y se puso frente al ejército.

-Valla, valla, Orión ha pasado tiempo ¿Qué te trae a mis tierras viejo amigo? – dijo Leyer en broma.

Orión lo mira con odio – maldito traidor – dijo encarando a Leyer.

-Oh, por favor Orión, ¿sigues enojado? ¿Solo porque traicione tu confianza y la de tu padre y termine casándome con la princesa de los alicornios negros? Que exagerado, vamos por un trago, yo invito – dice Leyer con un fingido tono amistoso, pero en ese momento Orión le lanza un rayo que Leyer simplemente esquiva con facilidad.

-Okey, vamos a divertirnos – dice y en ese momento Leyer desaparece y reaparece en el centro de la formación empezando a combatir contra los ponis, todos trataban de derrotarlo pero él los vencía a todos sin nada de dificultad. Orión veía lleno de ira como vencían a su ejército - ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Mátenlo! - le grito a sus soldados para que fueran contra Leyer.

Las catapultas que el ejército llevaba fueron puestas en posición y apuntaron contra Leyer, este cuando se dio cuenta dispara un rayo que destruye una de las catapultas, luego mantiene y arrastra ese mismo rayo destruyendo las demás.

-Es suficiente – dijo Orión lanzándose ciegamente contra Leyer, quien estaba de espaldas, pero justo cuando está a pocos centímetros de él, Leyer lo esquiva y lo toma del cuello.

-Hay Orión, vaya que eres un completo idiota, venir aquí, donde tu corazón de cristal no puede protegerte – dijo tirando a Orión contra el piso. – Ahora serás testigo de cómo tus soldados mueren por tu culpa –. Dijo disparando un rayo hacia el cielo el cual explota y se divide en cientos de rayos más pequeños que caen a modo de fuego de artillería sobre los soldados causando cientos de miles de explosiones alrededor del campo de batalla. (recordemos que en sus terrenos Leyer tenía un nivel superior gracias a los beneficios de su entorno, caso contrario con Orión)

-Maldito – dijo Orión levitando una docena de lanzas y lanzándoselas a Leyer, quien genera un escudo que destroza las lanzas cuando estas impactan.

-Orión, sigues siendo igual de débil que antes -. Decía Leyer.

-¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué haces esto? Antes éramos amigos, compañeros, ¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo lo que pasamos?. – Dijo Orión mientras disparaba un rayo que Leyer desviaba con su ala.

-¿amigos? Si, lo recuerdo, con tu familia siempre fui bienvenido y la disfrute mucho esos años cuando éramos niños, pero como tu dijiste "antes éramos amigos", ya no necesito nada de ti – dijo disparando un rayo que impacta en el pecho de Orión y le provoca una seria herida – la verdad, hace tiempo que deje de necesitarte – dijo levitando varias espadas que rodearon a Orión y a la vez trataban de cortarlo mientras las esquivaba con dificultad, pero le era imposible evitar llevarse varios cortes. - jajajaja ¡¿Qué se siente Orión?! ¡¿Qué se siente ser la sombra de otro?! ¡dime que se siente! Jajajaja – dijo para después disparar varios rayos varios rayos a modo de metralla que lastimaron inmensamente a Orión y lo dejaron apenas consiente en el piso.

-¿P…. por qué te llevaste a mi niña?. – Dijo Orión con muy pocas fuerzas.

-Yo no me la lleve, mi esposa lo hiso y la verdad me encantaría decirte la razón, pero creo que mejor será mostrártelo, viejo amigo – . De pronto un rayo de magia le da a Leyer en la espalda haciendo que el de un gemido leve de dolor, al voltear ve a 3 soldados apuntándole con una balista.

-Toma engendro. – dijo uno de ellos disparando el proyectil, pero Leyer solo lo detuvo con su magia y lo regreso a donde vino, destrozando la balista.

-Malditas cucarachas. – dijo mientras se acercaba a los 3 ponis.

Mientras él se distrajo, un segundo grupo sobreviviente aprovecho y tomo al rey Orión y lo saco de ahí usando un hechizo para tele transportarlo lejos.

-Ahh, mierda, se me escapo el muy cabrán – dijo mientras sujetaba al último poni sobreviviente con su magia.

favor, para. – Suplicaba el poni.- por favor, tengo una esposa y tres hijos. –

-¿tienes hijos? Que lastima, se van a quedar huérfanos. – dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras un grito de dolor se retumbaba en los páramos oscuros.

Más tarde, Leyer mando a sus bestias para que se alimentaran de los cadáveres de los soldados de Orión, mientras tanto el volvió al castillo y se reunió con su familia para la cena. Leyer relato lo ocurrido con Orión, la pequeña Arwen se quedó muy fascinada con su padre, el solo derroto a todo un ejército.

-¡Papi, eres increíble!. – decía la potrilla orgullosa de su padre, mientras que lo abrasaba con fuerza.

-Jejeje, gracias hija. – decía muy contento Leyer.

-Jejeje, ¿Orión mando tantas tropas? La verdad está desesperado. – decía Kasadi disfrutando de un vaso de vino y ligeramente excitada por la historia de su marido.

-Creo que más que desesperación es que quiso salvar a su hija. – Dijo Girion algo triste.

Leyer miro de mala gana a Girion, Kasadi solo lo miro comprensiva y finalmente Arwen lo miro triste.

– Hermano, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy triste, igual que esa yegua del calabozo. – dijo la pequeña.

.-No te preocupes hija, son problemitas de tu hermano. – dijo Leyer despreocupado.

-Si me disculpan, no tengo hambre por el momento. – dijo Girion levantándose y yéndose mientras que Arwen lo miraba preocupada.

Más tarde, Luna estaba en las mazmorras mirando un charco de agua muy triste, ella extrañaba a su familia, quería volver mientras que a la vez maldecía en su cabeza a Girion y lo insultaba de diversas maneras. – Maldito bastardo, todo este tiempo jugo con el corazón de mi hermana y el mío, solo le importaban las armaduras, de seguro la vez que salvo a papa fue solo para ganarse su confianza. – decía molesta.

-¿estás bien?. – dijo una pequeña e inocente voz.

De las sombras surgió la pequeña Arwen quien se veía preocupada y triste. - ¿Qué pasa pequeña?. – dijo Luna sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Mi hermano esta triste, y creo que tiene que ver contigo. – dice la potrilla con vos triste.

-¿esta triste? Si como no, él es una maldita víbora que jugo conmigo y mi hermana cono si fuéramos sus juguetes. –

La pequeña Arwen se pone frente a Luna y la mira a los ojos. - ¿odias a mi hermano?. – pregunto la pequeña.

-Si, por él es que estoy aquí. – dijo Luna.

– no lo odies, él no te odia, él te extraña, desde que llegaste no para de llorar y últimamente ya no juega conmigo, por favor no lo odies, no me gusta verlo sufrir. – dice la pequeña.

Luna se quedó algo sorprendida por haber escuchado esas palabras, ¿Girion lloraba? ¿La extrañaba? ¿Podía confiar en las palabras de esa cría de alicornio negro?

– Si hago que el venga, y se disculpe contigo ¿dejaras de odiarlo? – pregunto la pequeña.

Luna solo se quedó cayada y desvió la mirada. – No – dijo Luna derramando unas lágrimas.

-por favor, solo dale una oportunidad, en serio él está muy mal. – suplico la niña.

Luna suspira. – Esta bien, tráelo si quieres, pero nada me ara perdonarlo por haberme quitado todo lo que tenía. –

Arwen salió de la celda y corrió al cuarto de su hermano.

-Girion… - dijo tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Arwen?.- dijo a través de la puerta.

-Abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo. – dijo la potrilla.

-Ahora no estoy de humor hermanita, jugaremos luego. – dijo en un tono que denotaba tristeza y enojo.

Arwen suspira y hace un hechizo de tele transportación y aparece dentro de la habitación de su hermano, quien estaba en medio de un mar de lágrimas. Girion miro sorprendido a su hermana, él no se esperaba que ya supiera usar la magia a ese nivel.

– Hermana ¿Cómo fue que….? – dice Girion perplejo.

-No es el momento Girion, tienes que ir a verla. – dijo Arwen.

-¿Para qué? solo recibiría más de su odio. – dijo llorando.

Arwen lo mira a los ojos. – hermano por favor, no quiero verte sufrir, solo quiero que tú y ella hablen y arreglen sus problemas. Mamá y papá abecés discuten pero después de hablar un poco siempre se perdonan – dijo Arwen.

-Por mi culpa ella sufre. – dice Girion entre lágrimas.

-Ella me lo dijo, pero si sigues lamentándote ella solo seguirá sufriendo, tienes hablar con ella y pedirle perdón. – dijo Arwen.

Girion se quedó pensativo. - pero ella me odia. –

-Oye, pase lo que pase, te odio o no te odio yo voy a amarte y quererte siempre pase lo que pase. – dijo Arwen. – es una promesa. – dijo sonriendo.

Girion miro al suelo y luego hecho una pequeña risa. – quien diría que mi hermana menor me daría consejos. Que yo sepa no tiene ni un año y ya habla como una adulta – piensa Girion levantándose. – está bien, hablare con ella. –

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba en el suelo de su celda mirando su reflejo en el charco de agua. – Hola…. – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Hola Girion. – dijo Luna en un tono inexpresivo mientras se levantaba y volteaba para ver a Girion a los ojos.

-L….Luna…. yo….yo quería decirte que….. Que lo siento profundamente, yo no quería esto. –

-Aja, porque debería créele a un alicornio negro, a una maldita víbora rastrera como tú. – dijo con una mirada llena de odio.

-Yo…. Yo sé que no soy merecedor de tu perdón….. Ni de nada de ti, pero….. Déjame decirte que esas palabras que dije esa noche no eran falsas. – dijo Girion.

-Aja. – dijo Luna mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Girion miro al suelo mientras derramaba lágrimas, luego se aventó contra Luna quien cerró los ojos pero al no sentir ningún golpe solo los abrió y quedo sorprendida al ver a Girion tumbado a sus pies llorando. - ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME! ¡YO EN SERIO NO QUISE QUE TE PASARA ESTO! ¡PERDONAME POR LOS PROBLEMAS QUE LE CAUSE A TU HERMANA Y A TI! ¡A TUS PADRES! ¡PERDONAME POR EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE ESTAS PASANDO! ¡PERDONAME POR TODO!. – Suplicaba Girion llorando a los pies de Luna.

Luna se lo quedo mirando sorprendida mientras sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas. – Yo…. ¡TE AMO LUNA! ¡TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON!. – Gritaba Girion. - ¡POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES!.

-Yo….. Girion…. – dijo Luna mientras empezaba a llorar para luego tirarse al suelo y abrasarlo. - ¡TE PERDONO! –

Los dos se vieron a los ojos antes de unirse en un beso eterno mientras se abrazan.

Girion se separó. – no quiero verte triste nunca más. – dijo Girion. – te prometo que are lo que sea para llevarte a tu hogar sana y salva. -


	17. Chapter 17

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 17. El origen del imperio de cristal.

Orión apenas salió con vida de los terrenos oscuros gracias a los soldados que lo sacaron de ahí, este estaba muy herido y casi muerto, tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y perdía sangre muy rápido, por lo que al salir de la frontera antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su castillo fue llevado a la enfermería de las instalaciones militares de la frontera para estabilizarlo.

-¡está perdiendo mucha sangre! necesito dos unidades de sangre ¡rápido!- dice el medico que atendía al rey.

-necesitara una transfusión de sangre, pero no tenemos de su tipo- dice otro médico.

-mándele una carta su esposa de lo que paso, y que traiga a su hija- ordena uno de los generales.

-¿Por qué general?- pregunta uno de los soldados.

-la última vez que hirieron al rey el recibió sangre de su hija mayor, ellos tienen el mismo tipo- explica el general.

-Entendido- dice el soldado y sale de la enfermería rápidamente.

-Necesitamos desinfectar las heridas antes de suturar- dice el médico.

-¡Tenemos que estabilizarlo!- dice otro médico.

Mientras los médicos de la frontera se esforzaban por estabilizar al rey, el cual su vida pendía de un hilo, este estaba teniendo una serie de recuerdos en su mente de los días pasados, días antes de la creación de las 6 vestías de destrucción, antes de que Leyer se convirtiera en un alicornio negro.

Flashback (esta parte de la historia será narrada por Orión)

Hace mucho tiempo, más de él que quisiera admitir, yo era el príncipe del reino de la luz, junto a mis hermanos y hermanas, antes de esta pesadilla, antes de que las 6 exterminaran a mi raza, yo era el hijo de en medio de la actual pareja real, tenía 2 hermanos y una hermana, la guerra contra esos insectos de los alicornios negros, no era un tema tan común como parecía, o por lo menos no en mi reino, nuestras tierras equivalían a 4 quintas partes del mundo, esa quinta parte que restaba, solo un tercio le pertenecía a los alcornios negros, el resto eran desiertos inhóspitos donde ninguna raza de poni podía subsistir.

Según teníamos entendido, por cada 15 alicornios que existían en el mundo, solo uno era un alicornio negro y todos estaban concentrados en ese punto del globo en completa oscuridad, siendo los de mi raza una gran mayoría, que les hacía pensar 2 veces antes de atacarnos con un ejército, sin embargo de entre esa basura existían 13 que se destacaban de los demás, los 13 guerreros de armadura negra, ellos eran los únicos que interrumpían nuestra paz, poco a poco ellos empezaron a enfrentarnos y ganaban un poco de terreno, aun así nosotros por ser mayores en número siempre salíamos victoriosos o por lómenos hacíamos retroceder a los 13.

Crecí en un mundo de lujos al ser el hijo del rey, pero también bajo decisión mía, cuando crecí decidí unirme con mis 2 hermanos mayor Scutum y Minor para proteger equestria, a la edad de 19 años ya era uno de los soldados más reconocidos en mi batallón, cosa que no importo porque de la única que quería que me notara no lo hacía, yo solo me metí en el ejército para sorprender a una chica (imagino que todos ya sabrán de quien hablo) ella paso los siguientes años sin notarme, y para mi suerte, tampoco se veía muy interesada en los demás sementales, por lo que no me rendí, me humille de mil formas con tal de obtener su corazón, con tal de que ella siquiera me notara, ella no me quería ni siquiera por el hecho de que yo era el hijo del rey, cosa que hizo que yo me interesara más en ella.

En una de las misiones que tuve, una guerrilla de alicornios negro logro infiltrase y atravesar los muros de la ciudad principal, ciudad en donde vivía el resto de mi especie, hubo una masacre esa noche, era cuando la mayoría de los soldados estábamos fuera del perímetro por que recién un batallón de monstruos (creaciones de esas basuras) atacaron nuestras fronteras, cosa que obligo a la mayoría de los nuestros en salir a apoyar las tropas de la frontera, los alicornios aprovecharon eso para infiltrarse y atacar el palacio donde estaba mi padre, ese día murieron muchos de nuestros sirvientes y soldados en manos de esos alicornios oscuros, incluido el general de mi padre, quien murió al intentar salvar a mi padre de los 13 guerreros que encabezaban el golpe, los 13 escaparon, y el general murió en los cascos de mi padre, cuando regresamos ya era tarde ya muchos habían muerto.

El general tenía un hijo, un alicornio amarillo claro de crin gris y ojos verdes, su nombre era Leyer, su madre había muerto cuando nació por lo que él se quedó solo cuando murió su padre, por lo que mi padre se responsabilizó de él, que en aquel entonces solo tenía 10 años de edad.

Mi padre lo crio, y él se convirtió en mi nuevo hermano menor, con el tiempo Leyer demostró talento en el combate, por lo que él también fue entrenado, cuando Leyer creció él fue puesto a mi cargo, por lo que él y yo luchamos juntos en barias peleas en la frontera, en su mayoría contra vestías oscuras, desde ese ataque paso un tiempo hasta que volviéramos a ver las caras de los alicornios negros por nuestras tierras, solo veíamos sus aberraciones que mandaban a ser decapitadas por nuestras espadas.

Un nuevo ataque se generó, pero esta vez, en mayor escala que en el que el murió el padre de Leyer, los alicornios negros habían creado un ejército de proporciones bíblicas compuesto solo por sus creaciones, en esa pelea que todas las ciudades fueron atacadas simultáneamente murieron muchos ponis de todas las razas, y animales y criaturas de todo tipo, en esa pelea tuve el placer de matar a algunos de esos malditos alicornios negros, y sin que me diera cuenta, había por fin captado la atención de Galaxia, ella estaba rodeada por algunos de esos infelices y yo solo actué por impulso y le salve la vida.

Después de tanta pela, por fin logramos deshacernos de la amenaza, e incluso ese día matamos a 3 de los 13 guerreros de armaduras negras y nos quedamos con ellas como trofeos.

Sin embargo, desde ese día Leyer empezó a actuar extraño, con el tiempo se empezó aponer cada vez más distante, cosa que me parecía muy raro, él estaba en las nubes la mayoría del tiempo y según parecía estaba enamorado, y aunque intente saber de quién, él nunca me lo dijo.

Con el tiempo Leyer empezó a parecer más y más extraño, el desaparecía en las noches, y amanecía muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche, intente averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con él, pero un día así como así, el desapareció y no supimos de el por un tiempo.

El reapareció 3 semanas después, en el bosque fue encontrado por un grupo de soldados de bajo rango, y traído ante mi padre. Por más que lo interrogamos, él nunca dijo donde había estado, y meses después Leyer nos traiciono, el robo las 3 armaduras que aviamos obtenido y se colocó una de estas, un escudo, el cual lo cubrió totalmente, Leyer giro el brazalete de la armadura negra y arremetió ante todos los que se le pusieron enfrente, acecinando a los guardias encargados de proteger las armaduras negras, y acecino a mi hermano mayor Scutum e hirió de gravedad a Minor, y no estaba solo, muchos otros de los nuestros, nuestra propia gente, ayudaron a Leyer a escapar, entre ese grupo se encontraban 2 hermanos que posteriormente se convertirían en portadores de armaduras negras, Morgaron (un amigo de la infancia de Leyer) y su hermana menor Remix. Lo que sea que allá envenenado la mente de Leyer, también lo hizo con ese grupo de alicornios que lo ayudo a escapar, ya aunque capturamos a algunos, estos murieron a la mañana siguiente acecinados por alguien que no vimos y escapo sin dejar rastro, por lo que no pudimos interrogarlos.

Leyer escapo, pero no fue la última vez que lo vi, al poco tiempo lo volví a ver, pero convertido en un alicornio negro, ya formando parte de los 13 guerreros, muchas peleas más se manifestaron, y la oscuridad empezó a avanzar, los siguientes años fue una lucha constante, los 13 guerreros encabezaban ejércitos cada vez más grandes, era difícil mantenerlos fuera de nuestras tierras.

Pero finalmente gracias al poder de mi padre y mi madre combinado, logramos deshacernos de esos malditos disparando un hechizo sobre los portadores de armaduras, los cuales fueron rechazados por sus armaduras en ese instante y debilitándolos a todos, no podíamos permitir que escaparan, pero al final solo capturamos a 5 de los 13 guerreros.

Leyer escapo otra vez, pero nunca olvidare ese día, porque cuando lo vi escapar, vi como el ayudaba a escapar a una alicornio negro de crin morada, ya la había visto antes, y según algunas declaraciones de nuestros prisioneros, ella era la princesa de la oscuridad Kasadi y se había casado con Leyer, esto me afecto de mil maneras, aquel que alguna vez considere mi hermano no solo me traiciono a mí, sino también a todos.

Creímos que con quitarles las armaduras nos dejarían tranquilos, dado a que también aviamos exterminado a la mayoría de las criaturas que ellos comandaban y aviamos recuperado las tierras que nos habían arrebatado, la guerra estaba casi ganada para nosotros, los años de paz por fin llegaron y yo decidí declararme en matrimonio a mi amada Galaxia.

Es entonces que pazo, justo cuando estábamos en el altar, cuando comenzó, la pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando, no sabemos que es lo que paso, si fueron creados o invocados con alguna especie de ritual, pero ellos lo lograron, invocaron a 6 demonios, que en solo cuestión de unas cuantas semanas, causando más caos, destrozos y dolor que todas las guerras de los alicornios combinadas, cada día perdíamos a los nuestros, los 6 demonios contaban con sus propios ejércitos, y cada día nos iban ganando terreno.

Presencie la muerte de mi padre, él se enfrentó contra el gran dragón oscuro, en un principio creímos que lo aviamos derrotado cuando mi padre degolló a esa vestía, pero nos equivocamos, esa cosa no estaba muerta, y lo que más me dejo sorprendido era que ese demonio tomo la forma de un alicornio negro, en un principio no podía creerlo, pero la verdad me golpeo, esa vestía era Morgaron, quien acecino a mi padre, y no podía dejar de pensar en que Leyer tenía que ver con esto.

Yo termine gravemente herido, y habría muerto ese día en sus cascos de no ser porque mi esposa Galaxia me salvo la vida, ella me saco de ahí, pero para mí pena y dolor, costo mi hermano Minor murió al distraer a esa cosa, yo no lo supe en ese momento, pero el distrajo a la vestía para que Galaxia pudiera sacarme de ahí, el enfrento a Morgaron y murió acecinado por ese demonio.

Cada día éramos menos los alcornios, ni siquiera los potrillos se salvaron, en uno de sus ataques ellos llegaron a los refugios que aviamos impuesto para los más jóvenes y heridos, fue una masacre, no quedo nadie, igual que un halcón en un gallinero, todos murieron por esos 6 demonios.

Lo perdimos todo, de no ser por qué mi hermana menor Bright Crystal y mi esposa Galaxia, encontraron un medio para mantener fuera de nuestros terrenos a esos demonios.

Teníamos que dirigirnos a un punto preciso en el mapa, para poder combinar el poder espiritual con la energía del planeta, entrando en un perfecto balance, éramos pocos alicornios los que quedábamos, y todos fuimos a esas tierras para proteger a mi hermana, todos menos mi esposa, quien en aquel entonces estaba embarazada de mi hija Celestia, mi hermana era más que capas para hacer el hechizo sola, por lo que no le fue necesaria la ayuda de mi esposa.

Nos tomó 2 semanas llegar al punto que ella nos dijo, tuvimos que ir caminando para no ser atrapados por los monstruos voladores y muchos de los nuestros no lo lograron en el camino, éramos solo 15 cuando por fin llegamos al punto donde se tenía que hacer el ritual, los últimos alicornios de la raza de la luz.

Una vez en el sitio teníamos que buscar un trozo de diamante natural que solo se encontraba en esta zona, nos tomó un par de horas, pero finalmente encontramos uno lo suficientemente grande para dar inicio al ritual.

Mi hermana inicio el ritual, al principio todo salió bien, pero…. Pronto el incremento de las energías de la luz llamaron a los 6 demonios.

-¡¿Cuánto falta?- le dije a mi hermana desesperado, ya no podía mantener mi pose de macho dominante, tenía miedo, lo admito. Estamos rodeados por las 6 vestías.

-¡necesito solo 10 minutos!- me dice ella con desespero, mientras intentaba concentrarse para darle forma a un pedazo de diamante de gran tamaño y le brindaba sus poderes.

-Nosotros los entretendremos- dicen los demás ponis, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ellos salieron contra las 6 vestías, el combate fue muy corto, mis compañeros no eran nada contra los demonios, yo me tenía que quedar a proteger a mi hermana, pero al ver a mis compañeros caer ante los 6 dominós, no lo resistir mas y corrí a ayudarlos dejando a mi hermana sola, solo faltaba poco para que ella terminara, pero no lo resistí más y la abandone.

Mi ayuda fue inútil, cuando Morgaron vio que venía en dirección para con ellos el maldito dragón oscuro disparo su fuego negro sobre todos mis compañeros, incinerándolos, ¡AÚN ESTABAN VIVOS, AÚN ESTABAN VIVOS! Pude escuchar claramente sus gritos de agonía mientras yo no podía hacer nada para salvarlos.

Morgaron se dirigió hacia mí para matarme con su toque letal, lo podía saber por qué sus cascos de ser negros pasaron a ser morados brillantes, yo no lo iba a permitir sin antes pelear, pero por atrás llego uno de los demonios y me sometió en menos de un segundo.

-llegó tu hora principito- dice Morgaron con una vos burlona.

Su casco estaba por tocarme, pero es entonces que sucede, un resplandor surge y una onda expansiva de luz golpea a Morgaron y al resto de las 6 con fuerza, la tierra empieza a temblar fuertemente.

-¡LO LOGRASTE HERMANITA!- dije emocionado mientras veía como el cielo azul predominaba nuevamente en nuestras tierras. Un temblor todavía más fuerte se siente y de repente una construcción de gran tamaño, un enorme castillo de cristal empezaba a surgir del terreno desértico. E de admitirlo, era bastante hermoso.

Cuando los temblores cesaron y el castillo termino de estructurarse corrí a buscar a mi hermana, mayor fue mi sorpresa y tristeza al verla con un gran corte en el estómago y ella tirada en el suelo agonizando.

-¡Hermana no!- dice impactado y la tome en mis cascos.

-O…. Orión….. Yo.… yo no pude con ella… pero logre terminarlo a tiempo- dice Bright Crystal.

-hermana ¡quién te hizo esto…. te juro que lo are pagar!- dije furioso.

-Orión… el corazón de cristal…. no funciona con esos sentimientos- dice ella entre jadeos.

-¡que!- dije confundido y miro al frente, un reluciente corazón de cristal tallado yacía en el centro de la plaza flotando y despidiendo energía.

-el corazón de cristal... se alimenta de los buenos sentimientos, y de ahí obtiene el poder para exiliar el mal de nuestras tierras.… hermano.… ne.… necesito que hagas lo que te diga ahora- dice Bright Crystal y escupe sangre.

-qué cosa hermana, dime- le digo.

-necesito que vallas por tu esposa, y combinen sus poderes para crear una nueva raza de ponis, será difícil, por eso necesitan hacerlo juntos- dice ella.

-Nueva raza de ponis…. ¿de qué hablas hermana? Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería- le digo confundido y algo desesperado.

-¡NO! Hermano... es tarde para mí…. ve con tu esposa y juntos creen a una raza de ponis especiales que alimente al corazón de cristal, necesito que vallas por ella ahora y hagan esos ponis lo más pronto posible... que el poder que le di al corazón de cristal no durara mucho tiempo- dice ella.

-¡Pero hermana!- le digo ya sin poder evitar soltar una lagrima.

-¡hermano escúchame!... ¡no tienen mucho tiempo, el corazón requiere de energía positiva, buenos sentimientos…. alegría y felicidad para funcionar…. sin eso, el corazón se apagara y esos demonios entraran otra vez!... ¡ve por galaxia necita crear a esa raza de ponis lo más pronto posible! una raza de ponis cuyo objetivo sea brindarle al corazón la energía que necesita para funcionar- me dice ella.

-¡no debí dejarte! ¡Esto no habría pasado si no te hubiera dejado!- le dije ya entre lágrimas y la abrase fuertemente.

-no…. tu hiciste lo que creíste era correcto…. solo prométeme una cosa- me dice ella.

-¡¿Qué hermana?!- le digo.

-que… mantendrás a salvo a equestria…. Y a tu bebé- me dice ella.

-¡te lo prometo! ¡Lo juro!- le digo.

-hermano te…..- dice ella antes de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, había muerto.

-¡No! ¡Hermana no! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¿NO CIERRES LOS OJOS POR FAVOR, BRIGHT CRYSTAL DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito con gran cólera y dolor en mi alma.

Mi hermana había muerto, pero su legado aun esta hay, gracias a su sacrificio y al de todos mis compañeros, el corazón de cristal fue creado y se creó la barrera de luz que mantiene a esas bestias fuera, tal y como ella me ordeno, con ayuda de mi esposa creamos a la raza de ponis de cristal, requirió de mucha de nuestra energía, pero finalmente lo logramos y así el corazón de cristal mantuvo su poder.

Los siguientes años fueron más tranquilos de paz y prosperidad, o por lo menos eso queríamos creer, pues parece que pronto la guerra empezara de nuevo y esta vez, solo un bando quedara en pie para ver el mañana.

Pido disculpas por resubir el cap, pero apenas me di cuenta de que no subí el cap completo.


	18. Chapter 18

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 18. Fuera del castillo.

Mientras tanto, en las tierras de la oscuridad.

Girion estaba en la celda de Luna acompañado por su madre, la cual veía a Luna con una expresión seria - ¿ya te has calmado?. – pregunto a la princesa de la noche.

-Si señora, por favor, le suplico que me quite estas cadenas – dijo moviendo los cascos haciendo que las cadenas hagan ruido.

Kasadi miro a su hijo el cual la miraba con una mirada suplicante. – Bien, pero más vale que no causes problemas. – Kasadi le retira las cadenas. – Tu habitación esta junto a la de Girion, más les vale que no los agarre en medio de un juego. – Dijo riendo mientras su hijo y Luna se sonrojaban.

Luego de eso Girion guio a Luna por el castillo, ella aprovecho para ver por la ventana y ver el desolado desierto plagado de monstruos horripilantes. – Qué horror…. – dijo Luna en voz baja contemplando el horrible paisaje.

-Lo se….. es una tierra muerta. – dijo Girion.

-¿Cuándo me quitaran este collar? – pregunto Luna señalando su collar.

-Cuando mi madre vea que no eres ninguna amenaza, te lo quitara, pero créeme, te mantendrá a salvo de todos los peligros de esta parte del mundo. – dijo Girion algo dolido.

-Si, como digas – dijo Luna de mala gana.

-¿sigues enojada? – pregunta Girion algo triste.

-No, no estoy enojada. – dijo Luna. - ¿Dónde es mi cuarto? – y suspira.

-Aquí – dijo señalando una puerta, él la abre y le cede el paso a Luna – damas primero. – dijo en un tono caballeroso pero Luna solo se limitó a entrar y ver un cuarto bastante sencillo, tenía una cama, un armario, una pequeña mesa con una lámpara y una ventana al horrible paisaje. – Sé que no es mucho pero al menos es mejor que la jaula. –

-si… en eso tienes razón… ¿me dejas sola unos momentos? Me quiero adaptar un poco – dijo en un tono frio.

-S…si cariño. – dijo dejando sola a Luna.

En ese momento Luna da un fuerte suspiro y se desploma en la cama mirando el techo. – maldito Girion, te odio. – dijo con odio.

Fuera de la habitación Girion tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, él había escuchado a la yegua hablar mal de él y sintió como un cuchillo se le clavaba en el corazón.

Más tarde.

Luna estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la frontera cuando, ella en un principio intento abrir la ventana y salir por esta, y aunque logro lo primero, al intensar salir por la ventana un poderoso escudo le impidió avanzar, estaba atrapada, en eso recordó el colla que Kasadi le puso el primer día.

-¡maldita sea!- dice ella frustrada mientras se tira nuevamente en la cama.

-Girion…. No creas que porque te humillaste a mis pies te he perdonado, solo hice esto porque ya no quería estar en esa jaula, pero según parece aún sigo siendo prisionera, solo me cambiaron de celda- piensa ella mientras mira a su alrededor.

-tengo que conseguir esa jema, para quitarme este collar del demonio y salir de aquí- piensa Luna mientras que con sus cascos toca la cerradura del collar.

De pronto escucha la voz de Girion detrás de la puerta. – Lu… Luna, la cena está servida – Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Luna abre la puerta y se topa con un nervioso Girion. - ¿Dónde es el comedor?.…– dijo con frialdad.

-Si... sígueme. – dijo caminando.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron al comedor donde estaba la familia de Girion. Luna al verlos se tragó saliva, Leyer la miraba con una sonrisa, Kasadi con frialdad y la pequeña Arwen la miro con una sonrisa. - ¡Hola! ¡¿tu eres la novia de mi hermano verdad?! – dijo rebosante de inocencia.

Ante eso ambos se sonrojan, aunque Luna solo avanza y, sin dejar de mirar a los padres de Girion se sienta a un lado de Arwen, Girion se sentó a un lado de ella.

Luna luego dirigió su atención a la comida, esta no tenía un aspecto muy apetitoso, había una tarta negra de dudosa procedencia, un tazón de fideos purpuras, algo que parecía ser una ensalada, una charola con una serie de frutos rojos oscuros y lo que más perturbo a Luna, una serie de platillos de carne.

Girion le sirvió unos fideos y un poco de la extraña ensalada. – ten, estos no tienen nada de carne. – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡¿U…ustedes comen carne?! – pregunto aterrada y a la vez horrorizada.

-Sí. – dijo la peque Arwen. – Es riquísima. – dijo mientras su padre le daba un pedazo y se lo comía con disfrute, lo que horrorizaba a Luna.

-Nuestros organismos no la necesitan del todo pero la comemos de todas formas. – dijo Leyer.

-Pero…. Si no la necesitan ¿Por qué la comen?. –

-Porque es sabrosa y jugosa. Además da más energías que una ensalada – dijo Kasadi aterrando a Luna.

Luna por primera vez sintió que ya no quería saber más, simplemente miro los fideos y se metió unos pocos a la boca, en ese momento sintió un sabor tan amargo que por poco le hacen regurgitar los fideos, pero el hambre que tenía combinada con el miedo que le tenía a los reyes le hiso tragárselos todos sin masticarlos. Luna se notaba con una cara de asco.

-si no quieres comer carne…. ¿Por qué no pruebas uno de estos?- dice la potrilla mientras le acercaba a luna una charola con frutos rojos oscuros.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- dice Luna algo asqueada.

-son braknours…. Son frutos muy parecidos a las manzanas de tu mundo, pero estos son más dulces y jugosos- dice Girion.

-bueno….- dice ella tomando uno. Por un instante se la piensa 2 veces antes de siquiera acercarlo a su boca, pero la presión que sentía por las mirada de los reyes oscuros la hacen atreverse a dar un ligero mordisco al fruto rojo oscuro. Luna cierra los ojos, y temiendo que el furo sea venenoso, al final resulto ser lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, probablemente uno de los frutos más deliciosos que su paladar a probada, tal y como dijo Girion el fruto era muy jugoso y dulce, aunque también se notaba algo agrio, esto no lo quitaba lo exquisito que era el fruto. Luna entonces empezó a devorar varios de los frutos de un solo mordisco.

-yo creí que era la única que se ponía así con esos frutos- dice Arwen.

-jeje ¿te gustan?. – dijo Leyer con una sonrisa. – y dime Luna, ¿Cómo está mi viejo amigo Orión? – dijo sorprendiendo a Luna.

-¿Qué? ¿Conoce a mi padre? – dice Luna.

-Si, digamos que tenemos una historia muy larga jeje. – rio Leyer.

Entonces, por la puerta entra Morgaron. – Hola mi señora y mi patético amigo rey, ¿Cómo están en….? – Morgaron nota a Luna. – Oh, no me dijeron que teníamos visitas, y yo que no me arregle. –

Luna sintió gran miedo al ver al alicornio, su corazón se paró de solo verlo.

-Ella es la novia de Girion. – dijo Kasadi.

-Oh, ya veo. – Él se le acerca y la mira bien, asustándola e incomodándola en el proceso.- y díganme ¿ya han tenido sexo?. – pregunto sin ningún decoro haciendo que Girion se sonrojara y Luna casi se desmallara por el atrevimiento.

La pequeña Arwen miro con curiosidad al alicornio. –¿Sexo? ¿Qué es eso?-

Morgaron miro a la niña con una sonrisa. – si quieres te lo muestro. – esas palabras fueron el detonante para que Leyer mandara a volar a Morgaron por la ventana de un puñetazo.

-Arwen, más te vale olvidar esas cosas. – dijo con autoridad haciendo que la niña se encogiera de hombros.

Más tarde.

Luna estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. – tengo que salir de aquí como sea. – dijo aterrada de lo que podía pasarle.

Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abre y por ella entra la pequeña Arwen. – Hola. – dijo inocentemente.

-Hola. – dijo Luna con algo de ternura, Arwen le daba tanto ternura como algo de miedo.

-Oye, ¿tú eres la novia de Girion verdad?. –

-Emm, bueno… -

-la verdad eres muy bonita jeje, oye mi hermano y mis padres están ocupados ¿quieres jugar conmigo?. – pregunto la niña.

-¿Qué juegue contigo?. –

-Si, por favor, estoy aburrida. –

-Emm, está bien ¿y a que quieres jugar?. –

-las escondidas, adoro jugar a las escondidas. – dijo alegre la pequeña Arwen.

De pronto una idea vino a la mente de Luna. – Si, jugaremos a lo que quieras. – dijo haciendo que la pequeña Arwen diera un grito de alegría. – pero tienes que hacerme un favor antes. –

-Sí, dime. - dijo la pequeña emocionada.

-Necesito que vayas a la habitación de tus padres y busques la joya que va aquí. – dijo señalando la cerradura del collar. – tráemelo y jugaremos todo el día. – dijo Luna haciendo que la potrilla saliera corriendo muy emocionada. Al cabo de unos minutos llego la potrilla con la joya indicada. – aquí esta. – dijo la potra dándole la joya a Luna.

-Gracias, ahora que cumpliste jugaremos todo el día. – Arwen grita de alegría. – ve a esconderte y yo te buscare. – dijo Luna mientras que Arwen se ocultaba en las sombras.

Luna espero unos minutos y luego con su magia se tele transporto justo fuera del castillo. – bien ya estoy fuera, ahora solo tengo que ir a la frontera sin que esos engendros me atrapen.

-Estoy fuera…. Será mejor que me dé prisa, antes de que se den cuenta- piensa Luna mientras avanza por el bosque. Camino por varios minutos hasta encontrarse con un rio el cual siguió. Dado a la oscuridad eterna de estas tierras, le era difícil distinguir más allá de su nariz, por lo que usando su cuerno creo una pequeña luz para guiarse y no chocar con los árboles.

Luna estaba alerta ante cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente, evaluando si correr o pelear, dependiendo de la situación. De repente se escucha un salpicón provenir del agua, para lo que Luna se esconde detrás de unos arbustos, ella mira entre estos, y logra ver a un pequeño dragón de hielo aterrizar. El pequeño dragón no era más grande que un poni, fácilmente podía confundirse con una cría de dragón. Luna se quedó mirando al dragón, este estaba caminando por la orilla de rio y del repente el dragón da un fuerte zarpazo contra el agua y de esta salen barios peces deformes retorciéndose, el dragón se acuesta en la orilla y empieza a comer tranquilamente los peces que había pescado.

Luna se queda viendo los largos y afilados dientes del dragón desgarrando la carne de los peces-será mejor que tome otra ruta-piensa mientras retrocede lentamente y toma otro camino.

Pero de repente ese mismo dragón aparece frente a ella con un pez en la boca. El dragón no hacía nada más que mirarla.

-¡aléjate de mí lagartija!- dice Luna, estaba confiada dado a que era un dragón más pequeño que ella, este era de un tamaño menor a un poni, poco más grande que un perro. Luna dispara un rayo contra el dragón este lo esquiva volando.

-se fue… mejor- dice Luna mientras avanza por el bosque.

- la luz esta en esa dirección, no sé si es el norte o el sur, pero desde esta distancia puedo ver el resplandor del sol, mientras sea de día en mi reino, no me será difícil saber qué camino tomar- piensa Luna mientras caminaba. Pero entonces empezó a escuchar una serie de rugidos, provenir de barias direcciones , Luna se queda paralizada, intentando ubicar de donde provenían para saber por dónde irse, pero los rugidos se escuchaban de todas partes.

-¡no puede ser…..!- piensa Luna nerviosa.

De repente de entre los árboles se empieza a escuchar ruidos y crujidos más cercanos, y pronto empezó a sentir como si algo la observara, Luna seguía parada en el mismo sitio cuando de repente algo intenta envestirla, Luna lo esquiva emprendiendo el vuelo, pero en eso algo brinca de entre los arboles y le da un fuerte zarpazo derribándola, Luna estaba siendo rodeada por una serie de vestías, alrededor de una docena, de diferentes monstruos de todo tipo.

-¡hay no!- dice Luna sin contener el pánico que sentía, no sabía que hacer, eran demasiadas criaturas como para que se quedara a pelear, y la tenían rodeada cubriendo cualquier posible ruta de escape. Las criaturas se acercan a ella lentamente cerrando cada vez más el círculo. Pero de repente se escucha un fuerte rugido y del cielo aterriza un dragón de hielo, era el mismo dragón con el que Luna se había encontrado hace poco. El dragón se puso en posición de defensa ante las vestías, estas le devolvieron un rugido para intentar intimidar al pequeño dragón.

El dragón coloca sus patas firmemente y da un fuerte y poderoso rugido que retumba el ambiente y para sorpresa de Luna, el dragón comienza a crecer, de ser un pequeño dragón, no más grande que un poni ahora era un gigantesco dragón del tamaño de una casa. La vestías no se intimidaron por el tamaño del dragón y arremeten contra este, es entonces que empiezan una lucha entre el dragón de hielo, las vestías se trepan sobre el dragón, pero este se eleva rápidamente en el aire haciendo que estas caigan luego dispara un rayo de hielo contra las vestías congelando a la mayoría. Pero algunas escaparon de ese primer ataque y brincan contra el dragón y usando sus garras y dientes empiezan a herir al dragón, este se los quita de encima y luego les da un latigazo con su cola y barios zarpazos con sus garras. Finalmente termina con las ultimas bestias disparando un último rayo de hielo, congelando a las bestías y luego con un coletazo destrozando las figuras de hielo. El dragón da un imponerte rugido, y luego se encoje para tomar el tamaño de un poni y voltea a ver a Luna.

Luna se deja caer al suelo, estaba en shock por lo que acabo de suceder, por poco era la presa de esos monstruos, ella mira al dragón que yacía frente a ella y es entonces que nota todas las heridas que este tenía en su cuerpo.

-gra… gracias- dice Luna.

Al poco tiempo un nuevo dragón de hielo aterriza y lo destroza de un coletazo, Luna ve que en el lomo del dragón estaba Girion, el cual la veía con mucha preocupación. - ¡Luna! ¡¿Cómo saliste?!. – dijo atónito. - ¡tengo que llevarte rápido adentro!. – dijo tomando a Luna entre sus cascos y volando a toda velocidad hasta el castillo, al entrar Girion miro a Luna a los ojos. – Luna, ¿Cómo… como te saliste? –

Luna no respondió, ella estaba aterrada, no se separaba de Girion y mantenía su cabeza en el pecho de Girion aun aterrada por el episodio que acababa de sufrir.

-¡Ahí estas! – Dijo Kasadi mirando furiosa a Luna, la cual al verla se escondió detrás de Girion.

-¡Espera madre! ¡¿Qué paso?!. –

-¡ESTA ZORRA ENGAÑO A TU HERMANA PARA QUE LE DIERA LA LLAVE DE SU COLLAR Y DE ESA FORMA ESCAPAR!. – grito furiosa.

Girion miro a Luna la cual solo miro al suelo apenada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a manipular a mi bebe?! . –Kasadi activo un hechizo de gravedad sobre Luna, la cual cayó al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor al sentir como sus órganos y huesos se aplastaban.

-¡Madres! ¡Basta! ¡La estas matando! – suplico Girion

-¡¿ELLA MANIPULO A TU HERMANA Y LA DEFIENDES?! –

-¡No apruebo lo que hiso pero por favor no sigas!. – dijo Girion. Pero Kasadi solo siguió torturando a Luna, Girion no pudo aguantar más y se arrodillo ante su madre. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡DESQUITATE CONMIGO PERO NO LE AGAS NADA A ELLA!. – Decía llorando.

Kasadi no se lo creyó, su hijo se estaba humillando por es yegua, ella gruñe y retira el hechizo sobre Luna. – si causas un solo problema más, te matare. – dijo Kasadi retirándose.

Luna quedo en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, luego vio que Girion se le acercó y la abraso. – Luna, desde ahora no te separes de mi lado por favor, no sé qué aria si algo te pasara. – suplico Girion. – quédate donde pueda protegerte. –

Luna lo miro a los ojos, vio una sinceridad y una pación inmensa, no era posible que el estuviera mintiendo, estaba diciendo la verdad. – E…. está bien. – dijo Luna arrepentida.

Luego de eso Girion la abrasa con fuerza. – a partir de ahora, juro que te protegeré contra todo, yo seré tu guardián. – dijo Girion acariciando la crin de Luna.


	19. Chapter 19

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 19. Lujuria.

Orión estaba despertando, se sentía muy débil. El empezó a recorrer la habitación en la que se encontraba con la vista y al poco tiempo descubrió que estaba en un hospital.

-Alteza – dijo un medico entrando en la habitación – que bueno que haya despertado – Orión se trató de levantar pero sintió grandes dolores que se lo impidieron – alteza, no se esfuerce, tiene heridas muy serias y se abrirá las puntadas – dijo el médico.

-¿Q….que me paso? – dice Orión exaltado.

-bueno, fue en el ataque a las tierras de los alicornios oscuros, usted termino casi muerto, de no ser por los soldados que lo sacaron de ahí y por su hija que le dono enormes cantidades de sangre– dijo el médico. Orión dio un suspiro al recordar su encuentro con Leyer.

-Le diré a la reina y a la princesa que usted está despierto – dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos entraron Celestia y Galaxia, la primera no puedo evitar darle un fuerte abraso a su padre al verlo despierto – ¡papá, papá, papá!– repetía Celestia.

-Hi… hija, me…. lastimas – dijo el rey. Celestia lo soltó y se disculpó.

-Cariño – dijo Galaxia acercándose a el – no me asustes de esa forma, por un momento pensé que te había perdido – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Cu….cuantos sobrevivieron? – pregunto Orión preocupado.

Galaxia trago saliva antes de responder – contándote a ti, 5 –

Orión la miro más que sorprendido – So…. ¿solo 5? Pero si éramos más de 10.000 – dijo atónito - ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Todas sus familias…..! ¡Por los astrales! ¡NO! ¿Pero….? – se decía a si mismo pensando en todos los muertos.

Galaxia lo abrasa para tratar de calmarlo – tranquilo Orión, calma –

-¡todos murieron por mí! y ni siquiera pudimos rescatar a mi pequeña bebita – decía totalmente destrozado y comenzando a sollozar.

Mientras tanto, en las tierras oscuras.

Luna estaba en su cuarto mirando por la ventana hacia la frontera – Padre…..Madre…. Celestia – decía mientras tocaba el collar que la mantenía prisionera y a la vez protegida de esas tierras de sombras.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kasadi y Leyer.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?! – dijo Leyer impactado.

-Ya me oíste, nuestro hijo se arrodillo ante mi suplicando que no le hiciera nada a esa zorra – decía Kasadi enojada – esa maldita utiliza a su hermana como juguete para escapar y luego él se humilla para defenderla, no entiendo que le pasa – decía Kasadi indignada.

-no me lo puedo creer, reconozco que es una yegua muy hermosa, pero no para humillarse – dijo Leyer enojado – nuestro hijo salió muy maricon -

Kasadi estaba que echaba vapor por las orejas – bueno, con suerte cuando ella se vuelva una de nosotros ya podremos despedirnos de esa ridícula conducta por parte de Girion –

-que así sea por favor – dijo Leyer más que arto de la "mariconeria" de su hijo.

Volviendo con Luna.

Ella estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro viejo, para su suerte Girion pudo conseguirle algunas novelas de su reino, las cuales encontró escarbando entre las ruinas de las antiguas ciudades del reino de la luz que había esparcidas por su reino.

Luna da un suspiro de aburrimiento, ella nunca fue muy fanática de la lectura pero por el momento era todo lo que ella podía hacer por el momento.

En eso alguien toca a la puerta – Luna – dijo Girion del otro lado.

-Si Girion – contesto Luna.

-P…..¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto temeroso.

Luna suspira y le da parimos, al entrar Girion la veía con pena – escucha, sobre lo que paso ayer….–

-Oye – interrumpió Luna – no importa, ya me di cuenta de que intentar escapar es inútil , si en verdad quisieras ayudarme a salir de tus tierras me abrías sacado haller que ya no tenía el collar puesto.

-no Luna…. No te saque por que…. Mas halla de los terrenos del castillo de mis padres, hay cientos, quizás miles, de vestías, entre ellas el resto de las 6 vestías de destrucción, si te ayudaba a escapar en ese preciso instante, quizás no lo logremos, yo puedo esconderme en las sombras y eludirlas, pero… tu….- dice Girion.

-ya no me digas más, no te excuses, entiendo, nunca saldré de aquí, si salgo del castillo esas bestias me comerán- dice Luna.

-Escucha Luna, en serio, yo nunca quise esto – dijo Girion, Luna aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a Girion – escucha Luna, ¿S…sabes porque fui a tu reino en primer lugar? -

-Para robarle a mis padres y ganar esta maldita guerra, ya lo sé –

-No, eso era una excusa – Luna lo mira arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que él se sienta a su lado – la verdad es que yo ya había ido a tu reino en algunas ocasiones y bueno, una noche te pude ver – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos – en ese momento quede hipnotizado por tu belleza, supe que no quería estar con nadie más que contigo, supe que eras la yegua más hermosa de todas – dijo Girion – accedí a ir de incognito a tu reino solo para verte y poder escuchar tu hermosa voz y apreciar tus hermosos ojos más de cerca, si quieres creerme o no es tu decisión pero es la verdad –

Luna se le quedo mirando bastante interesando – si todo fue para verme, ¿Por qué te interesaste en mi hermana en primer lugar? –

-Ammm, eso fue una confusión, ya te lo había explicado en tu reino –

-Aja – dijo Luna aun con dudas.

-escucha Luna – dijo abrasándola con su ala – aunque me odies, te juro que mientras yo esté aquí, nada te pasara, le ordene a mis dragones que te protejan en el peor de los casos –

-G… gracias – dijo dudando.

Luego de eso los dos solo guardaban silencio.

-Parece sincero, pero no lo sé, él es una maldita víbora, de seguro me está queriendo engañar….. Aunque tiene muy buenos músculos… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!... bueno, sus alas son grandes y me imagino que su amiguito también….. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! – Pensaba Luna mientras su mete era invadida por pensamientos cada vez más lujuriosos.

-Emmm, Luna, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto algo rara – dijo Girion viendo como Luna sudaba y agitaba la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos.

De pronto Luna mira a Girion y, para sorpresa de este, ella de la un profundo beso, este al principio no sabe cómo reaccionar ante eso, en ese momento Luna lo abraso del cuello y se tiro para adelante quedando ella sobre él. Luna se separó y miro a Girion – jeje, Girion, hora de divertirnos un poco.

Girion seguía en shock por lo que escuchaba pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar pues Luna empezó a besarlo con pación y en el transcurso de unos pocos minutos el empezó a dejarse llevar y la tomo por la cintura para no dejarla alejarse.

Mientras tanto, por la puerta Arwen estaba asomada mientras su rostro reflejaba gran confusión y a la vez algo de horror - ¡¿pero qué hacen?! – dijo en voz baja más que confundida.

-¿Qué haces pequeña? – dijo Morgaron apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Tío Morgaron, ¿Qué están haciendo mi hermano y Luna? –

Morgaron asomo la cabeza y en ese momento empezó a sonreír – valla, chico travieso jejeje –

-¿Qué es? – preguntaba Arwen.

Morgaron se lo piensa un momento y sonríe - ¿quieres que te muestre? – dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Kasadi y Leyer estaban en el laboratorio continuando sus investigaciones sobre las plagas.

-bien, ya hice los cálculos y esta vez de seguro funcionara – dijo Leyer revisando un pizarrón.

-¿estás seguro? – dijo Kasadi – últimamente tus cálculos fallan muy seguido –

-Tranquila cariño, te recuerdo que yo soy un genio en las matemáticas, solo me he equivocado un 10% de las veces –

-Y en ese 10% casi me abortas a Arwen – dijo molesta.

-Bueno, bueno. Eso quedo en el pasado, concentrémonos en lo que venimos a hacer –

Los dos tomaron posiciones alrededor de un tubo de ensayo y concentraron sus rayos de magia disparando y manteniéndolos contra el tubo mientras que este se calentaba – bien, un poco más, un poco más…. – decía Leyer.

5 minutos después.

Kasadi tiraba una cubeta de agua sobre una llama para apagarla - ¿conque 10% amor? – dijo mirando como todo el laboratorio estaba completamente destrozado.

Leyer se acerca a ella, él estaba todo chamuscado tomando la forma de una mancha negra con dos ojos – bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera ¿Verdad? – la respuesta que recibió fue que su esposa levitara un pedazo de pared que se rompió con la explosión y lo golpeara como si fuera un clavo, dejándolo únicamente con su cabeza asomándose por el piso, luego ella toma una silla y la pone sobre su cabeza – cuando vuelva espero ver todo esto limpio – dijo serrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Más tarde.

Girion estaba en la biblioteca de su familia, el trataba de encontrar una respuesta al raro cambio de humor de Luna - ¿me pregunto qué le pasara? – decía mientras leía un libro sobre los cambios hormonales de las yeguas – aquí no hay nada que se asemeje a ese repentino cambio que ella sufrió – dijo dejando el libro en el estante donde estaba – quizás debería preguntarle a mama, aunque mejor omito nuestro….. Jueguito –

El camino hacia la habitación de sus padres, iba a tocar la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar a su madre y a su padre hablando.

-¿crees que tarde mucho en hacer efecto? – dijo Leyer.

-bueno, con las dosis que le ponemos a su comida, mínimo serán unas dos semanas más para que ella se nos una – Girion se sentía confundido por las palabras de su madre.

-el otro día vi que nuestra hija comió las sobras de Luna, tratándose de sobras de dulces no raro en ella pero….- dijo Leyer.

-no te preocupes, en nuestra raza esa pócima no hace ningún efecto, no pasara nada si comemos lo mismo que ella, no nos ara nada, aunque en ella, bueno quizás le haga algunos cambios en su actitud ahora que solo toma pequeñas dosis - dice Kasadi.

-¿No deberías darle toda la pócima de una sola vez? como hiciste conmigo – dijo Leyer.

-No cariño, Girion se daría cuenta, el cambio tiene que ser lento para que el piense que ella solo se está adaptando a este lugar, no creo que el tomara muy bien le hecho de que estamos transformando a su novia en una de nosotros – dijo Kasadi.

Girion en ese momento quiso gritar pero logro contener las ganas de hacerlo, solo se limitó a salir sigilosamente del castillo y cuando salió empezó a respirar de una forma muy agitada – tengo que sacar a Luna de este lugar, rápido -


	20. Chapter 20

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 20. Decisiones y traumas.

Girion se dirige inmediatamente a la biblioteca y saca barios mapas, dado a que no podían tomar la ruta aérea, él tenía que sacar a Luna, pero solo podía hacerlo por tierra, y no podía perder más el tiempo.

Girion tomó una mochila y hay metió barias provisiones y metió los mapas, una vez listo, se dirigió a la habitación de Luna, pero antes de entrar recuerda que Luna a un tiene puesto el collar que no le permite salir del castillo, el sabia donde su madre guardaba la llave, pero no podía ir por ella, esta se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, y en este preciso instante ellos se encontraban dentro.

Girion escondió las provisiones en su cuarto y se dirigió con sigilo al de sus padres, esperando que de pura suerte ellos decidan salir por alguna razón. Girion espero fuera de la habitación de sus padres, oculto en las sombras de uno de los rincones del pasillo, observando la puerta, esperando a que ellos salgan.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de los padres de Girion.

-será mejor que descansemos un poco…. Mañana revisaremos que salió mal con esa plaga- dice Leyer.

- es la décima vez que esto nos explota en la cara, quizás ni siquiera funcione el hechizo , debe ser alguna farza- dice Kasadi con fastidio.

-cariño…. Acaso no leíste la descripción de esa criatura, sus cualidades y atributos- dice Leyer.

-si…. Son demasiadas- dice Kasadi.

-si logramos crear un ejército con esas cualidades…. Ni el corazón de cristal será rival para nosotros- dice Leyer.

-en eso tienes razón cariño- dice Kasadi.

- estoy seguro que estamos cerca de lograrlo, lo sé- dice Leyer muy seguro.

-si cariño- dice Kasadi y suspira.

-ven a la cama- dice Leyer.

-si….- Dice ella y se recuesta junto a él.

-todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, yo era un patético soldado de la guardia de la luz, solo desempeñando mi trabajo cuando te vi, en aquel ataque- dice Leyer.

-si lo recuerdo- dice Kasadi.

-aun no entiendo que es lo que paso ese día… tu mataste a todos, todos los que se encontraban con migo… pero a mi… no- dice Leyer.

-sentía lastima de ti porque solo eras un niño- dice Kasadi burlonamente.

-¿enserio?- dice Leyer.

-sí, tu solo te quedaste hay paralizado del miedo- dice Kasadi.

-yo no tenía miedo- dice Leyer.

-¿entonces por qué no hiciste nada por ayudar a tus compañeros?- dice Kasadi.

-no tenía miedo…. Estaba encantado con tu belleza cariño…. Desde que te vi… me quede hipnotizado por tu belleza, luego de ese suceso, no podía sacarme tu hermoso rostro de mi mente- dice Leyer mientras abrazaba a Kasadi con su ala y le daba un beso en el cuello.

-Leyer…. Yo también sentí algo similar por ti ese día, yo quería matarte, pero, me dije, como voy a terminar un rostro tan lindo, además de que… más que lastima… me diste algo de ternura- dice Kasadi.

-¿ternura?- dice Leyer.

-eras un semental más joven en aquel entonces cariño- dice Kasadi.

-oh… si….- dice Leyer.

- el recordar los días en que tú y yo nos escabullíamos para vernos, me hacen sentir joven otra vez- dice Leyer mientras acaricia la crin de Kasadi.

- a mí también cariño- dice Kasadi dándole un beso en la boca apasionadamente, estando a punto de iniciar algo que Leyer esperaba desde hacía tiempo, pero justo cuando Leyer estaba a punto de preparar su amiguito, este es interrumpido por Kasadi quien se separa de él.

-¿pasa algo cariño?- dice Leyer algo inquieto.

-Hollé… - dice ella.

-sí, ¿qué pasa cariño?- dice Leyer mientras acaricia su crin.

-¿has visto a Arwen?- dice Kasadi mientras miraba en dirección a la cuna de donde su potrilla solía dormir, pese a su gran inteligencia, Arwen sigue siendo una bebé por lo que seguía durmiendo con ellos en la misma habitación.

-¿Arwen? Mmmmmm, no desde el desayuno- dice Leyer.

-es tarde, a ella le gusta explorar el castillo, será mejor que valla a buscarla antes de que se quede dormida otra vez en las criptas, - dice ella mientras se levanta de la cama.

-¿cariño pasa algo? No es la primera vez que ella se queda dormida en las criptas ¿pasa algo?- dice Leyer, sentía que algo le preocupaba a su mujer.

-no… es solo que…. iré a buscarla, no tardo- dice Kasadi levantándose de la cama.

-En ese caso, te ayudare, el castillo es grande, así la encontraremos más rápido- dice Leyer, él lo que quería era llevar a la cama a su mujer y divertirse con ella, por eso quiere ayudarle a encontrar a su hija así más pronto ella y el podrán jugar.

-no creas que si la encontramos tu y yo aremos el amor esta noche- dice Kasadi.

-¡¿qué?!- dice Leyer.

-¡que eres idiota, o eres un cerdo! nuestra bebé duerme en la misma habitación que nosotros ¡no aremos el amor frente a ella, aun si ella está dormida!- dice Kasadi.

-nunca fue mi intención…- dice Leyer.

-¿A no? Jejeje cariño, te conozco, y esto que asías hace un momento era tu forma de seducirme para tener relaciones, cosa que me gustaría, pero deberás esperar a que Arwen tenga su propia habitación- dice Kasadi.

-si cariño…..- dice Leyer mientras pensaba- me olvide que Arwen aun duerme en la misma habitación con nosotros.

-bueno… ¿me ayudaras a buscarla?- dice Kasadi.

-por supuesto mi amor- dice Leyer.

-Bien tú busca en las torres y yo buscare en los niveles inferiores- dice Kasadi. Ambos alicornios salen en búsqueda de la pequeña potrilla, Leyer empezó yendo a las habitaciones de Luna y Girion, en las cuales no la encontró sin embargo, encontró a Luna dormida, aunque lo que le llamo la atención fue el desastre que se encontraba en todo el cuarto, y el que Luna estaba bañada en sudor.

-….. Bueno…. Quisas no eres tan maricon después de todo hijo mío- dice Leyer al imaginarse lo que paso aquí dentro, este cierra la puerta y sigue buscando a su hija en las torres del castillo, dado a que este era demasiado grande, había muchos niveles y muchas torres donde buscar.

En lo que ellos salieron Girion aprovecho para entrar al cuarto de sus padres y encontrar la gema, le tomo algo de tiempo, pero por fin logro conseguir la gema, (la cual era la llave del collar que retenía a Luna en el castillo) una vez que encontró dicha jema, él se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba Luna.

-Lu… Luna…. Despierta- dijo en vos baja, Luna despertó.

- Gi… Girion… ¿quieres jugar otro rato?- dice Luna con un tono seductor.

-no…. Luego tendremos tiempo para eso… te sacare de aquí- dice el con seriedad.

-¿qué?- dice Luna confundida. Girion le quita a Luna el collar del cuello.

-te llevare con tu familia…. ¡vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo!- dice Girion, Luna casi de inmediato reacciona y toma en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella se levanta y lo sigue, pasan por varios pasillos pero finalmente Girion la saca del castillo, una vez fuera Girion da un silbido y frente a ellos aparecen 3 dragones de hielo.

-Feanor, Eru, Gungolian- dice Girion al ver a sus dragones, Luna al principio siente algo de desconfianza de los dragones.

-tranquila, te dije que mis dragones te protegerán, y ellos 3 son los dragones más leales y valientes que tengo- dice Girion con confianza en su voz. Girion ayuda a Luna a subirse sobre uno de los dragones.

-Tranquila…. No te pasara nada- dice Girion al notar algo de miedo en los ojos de Luna.

-¡bien vamos por el sureste tomaremos la ruta de las montañas, esa será la más segura!- dice Girion una vez que se ha montado sobre el dragón más grande de los tres, y estos salen corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿por qué no vamos volando?- dice Luna.

- aun si tomamos la ruta de las montañas, abra cientos de criaturas vigilando los cielos, será muy peligroso para ti si nos vamos volando- dice Girion.

-entiendo…- dice Luna.

Los dragones salen corriendo adentrándose en el bosque, el dragón que llevaba a Girion y el que no cargaba a nadie se encargaban de acabar con las vestías que se encontraban en su camino, mientras que la que llevaba a Luna solo se limitaba a eliminar a las bestias que intentaban acercarse a Luna.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de los alicornios negros.

Kasadi se encontraba buscando a su hija en las criptas, dado a que a la potrilla le gustaba adentrarse en los sitios más oscuros y profundos del castillo para jugar a las escondidas, ella era tan buena escondiéndose, que abecés se quedaba dormida en sus escondites.

-Arwen…. Es tarde…. Ven cariño, vamos te llevare a tu cuna – dice Kasadi mientras caminaba por los pasillos oscuros, sin ningún problema, dado a que su visión era más que apta para los entornos oscuros, por lo que ella podía caminar por esos pasillos sin problema alguno.

Ella se adentra más en los túneles de las criptas hasta que de repente se escuchan unos llantos, Kasadi siente algo frio recorrerle la espalda al reconocer los llantos, eran los de su bebé.

-Ar… Arwen… cariño…. Do… ¿dónde estás?- pregunta Kasadi con algo de miedo en su vos, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Los llantos se escuchaban más y más fuertes con forme ella se acercaba. Llega un punto en el que Kasadi sale corriendo a galopeo pasando por los pasillos, su presentimiento de que algo malo le había pasado a su bebé se hacía realidad.

-¡Arwen! ¡Mi bebé! Sal por favor ¡soy yo mami!- dice Kasadi ya con un nudo en la garganta, estaba cada vez más preocupada.

-ma… mami….- se empieza a escuchar en forma de sollozo.

-¡Arwen por favor sal, estas asustando a mamà!- dice Kasadi, como respuesta solo escucha unos llantos aún más fuertes.

-¡Arwen!- dice Kasadi corriendo hasta el final de uno de los pasillos dado a que alcanzo a ubicar que los llantos provenían de esa dirección, al llegar, lo que ve la deja sin aliento. Su hija estaba tirada acurrucada en posición fetal, esta estaba bañada en sudor, tenía algunos moretes en su delicado cuerpo, y lo que más asombro y estremeció a Kasadi, un líquido blanco en parte de su pelaje, específicamente en su parte trasera, que ella reconoció al instante.

-¡Arwen! ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!- dice Kasadi destrozada y toma su hija con sus cascos. Arwen empieza a llorar en su pecho fuertemente.

¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mi…. Mi….!- decía la potrilla entre lágrimas.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESA BARBARIE?!- dice Kasadi con el tono de su vos más severo, no podía disimilar su ira.

-el tio Morgaron…. Él es malo… me duele mucho mi…. Mi….- decía la potrilla entre sollozos.

Kasadi no podía creer lo que había pasado, su hija menor, su bebé, había sido violada.


	21. Chapter 21

Una luz en la oscuridad.

Capítulo 21. Traumas y Castigo.

Un silencio se cernía en las tierras oscuras hasta que, de repente un fuerte grito se escuchó por las tierras, un temblor se manifestó, Kasadi estaba destrozada y furiosa a niveles inimaginables, esta era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que Kasadi sentía gran odio y sed de venganza, todo dado a que su hija menor, la cual aún seguía siendo una bebé, había sido violada por uno de sus allegados. Leyer sintió un gran miedo al escuchar y reconocer el grito, este aunque con miedo, decidió seguir el grito y llegar con Kasadi, este se dirigió a las catacumbas de su castillo y no tardó en encontrarse con su esposa, sus temores aumentaron al verla con un rostro inexpresivo, un aura morada y siniestra rodeando su cuerpo y por último, lo que más lo impacto, su hija en los cascos de su esposa, el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza es que algo o alguien había acecinado a su hija, dado a que esta no parecía moverse, y la expresión de Kasadi le decía que algo muy malo le había pasado.

-¡que es lo que paso!- dice Leyer preocupado, yendo con ellas, e inmediatamente fija su atención en su hija, Leyer da un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaba aún con vida, pero aún no sabía que es lo que le había pasado.

-me duele mi… mi….- decía la potrilla con voz quebrada e inexpresiva.

-¡¿Qué le paso?!- dice Leyer preocupado.

-me duele ¡me duele!- dice Arwen entrando en llanto nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te duele princesa?!- dice Leyer con miedo.

-mi… mi…- dice ella entre lágrimas.

-no…. No lo digas- dice Kasadi con inexpresividad y se acerca al oído de Leyer. Contándole lo que paso, el como la encontró tirada en las catacumbas.

-¡QUE! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡QUIEN LE HIZO ESTO A MI PRINCESA!- dice Leyer ahora furioso.

-¡EL TIO MORGARON EL ES MALO!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas.

-¡que!- dice Leyer sorprendido, este mira a su esposa y le dice que si meneando la cabeza.

-¡ese…. Ese maldito pe….!- dice Leyer intentando contener sus ganas de gritar del coraje, pero Kasadi lo calla colocando su casco en su boca.

-aquí no… no frente a ella- dice Kasadi con seriedad.

-si- dice Leyer con un tono severo- MALDITO SEAS PEDÓFILO DE MIERDA, MALDITO SEAS- pensaba.

-ve por Girion, él tiene que cuidar de su hermana mientras nos encargamos de ese infeliz- dice Kasadi con severidad.

-si- dice su esposo, se desliza entre las sombras para buscar a su hijo mayor, pero no importaba por donde lo buscara, no lo encontraba, al principio creyó que se encontraba afuera con sus dragones, pero luego se percató de que Luna quien supuestamente no podía salir del castillo tampoco estaba, casi inmediatamente dedujo que él había aprovechado lo de su hermana, ya sea que supiera o no lo que le paso, para escapar con ella, Leyer sintió gran ira, sea cual sea la situación, el punto es que él había escapado con esa yegua, cuando su hermana más lo necesitaba.

-¡maldito maricon de mierda, pinche traidor, se supone que nosotros somos su familia!- pensaba Leyer con gran rencor.

Mientras Leyer buscaba a Girion por el castillo, Kasadi se encargó de darle un baño a su hija, siendo muy cuidadosa, y teniendo especial cuidado con la parte trasera de su hija, la cual estaba muy adolorida y lastimada, incluso alcanzo a ver algo de sangre brotándole de sus partes íntimas.

-mami…. Me duele mucho mi….- dice Arwen colocando sus cascos sobre su colita.

-descuida ya casi termino- dice Kasadi tallándole la parte trasera a Arwen con una esponja para quitarle todo lo blanco que tenía embarrado.

-¡pero me duele!- dice Arwen como alarido.

-tranquila hija…. Tengo una crema que te ayudara con el dolor- dice Kasadi con algo de tristeza.

-mami…. ¿Porque estas llorando…?- dice Arwen.

-no… no es nada cariño…. Tranquila…. Ese idiota no se te volverá a acercar- dice Kasadi entre lágrimas- cuando terminemos te daré tu lechita ¿si cariño? para que duermas a gusto- dice ella tallándole la espalda a su hija con una esponja.

-mami…. Ya no... Me gusta la leche- dice Arwen con inexpresividad, Kasadi empieza a llorar nuevamente.

-lo siento… lo siento….- dice Kasadi entre lágrimas.

-mami no llores…. No me gusta verte llorar… porque… porque ¡a mí me dan ganas de llorar!- dice la potrilla ya entrando en llanto.

-¡hija…. Perdóname…!- dice Kasadi abrasando a Arwen.

Luego del baño y secarla, Kasadi llevo a su hija a su habitación para dormirla, pero cuando estaba a punto de introducirla en su cuna.

-mami….- dice Arwen.

-si… ¿qué pasa cariño?- dice Kasadi.

-quiero mi pijama- dice Arwen.

-pero…. No hace frio- dice Kasadi.

-¡quiero mi pijama!- dice Arwen entre lágrimas, Kasadi decidió sacar su pijama, era una que ella misma había hecho cuando se enteró del embarazo de su hijita, la cual solo se la ponía en noches de mucho frio. Cuando le puso la pijama y la recostó en su cuna, Arwen le pidió a su madre que le diera muchas cobijas para cubrirse, Kasadi solo hizo lo que su hija le pidió.

-mami…- dice Arwen ya tapada.

-si… ¿qué pasa cariño?- dice Kasadi.

-hoy no quiero dormir en la cuna… ¿puedo dormir con tigo?- dice Arwen.

-pero claro- dice Kasadi levantando a su hija de la cuna y llevándola a su cama.

-¿quieres que llame a tu padre para que durmamos los tres juntos?- dice Kasadi.

-¡NO! ¡Él tiene ese gusano feo colgándole también!- dice Arwen.

-Gu…. Oh…. Entiendo….- dice Kasadi.

-me da miedo- dice Arwen- me duele mi…-

-Hija… tu padre nunca te haría daño… ¿lo sabes verdad?- dice Kasadi.

-lo…. Lo…. Ya no se- dice Arwen entre lágrimas.

-hija… tranquila… te prometo que nadie más te va a tocar…. ¿Quién sea que te llegue a poner un casco en sima lo matare?- dice Kasadi con severidad.

-lo… lo prometes- dice Arwen.

-lo prometo- dice Kasadi.

-¿incluso si se trata de papá?- dice Arwen.

-si…. Incluso si se trata de tu padre…. No te preocupes, ni él, ni tu hermano, te harán daño te lo juro- dice Kasadi.

-es… está bien…- dice Arwen.

-duerme cariño- dice Kasadi.

-mami… po… ¿podrías cantarme por favor?- dice Arwen.

-si… claro mi princesa- dice Kasadi y comienza.

Hija de mi corazón, deja ya, de llorar.

Tus ojitos de luz, el llanto no ha de nublar.

Deja ya de sufrir, nunca más te han de hacer mal.

Como un sol, tú me das luz y das calor a mi vivir.

Hija de mi corazón, duerme y descansa.

Pronto veras, que todo saldrá bien.

Arwen se acurruca en los brazos de su madre, para que finalmente la potrilla logra dormirse. Luego de buscar y no encontrar a Girion por ningún sitio, Leyer va con su esposa, la cual se encontraba con su hija en su habitación.

-cariño- dice Leyer entrando.

-shhhhhh, logre que se durmiera- dice Kasadi.

-perdón- dice Leyer apenado. Kasadi se levanta con cuidado de la cama, para no despertar a su pequeña, y ambos salen de la habitación para hablar.

-mi bebé…. ¡ella! ¡Ella! ¡ella era tan pequeña! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?- dice Kasadi entre lágrimas, Leyer la abrasa.

-tranquila…. Aremos que ese estúpido hijo de yegua, pague por lo que le hizo a nuestro bebé- dice Leyer.

-si…. Lo se… pero sin importar cuanto lo castiguemos… eso no resolverá el trauma que mi bebé recibió- dice ella entre lágrimas.

-No te preocupes…. Después de torturarlo lo mataremos- dice Leyer.

-¡NO! ¡No servirá de nada!- dice Kasadi intentando contener el alarido de cólera que estaba a punto de soltar.

-¿Por qué no?- dice Leyer.

-Morgaron… las 6 bestias de destrucción… son… son inmortales….. Nunca morirán- dice Kasadi.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dice Leyer sorprendido.

-las 6 bestias de destrucción son oscuridad pura, mientras la oscuridad siga existiendo ellos nunca morirán, y como mientras siga existiendo la luz seguirá existiendo la oscuridad, eso nunca pasara- dice Kasadi con pesar.

-es mi culpa…. Nunca debí sugerir a Morgaron como parte de las 6 bestias- dice Leyer.

-¡NO! Es mi culpa nunca debí haberlos creado- dice Kasadi.

-no…. Sin el poder de las 6, el rey de la Luz y sus allegados nos abrían ganado la guerra, y aun si aún siguiéramos con vida tú…. Tu padre abría acecinado a Girion cuando nació igual que….- dice Leyer.

-aun así…. Es mi culpa… yo sabía que al hacer el ritual la bestia que represente la oscuridad mantendría su personalidad mientras el resto se convertirán en solo marionetas, yo elegí a Morgaron siendo que en un principio había elegido a su hermana Remix para que fuera la bestia de oscuridad- dice Kasadi.

-¿que? ¿Por qué no la elegiste a ella? ¿Qué no era tu amiga?- dice Leyer.

-lo que paso es que…. Sentí celos…. Unos días antes del ritual…. Cuando cree los collares y Salí a buscarte para entregártelo, tú estabas con los demás, y pude notar como….- dice Kasadi.

-¿Cómo que?- dice Leyer.

- vi como ella te miraba, y esa no fue la primera vez, seguido pude notar que ella quería algo con tigo,… me enoje, sentí celos, y decidí que mejor ella se volviera una marioneta en lugar de su hermano…..- Kasadi empieza a llorar más fuerte- ¡es mi culpa, por mis celos no la elegía a ella! ¡Por mi culpa mi pequeña está sufriendo!- dice Kasadi entre lágrimas.

-cariño… tranquila… como podías saber lo que pasaría- dice Leyer abrasándola con su ala, mejor vamos a hacer pagar a ese maldito-

-si….. ¿y Girion?... el se tiene que quedar con su hermana- dice Kasadi.

-el…. No- dice Leyer.

-no está, se fue con esa zorra de Luna ¿verdad?- dice Kasadi seriamente.

-si- dice Leyer.

-luego nos encargaremos de ese asunto, tenemos que encargarnos de Morgaron primero- dice Kasadi con seriedad.

-si…- dice Leyer.

-tu te quedas aquí- dice Kasadi con frialdad.

-¿que? ¿Por qué?- dice Leyer-

- quiero que cuides de Arwen mientras yo me encargo de castigar a ese maldito- dice Kasadi con severidad.

-entiendo… ve cariño… te esperaremos aquí- dice Leyer.

Kasadi salió del castillo, una vez afuera, esta ordeno la presencia de las 6 bestias de destrucción, como era de esperarse, aparecieron solo 5 de las 6, Morgaron no se atrevía a dar la cara.

-Vallan por el- dice Kasadi con severidad.

Las 6 bestias se convirtieron en humo, elevándose en el cielo en forma de remolino, estos no tardaron en encontrar a Morgaron, oculto en las sombras de una montaña a las cercanías del castillo. Las 6 bestias no lo atacaron, solo se limitaron a acorralarlo y llamar a Kasadi, esta no tardó en llegar, usando un hechizo de tele transportación para aparecer frente a ellos.

-jeje hola Kasadi ¿Cómo te va mi reina?- dice Morgaron.

-no te hagas el gracioso con migo, tu sabes perfectamente a que vine- dice Kasadi con severidad.

-jeje, ¿Qué es lo que me aras? Sí, no soy capaz de tocarte, pero tú tampoco, yo soy más poderoso que tú, y lo sabes- dice Morgaron burlonamente.

-lo sé, pero hay otros métodos- dice Kasadi con severidad.

-jeje, ¿piensas usar a mis hermanos contra mí? Jeje ¿Qué te olvidas de que yo soy la más fuerte y poderosa de las 6 bestias de la destrucción?- dice Morgaron burlonamente.

-eso lo veremos- dice Kasadi con inexpresividad, y con un movimiento de su casco ordena el ataque de las 6 bestias de destrucción contra Morgaron.

Morgaron dio una sonrisa, dado a que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que por fin tendría un verdadero combate, este inmediatamente emprende el vuelo, sus hermanos los atacan todos a la vez, a Morgaron no le era del todo fácil esquivar los ataque de sus congéneres, Samael (la bestia de la destrucción cuyo elemento era el fuego) con su cuerno crea una gigantesca bola de fuego y se la arroja a Morgaron, este la esquiva, y dispara un poderoso rayo que atraviesa de lado a lado a Samael, letal para cualquiera, menos para él, quien era inmortal. Remix (la hermana de Morgaron y bestia de la destrucción cuyo elemento era el relámpago) dispara un poderoso relámpago contra su hermano, este lo recibe de lleno y aun así no pareció que le haya afectado del todo. Casi inmediatamente Berserker (bestia de la tierra) provoca un levantamiento inmenso de rocas y literalmente le arroja una montaña a Morgaron, Morgaron se cubre de energía morada y desintegra la montaña.

-jajaja ¿es todo lo que tienen hermanos míos?- dice Morgaron burlonamente.

-no- dice Kasadi con severidad, y en eso sucede, los 6 alicornios oscuros se transforman, tomando la forma de inmensas criaturas, los demonios de la oscuridad y la devastación.

Berserker, la bestia de la destrucción de la tierra se transforma en una gigantesca serpiente con coraza de roca blanca. Aisberg la bestia del agua y el hielo, se transforma en un monstruo marino de inmenso tamaño. Samael bestia del fuego, se convierte en un demonio de lava. Storm bestia del viento y la tempestad se transforma en un enorme cuervo negro de 6 ojos, y unas alas inmensas. Y finalmente Remix (la bestia que representa el relámpago) se trasforma en un halcón de electricidad.

-jajajajaajaja, que creen que ustedes pueden ganarme jajajajaja- dice Morgaron entre carcajadas- bien, supongo que es mi turno de mostrar mi verdadera forma- dice el alicornio oscuro, preparándose para transformarse en el dragón oscuro pero….

-¿Qué…. Por qué no me puedo transformar?- dice Morgaron al verse aun en su forma de alicornio oscuro.

-oh. ¿Acaso no te mencione que no te puedes transformar en el dragón oscuro a menos que yo te lo permita?- dice Kasadi con un fingido tono de sorpresa.

-oh…. Jeje, buen truco pero…. Ellos aun así no me podrán ganar- dice Morgaron un poco nervioso al verse frente a el resto de las 6 bestias transformadas. Las 5 bestias trasformadas arremeten contra Morgaron, este apenas logra evadir sus primeros ataques, pero pronto esto lo superan en todo, a Morgaron le es muy difícil pelear contra 5 titanes, pese a no poder transformarse, Morgaron aún posee un gran nivel de poder, por lo que logra apenas mantenerse a la par con los demás monstruos.

Morgaron decide emprender el vuelo pero Berserker le da un coletazo con su inmensa cola de serpiente de roca, Morgaron se estrella con fuerza contra el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse le es disparado un rayo de hielo que lo petrifica, seguido de un poderoso relámpago que hace que Morgaron explote en miles de pedazos, sin embargo, pese al gran dolor que le genero este Morgaron se regenero en solo segundos, aun adolorido.

-¡muy bien hermanita! ¡ya me enoje!- dice Morgaron cubriéndose de una poderosa aura morada, y despega como proyectil contra el halcón de electricidad atravesándolo de lado a lado, luego crea una gigantesca bola de energía disparada contra Berserker, pero antes de que pudiera arrojarla un torbellino de fuego lo rodea y comienza a quemarlo vivo, Morgaron grita del dolor, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se incineraba lentamente. Samael deja de disparar el torbellino de fuego, dejando a Morgaron con quemaduras grabes en todo su cuerpo pero estas se regeneran rápidamente, de repente un relámpago aún más potente golpea a Morgaron, él se queda momentáneamente paralizado, y antes de que pudiera volver en sí, una montaña de gran tamaño lo aplasta.

Un nuevo relámpago es disparado contra él, la montaña explota en miles de pedazos y quedando solo un gigantesco cráter, con un maltrecho y maltratado Morgaron en el centro, las 5 bestias de la destrucción se colocan en formación, rodeando el cráter, observando a Morgaron el cual con trabajos intentaba levantarse, y en medio de la formación se coloca Kasadi quien observa a Morgaron, reflejando en su rostro su aun creciente odio hacia él.

-todos juntos- dice Kasadi, y en eso las 5 bestias se preparan para disparar un poderoso rallo cada quien, todas disparan al mismo tiempo, generando una amplia columna de luz de colores oscuros, el remolino era tan prominente que se logró ver incluso hasta el reino de la luz, siendo que los reyes Orión y Galaxia, pudieron verlo, no sabían a que se debía, solo podían sentir el inmenso poder, que ni siquiera sabían de quien o quienes era, todo se estremece de repente, dado al gran poder disparado.

-¡es suficiente!- grita Kasadi. Las 5 bestias dejan de disparar, el cráter donde estaba Morgaron se había convertido en un volcán, el cual estaba en proceso de erupción, una gigantesca ola de lava brota, sin embargo Kasadi estaba a salvo, gracias a estar en compañía de las 5 bestias, el mar de lava aumenta, y estaba por dirigirse al el castillo de los alicornios oscuros, pero en eso interfiere Berserker y Samael, quienes usando sus poderes desvían el rio de lava hasta el imperio de la luz.

-odio el olor a cenizas ¡Storm, Aisberg, quiero que provoquen una tormenta en mis terrenos para que se disperse el humo, pero que la tormenta no interfiera con el camino de la lava!- ordena Kasadi, las dos bestias asienten con la cabeza y retoman su forma poni.

Kasadi y el resto de las 6 estaban por irse cuando lo sienten, ellos sienten como se comienza a alterar el entorno, una poderosa oscuridad se empieza a sentir, como si algo estuviera recolectándola oscuridad en un solo punto, y ese punto era el volcán.

De entre la lava surge Morgaron, el cual estaba furioso por el cómo lo dejaron en ridículo.

-¡PAGARAN POR HABERME DEJADO EN RIDÍCULO!- dice Morgaron furioso y en sus casco tenía una bola de energía oscura, del tamaño de una canica.

-¡ya no me importa nada!- dice Morgaron introduciendo la bola de energía en su boca, su pecho se hincha y una serie de humo negro empieza a brotar de su boca y sus fosas nasales.

-¡jajaja con mi ataque definitivo "el devastador" lo destruiré todo!- dice Morgaron sicótico.

-¿enserio crees que te dejare?- dice Kasadi con inexpresividad vuela hasta Morgaron.

-¡que es lo que me pasa! ¡No puedo moverme!- dice Morgaron.

-no. Yo te cree, y tengo algunas ventajas sobre ti, no solo puedo desactivar tu forma de dragón, también puedo paralizarte si me da la gana, y no solo eso, también puedo suprimir todos tus poderes- dice Kasadi- jeje, sabes lo que pasara cuando desactive tus poderes, ahora que ingeriste esa bola de energía oscura, jeje bum-

-no te atreverías, estoy cerca de tu castillo, y el mas mínimo golpe me ara estallar, la explosión sería capaz de destruir una ciudad entera- dice Morgaron nervioso.

-Por desgracia es cierto, créeme que yo habría preferido que estallaras cerca del reino de la Luz, pero…. Bueno… aun si pudiera llevarte al reino de la luz para que estalles hay, por desgracia no sé del paradero de mi hijo, y si él está lo suficientemente cerca de ahí…. Con esto, no me queda más opción que hacer esto- dice Kasadi creando un escudo de diamante sobre Morgaron, encerrándolo totalmente.

-dentro de ahí no me provocara ningún problema tu explosión- dice Kasadi y en eso, ella usando solo su pensamiento, desactiva los poderes de Morgaron, este explota, se siente un gran temblor, pero el escudo donde estaba encerrado era lo suficientemente poderoso como para contenerlo, dentro del escudo solo se distinguía una nube espesa de humo.

Kasadi retira el escudo y de este cae un carbonizado cuerpo de alicornio negro con fuerza al suelo.

-por desgracia aun estas vivo, llévenlo al calabozo y tortúrenlo, será inmortal, pero ya no tendrá sus poderes, los e suprimido del todo, háganlo sufrir en todo momento, hagan que lamente ser inmortal- dice Kasadi con severidad a el resto de las bestias, y estas toman el esquelético cuerpo y lo llevan de vuelta al castillo.


End file.
